Die Geschichte der Rumtreiber
by Kyuri
Summary: Ihr erstes Schuljahr! Kap. 9: Sirius und James haben ihr erstes Abenteuer überstanden, doch nun steht ihre neue Freundschaft schon vor den ersten Problemen. Was können James, Sirius und die anderen schon machen, um nicht ständig Probleme mit den Slytherin
1. Prolog

**Kapitel 1**

Die Sonne schien hell und warm und eine leichte Brise bewegte die Blätter eines alten Kastanienbaumes hin und her.Der Kastanienbaum stand schon seit unzählbaren Jahren in einem Garten eines alten Herrenhauses und hatte eine Menge Kinder aufwachsen sehen.Im Sommer diente er als Kletterbaum und im Herbst waren seine Früchte ein Spielzeug für die Kinder der Hausbewohner.Könnte der Baum sprechen,hätte er von vielen Menschen und Lebensgeschichten erzählen können,die alle irgendwo etwas Besonderes waren.Doch die Familie,die jetzt in dem Haus,in dessen Garten er stand,wohnte,war mit Abstand die Außergewöhnlichste,die der Baum je um sich gehabt hatte.Es handelte sich hierbei nicht um eine Arztfamilie,deren Kinder später besonders berühmte Wissenschaftler wurden oder einen Händler,der mit seinen Geschäften zu besonderem Reichtum kam.Nein,diese Familie war in keinerlei Hinsicht besonders bekannt und doch etwas ganz Besonderes.Die Familie war eine magische Familie und ihr Sohn zeigte schon in jungen Jahren ein Talent für Magie.

Nun konnte der Baum aber nicht sprechen und er hatte ebensowenig ein Interesse an den Menschen,die um ihn herum geboren wurden und starben und so bewegten sich nur seine Blätter im Wind und er spendete etwas Schatten.

Im Haus,in dessen Garten er stand,herrschte das übliche Treiben.Eine Frau mittleren Alters wuselte durch die Zimmer und sorgte so für Ordnung.Die Zimmer,die früher nur mit Hilfe meherer Dienstmädchen sauber gehalten werden konnte,schaffte sie locker.Sie war eine Hexe und 5 Dinge gleichzeitig zu machen,stellte für sie nicht das geringste Problem dar.

Es war Nachmittag und deshalb befand ihr Mann sich wie üblich auf der Arbeit.Er arbeitete als Auror,ein Beruf,den kein anderer Hausbewohner jemals ausgeübt hatte.

Der Sohn der Familie war an diesem Nachmittag nicht zu Hause.Er hatte sich mit ein paar Kindern eines nahegelegenen Dorfes an einem kleinen Fluss verabredet.Der Junge hatte zwar durchaus schon gezeigt,dass er einmal ein talentierter Zauberer sein würde,jedoch hatte er noch keine Ausbildung in Zauberei und konnte seine magischen Kräfte nicht kontrollieren.Dies ermöglichte ihm aber auch unbeschwert mit Muggel-Kindern,Nichtmagiern,zu spielen ohne großartig aufzufallen oder sich ihnen überlegen zu fühlen, wie es bei vielen anderen Zaubererkindern wohl der Fall war.Bei den Kindern aus dem Dorf war er sogar durchaus beliebt,obwohl keines von ihnen jemals das Haus des Jungen, James war sein Name, betreten hatte und man auch den Vater oder die Mutter nie im Dorf sah. James hatte viele ungewöhnliche Ideen und ein Talent dafür sich bei Streichen nicht erwischen zu lassen. Ebenfalls auffallend war sein herausragender Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und sein Hass auf Gewalt. Dies war ein Grund, weshalb viele Kinder mit ihm ihre Zeit verbrachten, obwohl sie so wenig von ihm wussten. Er hatte nicht nur tolle Ideen für Spiele und Streiche, sondern er beschützte jeden auch gegen Größere und schaltete sich bei Unegrechtigkeiten immer ein. Es war also in vielerlei Hinsicht gut mit James befreundet zu sein.

An diesem Nachmittag war James nun mal wieder mit einigen Kindern aus dem Dorf verabredet. Der Fluss, an dem sie spielten, war nicht breit und die Strömung war bis auf ein paar weniger Ausnahmen eher schwach. Allerdings schwammen immer wieder viele kleine Fische durch den Fluss, auf dem Weg zu einem größeren,in denen ihrer mündete. Die Jungen um James hatten schon vor längerer Zeit eine besonders schöne Stelle entdeckt. Eigentlich war das Ufer des Flusses zugewachsen mit hohem Gras, aber die Jungen hatten einen kleinen Teil entdeckt, wo sich nur Sand und Steine befanden. Man musste sich zuerst zwar einen Weg durch das wuchernde Gras drumherum machen und einigen Brennesseln ausweichen, was durchaus Zeit kosten konnte, aber das war eine durchaus lohnende Geschichte."Ihr" Platz war immer ruhig, nur das Plätschern des Wassers oder das Quaken der Frösche war zu hören und an diesem Nachmittag auch das Rufen und Lachen der Kinder .Sie waren zu siebt, zwei Mädchen, fünf Jungen.Die beiden Mädchen saßen im Sand und hielten ihre Füße ins Wasser.Da es warm war, war dies eine gelungene Abwechslung. Ab und zu schwamm ihnen ein Fisch gegen den Fuß, was sie jedes Mal erschrocken aufschreien ließ. Die Jungen hatten alle ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und standen im Wasser, den Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche gerichtet. Sie spielten wieder einmal eines ihrer selbsterdachten Spiele. Wer einen Fisch mit bloßen Händen fangen konnte, bekam 3 Punkte, wer einen der seltenen Frösche fing fünf. Und so wateten die Jungen nun durch das Wasser und suchten nach Fischen und Fröschen. Es hatte an diesem Nachmittag schon einige Fangversuche gegeben und bei dem spektakulärstem war Thomas, ein kleiner, rundlicher Junge, der James immer wegen seines Muts anhimmelte, der Länge nach im Wasser gelandet. Seitdem war allerdings nicht mehr viel passiert und es war immer noch James, der als Einziger 2 Fische gefangen hatte. Seine Freunde fragten sich immer wieder, wie James es schaffte jeden noch so kleinen Fisch zu fangen, sogar wenn es so aussah, als gäbe es überhaupt keine Chance mehr ihn zu halten. James erntete dafür natürlich immer bewundernde Blicke, war es seinen Freunden bisher doch nur sehr selten gelungen überhaupt einen Fischen mit den Händen zu angeln und er grinste immer etwas verschämt, als hätte er gemogelt.

Gerade als das Spiel langweilig zu werden schien, schossen James Hände blitzschnell ins Wasser und packten zu. Als er sich auf seine Freunde zu bewegte und triumphierend grinste, öffnete er die Hände und zeigte ihnen einen kleinen, zappelnden Fisch.

"_Punkt 7,8 und 9,meine Herren!Das holt ihr nicht mehr auf!_",sagte James und grinste noch etwas breiter.

"_Mann,James!Wie machst du das?Das kann doch echt nicht angehen, dass du immer mindestens 3 Fische fängst und wir anderen uns freun,wenn wir einen berühren!Das ist ja fast schon wie Zauberei!_",kommentierte Lucas den Fang und es klang fast wie eine Beschwerde.

Lucas, war ein hochgewachsener Junge mit Sommersprossen und Brille. Er war eigentlich ein eher feiger Junge, der schlecht verlieren konnte, aber James mochte ihn trotzdem.Vielleicht, weil er ebenfalls eine Brille trug und wusste, wie es war ständig "Brillenschlange" genannt zu werden(auch,wenn es ihn mittlerweile nicht mehr im Geringsten störte)

"_Vielleicht ist es einfach Talent"_,konterte James, klang aber deutlich verlegen und macht den Eindruck, dass es ihm unangenehm war.

"_Hey,Jungs!Lasst uns langsam zurückgehen.Ich muss pünktlich zu Hause sein und der Gewinner steht ja sowieso fest_",meldete sich Mary zu Wort, ein Mädchen,das etwa 2 Jahre älter als James war und flammendrote Haare hatte.Ihre Freundin Christina begleitete sie immer, was James sehr schade fand, da Mary ihm gefiel.Er würde gerne etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen ohne ein Anhängsel zu haben, das eine normale Unterhaltung unmöglich machte. Aber heute waren sowieso zu viele andere Kinder dabei, dass er keine Hoffnung hatte mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Also rief er ihr zu:"_Ist in Ordnung!Wir kommen._",und wandte sich an seine im Wasser stehenden Freunde:"_Lasst uns gehen._"

So kamen die Jungen einer nach dem anderen aus dem Wasser, während sich die Mädchen schon wieder die Schuhe anzogen, sich unterhielten und kicherten. Einer nach dem anderen trockneten sich die Jungen die Füße an einem mitgebrachten Handtuch die Füße ab und schlüpften in ihre Schuhe. Als letzter kam James aus dem Wasser und als er fertig war übernahm er, wie selbstverständlich, die Führung ihrer kleinen Gruppe und bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Gestrüpp.

---------

Etwa zur selben Zeit ein paar hundert Kilometer weiter weg war ein kleiner, dicker Junge in James' Alter auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er ging durch sein kleines Heimatdorf, eine vollgefüllte Einkaufstüte in der rechten Hand, ein Eis in der linken. Während er sein Eis schleckte, schaute er sich durchaus aufmerksam um. Eigentlich mochte er dieses Dorf, weil es so friedlich und unberührt schien. Leider galt das nur nicht für einige Einwohner, besonders nicht für die Kinder im Alter des Jungen, der Peter Pettigrew hieß. Peter hatte oft Probleme mit den gleichaltrigen Kindern,weil er dick und feige war, auch noch seit er sich irgendwie in die Gruppe um John, einem ziemlich fiesen 12-Jährigen, gemogelt hatte. Bevor er sich John und seinen Kumpanen angeschlossen hatte, war er immer von seinem älteren Bruder beschützt worden, doch dieser ging jetzt auf ein Internat. Ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Internat. Peter hielt es immer noch nicht für möglich, aber es war das Zauberinternat Hogwarts. Das erste Jahr hatte er geglaubt seine komplette Familie wolle ihm einen ziemlich üblen Streich spielen, als sie die ganzen merkwürdigen Gegenstände für Andrews(Perter Bruder)Unterricht kauften und anfingen ihm Eulen zu schicken. Aber langsam hielt Peter es tatsächlich für möglich, dass sein Bruder auf ein solches Internat ging. Andrew war einige Wochen zuvor wiedergekommen und er hatte so viele unglaubliche Geschichten erzählt, die man sich unmöglich ausdenken konnte, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu verarschen. Außerdem hatte er ihm Bilder einer Tageszeitung, von der Peter noch nie etwas gehört hatte, gezeigt und diese hatten sich bewegt! Richtig bewegt,als würde man den abgebildeten Personen direkt bei der Arbeit zusehen. Peter hatte zuerst einen riesigen Schrecken bekommen, aber mittlerweile war er fasziniert von diesen Bildern. Abends hörte er sich am liebsten Geschichten aus dem Zauberinternat an. Andrew hatte ihm von sprechenden Bildern in den Gängen, Zaubersprüchen, merkwürdigen Lebewesen und einem unglaublich beliebten Zauberersport erzählt und Peter hatte teilweise den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zugekriegt.Umso mehr er jedoch über diese faszinierende Welt erfuhr, umso mehr wuchs in ihm der Wunsch auch ein Zauberer zu werden und auf diese Schule gehen zukönnen(auch wenn ihm der Gedanke gefährlichen Monstern und neuen, fiesen Mitschülern zu begegnen Angst machte).Außerdem hätte er dann zumindest hier in seinem kleinen Dorf kein Problem mehr mit all den anderen Kindern und hätte wieder seinen Bruder als Aufpasser. Denn hier war er zwar in der Bande von John, der viele andere Kinder in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, aber John ließ auch seine eigenen Kumpel nicht ungeschoren davonkommen. So musste sich Peter weiterhin fiese Bemerkungen über seinen Körperumfang anhören und musste zudem ständig dafür sorgen, dass John genug Süßigkeiten zur Verfügung standen(ein so dicker Jungen wie er, musste ja genügend Süßigkeiten haben, war Johns Gedanke gewesen).Aber immerhin wurder er nicht mehr von anderen Kindern durch das halbe Dorf gejagt.

Während Peter nach links abbog und nun fast zu Hause war, machte er sich also so seine Gedanken. Auf dem Gehweg vor dem Einfamilienhaus der Pettigrews wartete schon eine kleine Gruppen Jungen und als sie ihnen erblickten,rief ein besonders großer Junge mit Hakennase und schwarzen kurzen Haaren:"_Hey,Pettigrew!Wo warst du,verdammt?_"

John kam einen Schritt auf Peter zu, der kurz vor seinem zu Hause stehengeblieben war und leicht in sich zusammensank.

"_Ähm,also..ich war nur Einkaufen für meine Mutter und-_"

"_Jaja,is ja gut,Alter. Lass mal die Süßigkeiten rüberwachsen, die du gekauft hast. Wir wollen ins Kino."_

Peter holte widerwillig eine Tüte roter Bonbons hervor und reichte sie John, der ihn überlegen angrinste. Daraufhin brachte er seine Einkäufe ins Haus und folgte den anderen ins Dorf.

-------------

"_Remus?Bist du schon aufgestanden?"_

Mrs Lupin öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Remus hatte sich gerade aufgesetzt. Es war schon wieder Nachmittag; Remus hatte fast einen ganzen Tag geschlafen und dennoch sah er so erschöpft aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht durchgemacht.

_"Komm runter, Schatz, es gibt gleich Kuchen. Dir wird's bestimmt besser gehen, wenn du erstmal etwas gegessen hast_." Sie lächelte und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Remus begann mühsam aus seinem Bett zu krabbeln. Der Gedanke an Essen ließ ihn sich keineswegs besser fühlen, aber er stand dennoch auf, um seiner Mutter diesen Gefallen zu tun. Durch die Fenster seines Zimmers drang genug Licht herein,dass er sich in seinem Spiegel erkennen konnte und augenblicklich hatte er den Wunsch, dass es wieder Nacht sein sollte. Im Spiegel sah er einen Jungen von knapp elf Jahren, der normalgroß war und braune Haare hatte. Jedoch war sein ganzer Körper mit Kratzern und kleineren und größeren Bisswunden übersät, er war dreckig und hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Obwohl er sich einmal im Monat so im Spiegel betrachten konnte, erschrak er jedes Mal wieder auf 's Neue. Von den drei bisher genannten Jungen war er wohl der bei Weitem ungewöhnlichste. Auch in ihm floss Zaubererblut. Nur war dies noch nicht alles. Leider war jedoch seine zweite Besonderheit lange nicht mehr so positiv zu sehen, wie die erste. In ihm floss zusätzlich das Blut eines Werwolfs, welches ihm das Leben wesentlich schwerer machte. Zwar war die Existenz von Werwölfen in der magischen Welt nicht einfach als Unsinn und kranke Fantasie irgendwelcher Horrofreaks abgetan worden, doch wurde Werwölfen das Leben nicht gerade leicht gemacht, um nicht zu sagen, sie wurden nicht wie normale Menschen behandelt. Nachdem Remus vor einigen Jahren von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war, waren seine Eltern mit ihm in ein kleines Haus weit weg von anderen Menschen gezogen. Zum einen damit er keine anderen Menschen verletzen konnte und zum anderen, weil in ihrem alten Wohnort noch eine weitere Zaubererfamilie gelebt hatte, die von Remus' Schicksal nichts erfahren sollte. Von seinem Schicksal wussten außer seinen Eltern und den wenigen nahen Verwandten, die er hatte nur noch ein anderer Mensch. Dieser hieß Albus Dumbledore und war, wie Remus von seinen Eltern erfahren hatte, der Leiter der Zauberschule Hogwarts. Natürlich hatte Remus schon viel von dieser Schule gehört und sich schon als kleines Kind darauf gefreut dieses Internat eines Tages zu besuchen, doch war dieser Wunsch je zerplatzt als er zum Werwolf wurde. Er stellte für die restlichen Schüler eine viel zu große Gefahr dar. Es hatte lange gedauert bis er sich damit abgefunden hatte, obwohl er diesen Schritt durchaus verstehen konnte. Nun war jedoch ein paar Wochen zuvor Albus Dumbledore urplötzlich zu ihrem Abendessen erschienen, um mit Remus und seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Remus hatte ihn überaus merkwürdig gefunden, als er mit seinem langen, langsam ergrauenden Bart und dem himmelblauen Gewand aufeinmal aus ihrem Kamin getreten war und sie alle freundlich gegrüßt hatte, während er ihn, Remus, zugezwinkert hatte. Trotz allem hatte er ihn sofort sympathisch gefunden. Und was er darauf berichtet hatte, hatte ihn sofort in diesem ersten gefühl bestätigt, denn Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm und seiner Familie eröffnet, dass er vorhatte, eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, dass Remus auch nach Hogwarts gehen konnte. remus hatte es nicht glauben können, dass er jetzt wohl wirklich nach Hogwarts gehen konnte und wollte es daher erst glauben, wenn er den offiziellen Brief erhalten würde. In Gedanken an den Brief schaffte er es endlich sich von seinem unschönen Spiegelbild abzuwenden, sich anzuziehn und hinunter in die Küche zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass heute vielleicht endlich der Brief gekommen war.

-----------------------------

Während nun also James gerade auf merkwürdige Art und Weise allen Brennesseln auf dem Weg vom Fluss zurück auswich, Peter Popkorn kaufte, von dem er nie auch nur eines selbst essen würde und Remus seiner Mutter zu Liebe ein Stück Kuchen verdrückte, verbrachte in London gerade ein ebenfalls fast 11-Jähriger Junge seinen Nachmittag. Besagter Junge lebte zwar, wie gesagt, in London, sodass man meinen könnte, es sei fast unmöglich, dass man dort als Magier unerkannt leben könnte und er damit aus einer nicht allzu magischen Familie stammte, doch gerade das wäre wohl der fälscheste Schluss, den man ziehen könnte. In dem Haus, wo der Junge wohnte, dem Grimmauld Platz Nr.12, war nichts, wie in normalen Muggle-Häusern und das war doch recht erstaunlich, da das Haus von außen kaum, um nicht zu sagen gar nicht von den Häusern 11 und 13 zu unterscheiden war. Schon wenn man das Haus betrat, stellte man fest, dass es wesentlich größer sein musste, als es von außen den Anschein machte. Man kam zuerst in eine dunkle Eingangshalle und sollte schwerlich einen Raum finden, der heller erleuchtet war als diese. Überall spendeten nur Fackeln etwas Licht, welches aber das unwohle Gefühl, dass einen normalen Menschen wohl beschlich, wenn er sich hier umsah, nur noch vergrößerte. Der Junge, der hier gerade einen tristen Nachmittag verbrachte, hatte allerdings nie ein Haus betreten, welche vielleicht etwas behaglicher wirkte als das, in dem er wohnte, sodass er sich auch an den Hauselfenköpfen, die in seinem Haus aufgereiht waren, nicht mehr störte. Überhaupt störte ihn kaum, was andere Menschen als gruselig empfanden, denn unheimliche Dinge gab es in seinem Zuhause genug. So befand sich im dritten Stock des Hauses eine Bibliothek, in der man nicht etwa die Bücher von Charles Dickens oder die Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm fand, sondern eine Vielzahl an Büchern die schwierige Folterflüche, todbringende Tränke und schwarze Magie thematisierten. Schwarze Magie beschrieb das Haus sehr gut, denn es handelte sich hierbei um das Heim der Familie Black, einer der wohl schwarzmagischsten und mugglehassensten Familien in ganz England. Es war daher schon relativ ironisch zu betrachten, dass ihre Nachbarn allesamt Muggle waren. Die Familie Black war in schwarzmagischen Kreisen über die Zeit zu einer der einflussreichsten Vertretern der dunklen Seite der Zauberei aufgestiegen und übte mittlerweile großen Einfluss auch auf die normalen Zauberer aus. Viele Zauberer fürchteten die Blacks, andere hegten große Abneigung gegen sie, da die Blacks nie eine Gelegenheit ausließen, Mugglen ihr Existenzrecht abzusprechen, sowie Halbblüter und die, die sich mit ihnen abgaben, als minderwertig zu bezeichnen. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie natürlich auf Grund ihrer Reinblütigkeit das beste waren, was die magische Gesellschaft zu bieten hatten. Durch all diese Tatsachen war es kein Wunder, dass der 10-Jährige Sirius, der älteste Sohn der Familie Black und sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus in ihrem ganzen Leben bisher nur mit schwarzer Magie und schwarzen Magiern in Berührung gekommen waren. Obwohl Sirius der Ältere und zusätzlich der Erbe der Familie Black war, wurde er von vielen mit Skepsis betrachtet. Nicht etwa, weil seine magichen Künste zu wünschen übrig ließen, das auf keinen Fall, denn schon als kleiner Junge hatte er von seinem Vater die ersten Sprüche, die man als Kind zum Duellieren gebrauchen konnte gelernt und zur Perfektion gebracht. Nein, sein Bezug zu den dunklen Künsten schien nicht der zu sein, den sich die Blacks und ihre Bekannten erhofft hatten. Denn obwohl Sirius viel über schwarze Magie gelernt hatte und viele schwarze Magier kannte, zeigte er kaum Interesse an alledem. Zwar war auch ehr mit der für die Blacks typischen Arroganz geschlagen und sich seines Könnens und seines reinen Blutes bewusst, doch hörte man ihn selten schlecht über Muggel, Schlammblüter oder Halbblüter reden und von sich aus wollte er auch nichts über schwarze Magie wissen. Erst wenn sein Vater ihn zu sich kommandierte, um ihm Geschichten über Ahnen und wichtige Vertreter im Kampf gegen unreines Blut erzählte, wenn er ihm Bücher über Zaubertränke und Folter zum Lesen gab oder wenn er ihm einen neuen Zauberspruch beibrachte, erst dann kam Sirius Black aktiv mit schwarzer Magie in Berührung und nahm sie nicht einfach nur unterbewusst als einen Teil seines Lebens war. Ganz anders war sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus. Schon als kleines Kind hatte er gierig die Geschichten über die heldenhaften Vorfahren in sich aufgesogen und bettelte ständig bei seinem Vater neue Tränke oder Sprüche zu lernen. Leider war er zwar nicht mit Sirius außergewöhnlichem magischen Können gesegnet, doch sein Interesse an schwarzer Magie ließ ihn bei seinen Eltern und dessen bekannten zum perfekten Sohn aufsteigen.

An diesem Nacmittag verbrachte Sirius nun also wieder einen Nachmittag auf seinem Zimmer. Er stand am Fenster und beobachtete ein paar Kinder am Ende der Straße beim Ballspielen. er hatte noch nie mit ihnen gespielt und obwohl er gerne mal einfach so auf der Straße mit einem Ball spielen wollte, hatte er nicht das Verlangen zu diesen Kindern zu gehen. Immerhin war er Sirius Black und würde gegen so ein paar Muggelkinder sowieso gewinnen. Aber bald würde Sirius nach Hogwarts kommen und dann würde er endlich mit seinesgleichen zusammentreffen. Er kannte viele Kinder(schwarz-)magischer Familien doch diese waren meist älter als er und schon seit ein paar Jahren in Hogwarts. Außerdem fand er viele von ihnen nicht sonderlich sympathisch und hoffte daher in Hogwarts Leute kennenzulernen mit denen er so seinen Spaß haben würde. Denn bisher kannte er auch noch niedmanden, der in den ersten Jahrgang des Slytherin Hauses kam.Über Hogwarts wusste Sirius sehr gut Bescheid, da seine älteren Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa ihm schon davon berichtet hatte. Auch seine Cousine Andromeda hatte ihm schon von Hogwarts erzählt(und ihre Erzählungen hatten ihm an besten gefallen, da sie sich nicht ausschließlich um Slytherin drehten), doch mit ihr durfte er nicht mehr reden, da sie eine Ravenclaw geworden war und seine Eltern Angst hatten, sie könnte ihren ohnehin schon etwas unnormalen Sohn noch zu einem Ravenclaw machen. Bisher waren alle Blacks in Slytherin, dem Haus der Reinblüter und größtenteils später schwarzmagischen Zauberern gewesen. Von daher stand es für Sirius außer Frage, dass er auch in dieses Haus kommen würde, wobei er sich auch schon mal bei dem Gedanken erwischt hatte sich zu wünschen in ein anderes Haus zu kommen und nicht ständig mit seinen Cousinen und den Freunden seiner Familie rumhängen zu müssen. Doch dieser Gedanke war geradezu himmlisch, um war werden zu können. Während er nun am Fenster stand und wartete, hörte er unten in der Eingangshalle Lärm. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Besuch bekommen und er musste sich wieder mit den ätzenden Sprösslingen der Malfoys oder Lestranges oder noch viel schlimmer seinen Cousinen abgeben. Und genau wie er vermutet hatte, öffnete im nächsten Moment der kleine, schmuddelige Hauself Kreacher seine Zimmertür.

"_Mrs Black wünscht, dass sie den Besuch begrüßen, Sir_", quieckte er und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.

"_Wer ist denn da?_", fragte Sirius leicht mürrisch. Er hatte keine Lust sich zu unterhalten.

_"Ihre Cousinen, mein Herr._",antwortete der Hauself und ging einen Schritt zur Seite damit Sirius widerwillig an ihm vorbei gehen konnte.

Author notes: So, meine erste Geschichte! Wär ganz toll, wenn's Reviews gäbe, als Ansporn weiterzuschreiben und natürlich um zu wissen, was ich besser machen kann. ;) Das erste richtige Kapitel ist schon fast fertig und auch schon ein ganzes Stück länger als dieses hier. Ich denke, es lohnt sich weiter zu lesen


	2. In der Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 2**

Remus hatte sich die letzten Tage sehr gut erholt und war wieder der fröhlich Junge, der er normalerweise war. Daher war es auch nichts weiter Ungewöhnliches, dass er schon früh morgens die Treppe in die Küche hinunterstürmte. In letzter Zeit war er sogar noch früher unten als sonst, da er ja hoffte irgendeine Nachricht aus Hogwarts zu erhalten, dass er manchmal sogar noch seinen Vater David Lupin traf, der jeden Morgen früh zur Arbeit ging. David Lupin bildete spätere Drachenjäger in einer Schule in London aus und kam meist auch erst spätabends zurück nach Hause. Remus' Mutter Abbie widmete sich den ganzen Tag dem Haushalt und ihrem Sohn.

An diesem Morgen war Remus so früh wach, dass selbst sein Vater sich gerade erst an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt hatte.

"_Remus,so früh schon wach?"_, fragte sein Vater munter, als sein Sohn die Küche betrat.

"_Klar!"_,antwortete Remus und grinste, während ihm auch seine Mutter einen guten Morgen wünschte und ihm einen Kakao zu machen begann. Sein Vater las Zeitung, den Tagespropheten und Remus schmierte sich einen Toast mit Honig. Er wollte gerade seinen ersten Bissen nehmen, als im Kamin aufeinmal grüne Flammen erschienen. Im nächsten Moment stand Albus Dumbledore in der Küche der Lupins.

_" Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich. Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht beim Essen? David? Abbie?",_ erkundigte sich Dumbledore vergnügt.

Remus' Mutter, die sich eher wieder gefangen hatte, bot Dumbledore sofort einen Stuhl und eine Tasse Tee an. Nachdem Dumbledore sich gesetzt hatte, begann er:"_Eigentlich bin ich nur kurz gekommen, um dir,Remus, dies hier vorbeizubringen, aber wenn mir so höflich eine Tasse Tee angeboten wird, kann ich natürlich nicht nein sagen"_.

Mit einem Augenzwinkern überreichte er Remus einen Umschlag aus Pergament auf dem mit den grüner Tinte "An Remus Lupin, In der Küche am Fensterplatz" gestanden schrieb. Remus starrte den Brief einige Augenblicke ungläubig an. War es der Brief auf den er gewartet hatte? Oder würde ihm hiermit schriftlich mitgeteilt, dass er für Hogwarts zu gefährlich war? Mit leicht zitternden Fingern drehte er den Brief um, erkannte das Hogwartssiegel und öffnete den Brief langsam. Er holte das erste Blatt aus dem Umschlag, während sich seine Eltern hinter ihn stellen, um mitlesen zu können.

"Sehr geehrter Mr. Lupin,

es freut uns Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Nach einigen Überlegungen sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir Sie unter den geeigneten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen an unserer Schule unterrichten können. Über besagte Maßnahmen werden Sie und Ihre Eltern noch ausreichend informiert werden.

Bitte erscheinen Sie am 1. September um 11 Uhr am Gleis 9 3/4 am Bahnhof King's Cross in London.

Anbei liegt eine Liste mit den Utensilien, die Sie in Ihrem ersten Schuljahr benötigen werden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore"

Remus musste den Brief dreimal lesen bevor er endlich davon aufblicken und zu Dumbledore sehen konnte.

"_Heißt das, ich kann nach Hogwarts gehen?_", brachte er hervor.

Daumbledore lächelte milde und antwortete fröhlich "_Ich denke, du hast den Sinn des Schreibens gut erkannt, Remus. Ja, wir erwarten dich, wie alle anderen Schüler auch am 1. September bei uns Hogwarts."_

Jetzt, wo auch sein zukünftiger Schulleiter ihm bestätigt hatte, dass sein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war, sprang Remus vom Tisch auf und hüpfte jubelnd um seine Eltern herum, die zwar nicht in seinen Freudentanz miteinstimmten, aber mindestens genauso begeistert waren wie ihr Sprössling. Seine Mutter war froh Remus so ausgelassen zu sehen. Sie hatte schon lange darauf gewartet in ihm wieder das unbeschwerte glückliche Kind zu sehen, dass er seit dem Werwolfbiss nicht mehr in dieser Weise gewesen war. Als Remus sich etwas beruhigt hatte, streichelte sie ihm sanft über den Kopf und bedeutete ihm sich erst einmal zu bedanken, was Remus natürlich Umschweife sofort tat.

Daraufhin übernahm Dumbledore, der die Szene mit großer Zufriedenheit beobachtet hatte, das Wort: "_Nun, ich denke, dass ich jetzt, wo ich schon mal hier bin, auch gleich über die angesprochenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mit euch sprechen könnte. Denn diese bedürfen doch einiger Organisation und vor allem du Remus, solltest genau wissen, was zu tun ist."_

_"Professor Dumbledore, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich solch eine Mühe geben. Ich hoffe, dass wir Ihnen nicht zu viel Ihrer Zeit rauben."_ Remus Mutter schien es unangenehm zu sein, dass Professor Dumbledore, der ja immerhin zu den wichtigsten und angesehnsten Zauberern des Landes gehörte, seine Zeit damit verbrachte ihrem Sohn zu helfen.

"_Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Abbie, wenn es darum geht, einem begabten jungen Zauberer, wie Remus es offensichtlich ist, zu helfen"-_ er lächelte Remus kurz an-_ " dann ist es mir natürlich ein besonderes Vergnügen mich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern."_

Remus, der schon beim ersten Besuch Albus Dumbledores ein sehr positives Bild von ihm gehabt hatte, konnte den alten Zauberer von Minute zu Minute mehr leiden. Nicht nur, dass er es ihm ermöglicht hatte nach Hogwarts zu gehen, auch schien er ehrliches Interesse an ihm als Mensch zu habenund das war das Entscheidende. Remus hatte oft gefürchtet, dass Albus Dumbledore vielleicht keinen Werwolf an der Schule haben wollte, weil er diese für keine richtigen Menschen hielt ( Remus war trotz seines geringen Alters und seines wenigen Kontakts zu anderen Menschen durchaus bewusst, dass Werwöfe von wenig Menschen gemocht wurden). Doch spätestens jetzt hatte Dumbledore Remus' Vertrauen endgültig gewonnen.

"_Um sicherzugehen, dass Remus keine Schüler gefährden kann, wenn er sich verwandelt hat, haben wir..."_

----------------

Um diese Uhrzeit lag James Potter noch in seinem Bett und träumte einen merkwürdigen Traum über einen endlos großen See durch den er schwomm. Da James davon wusste, dass er zum Ende des Sommers hin nach Hogwarts gehen würde, hatte er den Brief aus Hogwarts nicht sonderlich erwartet. Nicht weil er keine Lust auf die Zauberschule hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, er konnte es kaum erwarten Geheimgänge zu suchen, den verbotenen Wald zu erkunden ( schon allein das "verboten" im Namen war für ihn Grund genug dies zu planen) und andere Zauberschüler kennen zu lernen mit denen er Spaß haben konnte. Nur war er sich schlicht und ergreifend hundertprozentig sicher, dass er den Brief irgendwann schon kriegen würde, sodass er sich einfach überraschen ließ, wann er denn kommen würde. An diesem Tag war es nun jedoch endlich soweit. James' Mutter war gerade damit beschäftigt im Vorgarten Blumen zu gießen( oder wohl eher den 5 Gießkannen, die von Blume zu Blume schwebten, Anweisungen zu erteilen, wo sie denn als nächstes gießen sollten),als ihr Sohn die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche ging, wo statt eines geschmierten Brots der Brief lag. James öffnete ihn und las sowohl den allgemeinen Brief, als auch die Liste mit all dem, was er noch kaufen musste und ging dann hinaus in den Vorgarten. Jetzt konnte er endlich mal wieder in die Winkelgasse!

In der Winkelgasse, die in London lag, konnte man alles finden, was man als Zauberer brauchte. Die Gringottsbank für magisches Geld, Zauberstäbe, Bücher und natürlich auch Besen für das Zauberspiel Quidditch (das Erstklässler gar keinen Besen besitzen durften, hatte er sorgsam überlesen). James war schon ein paar mal dort gewesen nur hatten seine Eltern ihm nie irgendwas gekauft und besonders viele Läden hatte er bisher auch noch nicht betreten, da seine Eltern ihn meist nur zu kleineren Einkäufen mitgenommen. Dies war jetzt also die beste Gelgenheit sich auch in der Winkelgasse etwas näher umzusehen.

"_Mum! Ich hab den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen!"_,erzählte James seiner Mutter, als er ebenfalls im Vorgarten stand.

"_Ich weiß,mein Schatz",_sagte sie liebevoll und fragte:"_Was steht denn in dem Brief?"_

_"Da steht nur, dass ich am ersten September am Bahnhof in King's Cross sein soll und was ich alles brauche. Wann fahren wir denn in die Winkelgasse?_"

Seine Mutter lachte und antwortete:"_Bis zum Wochenende wirst du dich wohl noch gedulden müssen, denn dein Vater muss auch mal wieder etwas in der Winkelgasse besorgen und da lohnt es sich natürlich am ehesten zusammen dort hinzugehen."_

_"Aber Mama!"_,beschwerte sich James, der überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden war, dass er noch bis zum Wochenende warten sollte(es war erst Donnerstag!),"_Das dauert doch noch viel zu lange. Wenn wir heute schon fahren würden, könnte ich schon anfangen Sprüche zu üben. Dann wäre ich den anderen voraus! Lass uns jetzt gleich los!"_

_"Nein, James, wir gehen mit deinem Vater. Die zwei Tage werden dir später keine Nachteile im Unterricht bringen, da brauchst du dir Gedanken zu machen."_, erklärte James' Mutter gelassen und ordnete die Gießkannen, die mittlerweile fertig waren in einer Reihe neben dem Haus.

"_Maaaami,bitte! Lass uns schon heute gehen!", _bettelte James, doch seine Mutter, die ihren Sohn ja recht gut kannte, bedeutete ihn mit deinem einfachen "Nein", dass es keinen Zweck hatte weiterzudiskutieren.

Leicht schmollend zog sich James wieder ins Haus zurück. Seine schlechte Laune verflog jedoch schnell, denn ihm fiel ein, dass sein Onkel Albert ihm vor einem Jahr versprochen hatte ihm etwas ganz besonderes zu schenken, wenn er nach Hogwarts komme und James hielt es für an der Zeit ihn daran zu erinnern.

----------

Auch Peter Pettigrew hatte an diesem Morgen seinen Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten ebenso wie sein großer Bruder. Seit er den Brief gelesen hatte, war er geradezu seelig vor Glück, da er befürchtet hatte vielleicht keine magischen Kräfte zu haben. Peter lebte bei seiner alleinerziehenden Muggelmutter, die leider von montags bis freitags den ganzen Tag arbeiten musste, um ihren Kindern schöne Lebensumstände und ihre besondere Schulausbildung finanzieren zu können. Daher konnte Peter leider erst am folgenden Wochenende zusammen mit seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder in die Winkelgasse fahren. Bisher war er noch nicht in der Winkelgasse gewesen, denn London war weit weg von seinem Wohnort und da seine Familie aus Muggelstämmigen bestand, mussten sie auch auf Muggelart reisen (Peter konnte sich eh nur schwerlich vorstellen, wie man sich ohne Auto oder Zug von einem Ort zum nächsten bewegen konnte). Dies bedeutete jedoch auch eine lange Zugfahrt und einen Hotelaufenthalt und da dies sehr teuer war, hatte seine Mutter ihn die letzten beiden Jahren bei der Großmutter abgeliefert und war mit ihrem älteren Sohn Andrew allein in die Winkelgasse gefahren. Für Andrew sollte es mittlerweile das dritte Schuljahr in Hogwarts werden. An diesem Vormittag, an dem Peter und Andrew ihre Briefe erhalten hatten, blieb Peter zur Abwechslung mal wieder zu Hause und erschien nicht am Marktplatz, wo John und Kumpanen sich trafen. Peter hielt es für besser sich jetzt mit Hogwarts zu beschäftigen, denn seine Tage mit John und den anderen wären jetzt wohl eh bald gezählt. So ließ er sich von seinem älteren Bruder etwas über die 4 Häuser, die es in Hogwarts gab erzählen.

"_Die vier Häuser heißen Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Die Ravenclaws sind die, die besonders schlau sind und die meist auch die besten Noten haben. Die Gryffindors haben ebenfalls Talent, aber sie zeichnen sich besonders durch ihren Mut aus. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, den Namen musst du dir merken, der ist sehr sehr wichtig, war wohl mal ein Gryffindor. Slytherin ist ein Haus, dass mir nicht ganz geheuer ist. Ich hab gehört, dass die meisten Slytherins später einmal schwarze Magier werden! Außerdem können sie Leute mit Muggeleltern nicht ausstehen. Also erzähl bloß keinem Slytherin, dass unsere Eltern Muggel sind.", _berichtete Andrew seinem kleinen Bruder.

_"Andrew, wie erkenne ich denn einen Sliserin?"_, fragte Peter kleinlaut. Der Gedanke, dass es ein ganzes Haus von Schülern gab, dass ihn fertig machen konnte, behagte ihm gar nicht. Er hoffte inständig, dass er immer in der Nähe seines Bruders rumhängen konnte oder Freunde fand, die nicht muggelstämmig waren.

_"Das ist ganz einfach. Meist tragen sie Klamotten in den Slytherinfarben Grün und Silber, aber die meisten hörst du ständig über "Schlammblüter", also welche wie uns oder "Reinblüter", Zauberer, die schon seit Generationen keinen Muggel oder Halbblüter mehr in der Familie haben, sprechen. Slytherins sind meistens Reinblüter."_, erklärte Andrew geduldig.

"_Aber ich war ja noch gar nicht fertig. Es gibt auch noch die Hufflepuffs. Ich bin ein Hufflepuff geworden und du wirst bestimmt auch einer. Wir Hufflepuffs sind die fleißigen und treuen. Der neue Schulsprecher, Frank Newman, ist ein Hufflepuff!"_

Peter hoffte inständig auch ein Hufflepuff zu werden, wenn dort sein Bruder war und fleißig und treu klang ja bei weitem nicht schlecht! Doch irgendwie ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass er vielleicht in gar kein Haus passte. Vielleicht kam er nach Hogwarts und man stellte fest, dass er für jedes Haus zu schlecht war oder doch gar nicht magisch war. Was sollte er denn machen?Während er sich so seine Gedanken machte, redete sein großer Bruder schon weiter vom Unterricht des ersten Schuljahres, wovon sein kleiner Bruder nicht allzu viel mitbekam.

--------------------

"_Meister Sirius, Sir, Ihre Mutter wünscht Sie jetzt in der Küche zu sprechen. Sie müssen aufstehen."_

Der kleine Hauself Kreacher schüttelte seinen Herren unsanft, sodass dieser, noch im Halbschlaf, nach ihm schlug und ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf. Da der Hauself jedoch einiges gewohnt war, ließ er nicht nach bis Sirius schließlich doch die Augen öffnete.

"_Verzieh dich, Kreacher. Ich will schlafen!",_ nuschelte Sirius verschlafen und wollte sich wieder auf die andere Seite drehen, doch der Kreacher hinderte ihn daran.

_"Es tut mir Leid,Sir"_, man hörte es in jedem Wort, dass es dem Hauselfen nicht Leid tat," _Aber Ihre werte Frau Mutter hat mir befohlen Sie sofort in die Küche zu schicken. Ihr Brief aus Hogwarts ist gekommen."_

So schlurfte Sirius ein paar Minuten die Treppen hinunter in die Küche, wo seine Mutter bereits wartete. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sie kurz davor gewesen die Geduld mit ihrem Ältesten zu verlieren. Dieser war es jedoch gewohnt, dass sie mit ihm nicht sonderlich geduldig war, nahm dies daher als vollkommen natürlich wahr und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz, wo auch noch ein Teller und der Rest vom Frühstück stand.

"_So! Du hast ja wirklich lang genug auf dich warten lassen!",_ begrüßte Earlene Black ihren Sohn als hätte er soeben ihr Haus in die Luft gejagt oder mit einem Muggel Freundschaft geschlossen,_" Kreacher wird die erzählt haben, dass der Brief aus Hogwarts angekommen ist. Dort liegt auch die Liste bei mit all dem, was du in der Winkelgasse besorgen musst. Dein Vater und ich haben allerdings besseres zu tun als mit dir dort hinzugehen, daher habe ich, während du oben geschlafen hast, mit den Malfoys gesprochen. Lucius kommt, wie du sicherlich weißt, dieses Jahr in das fünfte Schuljahr und er wird dich in die Winkelgasse begleiten und dir dort hoffentlich gleich einige Leute vorstellen, die in Slytherin deine Gesellschaft darstellen. Wir halten es für wichtig, dass du von Anfang an mit den richtigen Leuten zusammen bist."_ Sie sah ihren Sohn ärgerlich an.

Sirius war durchaus bewusst, dass seine Eltern befürchteten, dass er abrutschen könnte, obwohl er nach Slytherin kommen würde. Er hatte von ihenen schon oft genug zu hören bekommen, dass sein unterdurchschnittliches Interesse für schwarze Magie ein Grund zur Sorge war und auch die Tatsache, dass er sich weder mit seinen Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa noch mit Lucius Malfoy oder irgendeinem anderen Sohn eines Familienfreundes gut verstand, ließ seine Eltern vermuten, dass ihr Sohn nicht das war, was sie wollten. Sirius hatte schon einige Nachmittage mit Lucius Malfoy verbracht, der im selben Alter wie seine Cousine Bellatrix und somit wesentlich älter als er war. Seine Eltern hatten gehofft, dass wenn nicht sein kleiner Bruder, wenigstens der Umgang mit Lucius ihn ein wenig mehr in die richtige Richtung leiten würde. Allerdings hatte Sirius die meiste Zeit nur abgesessen. Er mochte Lucius nicht besonders. Er hielt ihn für arrogant und überheblich und zusätzlich nur für einen mittelmäßigbegabten Zauberer. Sirius mochte es nicht, wenn jemand sich für etwas Tolles hielt, wenn er dies nicht durch Taten rechtfertigen konnte. Nur weil er ein Malfoy war, musste er sich nicht wie ein großer Held aufführen, denn Sirius war sich relativ sicher, dass er in Hogwarts besser abschneiden würde. Auch konnte er mit dem Gequatsche über Muggelstämmige nicht viel anfangen, denn obwohl auch Sirius mit dem Bewusstsein aufgewachsen war, dass diese etwas minderwertiges waren und er als Black über ihenen stand, kam er nicht umhin zu glauben, dass Malfoy einfach nur nicht damit fertig wurde, dass es anscheinend Schlammblüter gab, die besser waren als er.

So war es also abgemachte Sache, dass Sirius bereits am Nachmittag mit Lucius Malfoy in die Winkelgasse ging. Nun gut, gehen traf es vielleicht nicht richtig. Als Zauberer konnte man sich natürlich anders fortbewegen und so benutzen Lucius und Sirius um 3 Uhr nachmittags Flohpulver und den Kamin in der Küche der Blacks und landeten kurz darauf im Tropfenden Kessel, ein paar Kilometer weiter, ebenfalls in London. Sirius hatte von seinen Eltern ein paar Galleonen bekommen, um sich von allem auch wirklich das, was einem Black gebührte kaufen zu können.

"_So Sirius"_, begann Lucius nach einer Weile, als sie durch eine Öffnung in der Mauer hinter dem Tropfenden Kesselin die Winkelgasse traten, "_Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen erst einmal Bücher und Federkiele besorgen. Ich denke, ich werde dort ein paar meiner Mitschüler treffen, die du vielleicht kennen solltest. Sie wissen jedenfalls, wie man sich in Slytherin zu benehmen hat."_ Und so schritt er voran und Sirius musste ihm durch das Gedränge hindurch folgen. Seine Begeisterung hielt sich in überschaubaren Grenzen, als er mit Federkielen und Pergament Lucius zur Buchhandlung folgte und dort schon eine Gruppe Zauberschüler stehen sah. Dass dies die Freunde sein mussten von denen Lucius gesprochen hatte, war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Alle trugen diese Mischung aus arrogant-einfältigem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und hatten zudem alle Klamotten in den Slytherinfarben an.

"_Hey, Lucius! Heute mit Anhang?"_, fragte einer der Jungen grinsend.

_"Allerdings, Rodolphus."_, antwortete Lucius und grinste sogar noch mehr, als der Junge, der ihn angesprochen hatte, "_Das hier ist Sirius Black, der Erbe der Familie Black."_

Nach dieser Vorstellung wurde Sirius von den 3 Jungen und 2 Mädchen, wie er mittlerweile gezählt hatte, beäugt.

"_Wenn ich vorstellen darf"_, unterbrach Malfoy das Geglotze, "_Dies hier ist Rodolphus Lestrange aus meinem Jahrgang."_ Er wies mit der Hand auf den Jungen, der eben gesprochen hatte. Er war ein großer, relativ dünner Junge mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und mausegrauen Augen. Obwohl er anerkennend nickte, hatte Sirius das Gefühl, dass etwas linkes und herausforderndesaus seinen Augen strahlte. Sirius nickte knapp zurück.

"_Dies hier",_ Malfoy deutete auf den Jungen neben Rodolphus,"_ ist sein Bruder Rabastan. Er ist im siebten Jahrgang und Kapitän unserer Quidditch-Mannschaft."_ Anders als sein jüngerer Bruder war Rabastan von eher robuster Statur, hatte aber ebenfalls die kurzen schwarzen Haare und die linken grauen Augen._ "Sehr erfreut"_, grüßte er knapp und auch Sirius rang sich zu einem kurzen "_Mich auch"_ durch. Je länger er Zeit hatte sich diese Gestalten anzusehen je mehr wurde ihm klar, dass dies nicht seine Gesellschaft war. Alle von ihnen schienen ihm in irgendeiner Form nicht ganz geheuer zu sein, er wusste selbst nicht wie er es beschreiben sollte, denn er kannte einige zwielichtige Gestalten, doch wurde er sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr bewusst, dass er nicht vorhatte sieben lange Jahre mit Leuten wie diesen zu verbringen, deren einziges Anliegen zu sein schien andere zu schikanieren und auf ihre Reinblütigkeit aufmerksam zu machen.

Doch Malfoy nahm anscheinend nicht wahr, dass Sirius sehr skeptisch gegenüber dieser Ansammlung war und stellte daher munter weiter vor. "_Hier haben wir Russ Warrington. Ebenfalls Spieler unserer Quidditch-Mannschaft und im sechsten Schuljahr." _Russ war ein großer, bulliger Typ mit einem runden Gesicht und milchig-blauen Augen, die zwar fies aber nicht sonderlich intelligent auf den kleinen Sirius hinhabsahen. Da Russ gar nichts sagte, machte auch Sirius keine Anstalten ihn zu begrüßen.

"_Und dann haben wir noch diese zwei netten Damen hier. Einmal darf ich dich bekannt machen mit Audra Bullstrode aus meiner Klasse und Molly Bullstrode aus der Klasse deiner Cousine Narzissa."_

Sirius war froh, dass er schon ein wenig zeit gehabt hatte sich an den Anblick dieser beiden Mädchen zu gewöhnen, denn hätte er sie in dem Augenblick zum ersten Mal erblickt und sie nicht im Schutze der Gruppe betrachtet, wäre er, so war er sicher, bestimmt umgefallen vor Schreck. Sowohl Molly als auch Audra schienen von gesuner Ernährung nicht sonderlich viel zu halten, sprich sie waren dick,hatten beide einen merkwürdigen Mix aus Grün-Blau- Grauen Augen, der ihre nicht sonderlich gepflegten dunkelblonden Haaren noch zusätzlich "betonte". Da Sirius jedoch eine (den Umständen entsprechend) gute Erziehung genossen hatte, begrüßte er sie denn noch mit einem kurzen "_Hallo_". Spätestens jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er die erste sich ihm bietende Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um sich zu verziehen. Er hoffte inständig in seinem Jahrgang würde etwas vernünftiges dabei sein.

"_Gut, wo wir das geklärt haben, können wir ja unsere Schulbücher kaufen gehen."_, schlug Malfoy vor und fing an zu lachen. Im inneren der Buchhandlung stapelten sich die neuen Schulbücher genauso wie die Schüler. Sirius kramte seine Liste mit den Schulbüchern hervor und begann zu suchen._ Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche 1, Ausgabe 15...,_las er in Gedanken und machte sich auf die Suche. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er seine Bücher beisammen hatte. Als er schließlich bezahlt hatte, konnte er von seinen Begleitern nur noch Molly entdecken. _Na, was'n Glückstag heute!_, dachte er missmutig. Am liebstenwäre er sofort verschwunden, doch auf den Stress, den er unweigerlich mit seinen Eltern bekommen würde, wenn er schon nach einer halben Stunde die auserwählte Gesellschaft verlassen würde, konnte er verzichten und beschloss daher Molly zu fragen, wo denn die anderen waren.

Molly stand gerade in der Nähe des Schaufensters und durchblätterte gedankenversunken ein Buch, als Sirius auf sie zutrat.

"_Ähm, hallo, du...? Wo sind denn Malfoy und die anderen alle?", _fragte Sirius und versuchte möglichst lässig zu klingen, um zu überspielen, dass es ihm lieber wäre nicht nach Malfoy zu fragen und schon gar nicht diese merkwürdige Persönlichkeit vor ihm.

"_In der erwachsenen Abteilung. Darfst du nicht rein. Musst warten."_, antwortete sie in gelangweiltem Tonfall ohne von ihrem Buch aufzublicken.

"_Aha"_, entgegnete Sirius knapp und schnappte sich das erstbeste Buch, dessen Umschlag ihm gefiel und ließ sich auf einem Hocker neben einem Regal nieder. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich vollkommen in seine Lektüre vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass ein Junge auf ihn zukam und anscheinend ein Buch aus dem Regal hinter ihm wollte.

"_Kannst du dich nicht woanders hinsetzten? Du versperrst das Regal."_, schnarrte der Junge.

Langsam blickte Sirius von seinem Buch auf (er hatte sich Bilder über Fabelwesen angeguckt und war gerade bei einer besonders interessanten feuerspeienden Schnecke mit unsichtbaren Flügeln angekommen) und schaute in das Gesicht eines Jungen, der ihn mit hochnäsigem Blick von oben herab musterte. Sirius schätzte ihn auf sein eigenes Alter und ihm fielen sofort die lange Hakennase und das fettige, schwarze Haar auf.

"_ Wenn du etwas von mir willst, hätte ich gerne, dass du es mit dem gehörigen Respekt ausdrückst. Es gibt da so eine sogenannte "Zauberformel", die sogar Muggel kennen und die bewirkt auch ohne den Zauberstab merkwürdigerweise, dass andere Leute etwasgern für einen tun.",_ sagte Sirius mit einem überlegenem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und hatte nicht im Geringsten die Absicht sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von seinem Platz wegzubewegen.

"_Und wer bist du, dass ich Respekt vor dir haben sollte?"_, fragte sein Gegenüber leicht irritiert, aber dennoch mit höhnischem Blick auf Sirius.

"_Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir was sagt, aber ich gehöre zur Familie Black. Sirius mein Name. Und wen hab ich hier vor mir?"_, sagte er mit gespielter Höflichkeit und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion des Jungen. Sirius hatte bisher nicht sonderlich häufig seinen Namen gebraucht, um sich eine überlegene Stellung zu verschaffen, meist hatte er diese sowieso von selbst gehabt, da er meist nur mit Freunden seines Vaters Kontakt hatte und er war auch sonst nicht der Typ, der sich auf Grund seines Namens für etwas besseres hielt. Aber bei diesem Kerl hier machte er eine Ausnahme.

"_Achso...Ich bin Severus Snape."_, sagte der Junge mit der Hakennase und reichte Sirius sogleich die Hand. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet einen Black vor sich zu finden, jedenfalls sprach seine plötzliche Freundlichkeit dafür. Sirius war sich zudem sicher, dass er den Namen schon gehört hatte und reichte Severus daher ebenfallsdie Hand. Gerade in diesem Moment kamen Malfoy und der Rest der Truppe aus einem hinteren Teil des Ladens. Malfoy hatte ihn und Severus sofort erblickt und kam mit Rodolphus, Russ und Audra auf ihn zu.

"_Ah, du hast schon einen neuen Freund gefunden, Sirius. Guten Geschmack hast du Cousin.", _meinte Malfoy, als er sich neben die beiden Jungs stellte.

Sirius, der beschlossen hatte Snape zu ignorieren ( er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er dessen Freund werden konnte und bei dessen Gesichtsausdruck, als Malfoy "Freund" gesagt hatte, schien der ebenfalls nicht ganz begeistert), fragte Malfoy:"_Und was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht?"_

_"Wir haben uns Bücher angesehen, die Rabastan grade bezahlt. Nichts für Kinder."_ Malfoy deutete auf den älteren Lestrange, der gerade einen Stapel Bücher bezahlte. Sirius war irritiert, da es so aussah, als würde er fünfmal dasselbe Buch kaufen. Auch die Verkäuferin schien etwas verwirrt. Schulbücher konnten es nicht sein, die gab es nicht hinten bei den Erwachsenen. Doch Sirius entschied sich, sich keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Was interessierte es ihn, was Malfoy und seine Kumpel taten. Und so traten er und der Rest der Truppe ein paar Minuten später aus dem Laden auf die hellbeschienene Winkelgasse.

"_Gut, ich würde vorschlagen, Sirius kauft sich eben einen Kessel und die normalen Zutaten, die er braucht und wir machen erst einmal einen Abstecher in die Nokturngasse. Ich denke, es gibt dort einiges, was wir noch erledigen können."_, schlug Malfoy vor und sah seine Freunde an. Sirius, der im Laden einen Blick auf die Uhr eines anderen Käufers geworfen hatte, dachte sich, dass es jetzt wohl der beste Moment war sich von seiner Begleitung loszueisen.

"_Äh, Malfoy"_, warf er daher ein, "_Es ist schon halb5 und ich hab noch-"_ er kramte seine Liste hervor-"_Keine Umhänge, keinen Kessel, keine Waage, keine Eule, keinen Zauberstab und noch einige andere Sachen nicht! Das schaff ich nicht bis Ladenschluss, wenn wir jetzt noch woanders hingehen!"_

Malfoy, der anscheinend glaubte, es ginge Sirius wirklich um die zeitige Erledigung seiner Einkäufe überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann "_Hm, in Ordnung.. Dann müssen wir uns wohl trennen. Ich gebe dir eine Stunde, um alles zu kaufen, was du noch brauchst. Wir treffen uns dann im Tropfenden Kessel wieder. Ich denke, du hast heute auch genug neue Bekanntschaften gemacht. Die restlichen wichtigen Leute kann ich dir auch imZug vorstellen."_

Und so trennten sie sich kurz darauf voneinander, sodass Sirius endlich ohne Begleiter in der Winkelgasse umherstreifen konnte und in alle Geschäfte gehen konnte, die ihn interessierten. So kam es, dass Sirius nicht zuerst zu Ollivander ging oder seine Umhänge kaufte, sondern stattdessen in den kleinen Scherzartikelladen in dem kleinen Eckhaus ging, wo es stark nach Schwefel roch und sich in dem engen Verkaufsraum auf Regalen kistenweise Stinkbomben, kitzelnde Kissen und beißende Bonbons stapelten. Hier tätigte Sirius seinen ersten Einkauf, der nicht von den Vertretern der schwarzen Magie überwacht wurde. Hier tätigte er seine erste Handlung in Freiheit.

------------------

Am Samstagmorgen tummelten sich wesentlich mehr Hogwartsschüler in der Winkelgasse. Anscheinend waren die Eltern von James, Peter und Remus nicht die einzigen, die es vorzogen am Wochenende gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. So war es in der Winkelgasse ziemlich voll und es herrschte besonders in Buch- und Umgangläden dichtes Gedränge.

James hatte seine Eltern schon früh am Morgen zum Aufstehen gezwungen, weil er es nicht mehr abwarten konnte endlich in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. So drängte er sich schon seit einer Stunde zwischen Familien und Gruppen aus Schulfreunden hindurch. Zuerst war er mit seinen Eltern bei der Zaubererbank gewesen. Dies hatte schon einen großen Teil ihrer Zeit verschlungen, weshalb James jetzt umso ungeduldiger durch die Straße hetzte. Er konnte es kaum mehr erwarten einen Zauberstab zu kaufen und endlich mit dem Zaubern anzufangen also schritt der schnell vor seinen Eltern in Richtung Mr Ollivander. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war er nicht der einzige, der gerade einen Zauberstab kaufen wollte. Am Ladentisch des Geschäfts, in dem sich an allen Wänden Regale mit langen Schachteln stapelten, stand ein Mädchen mit langen, blondgelockten Haaren und wartete wohl gerade auf Mr Ollivander. Vor ihr konnte man auf dem Tisch einige Zauberstäbe liegen sehen. Anscheinend hatte sie schon einiges ausprobieren müssen. Außerdem saß in einer Ecke am Fenster ein weiterer Junge. Er hatte braunes Haar und hatte James einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen, als dieser mit seinen Eltern den Laden betreten hatte.

Nun blickte James seine Eltern fragend an, nicht sicher, ob er jetzt hier warten sollte oder lieber doch in einen anderen Laden gehen sollte( auch wenn er am liebsten endlich seinen Zauberstab haben wollte). Seine Mutter lächelte ihm zu und sagte:"_ Warte hier Schatz, du bist bestimmt bald dran. Dein Vater und ich erledigen solange noch etwas anderes und kaufen dir schon mal Pergament und die Zutaten für den Zaubertrankunterricht."_ und sein Vater fügte noch hinzu "_Wir kommen dann wieder und holen dich ab."_

James nickte und sah sichschon einmal genauer im Laden um, als seine Eltern ebendiesen verlassen hatten. Er trat an die Regale und zog einfach eine Schachtel heraus. Dabei kam ihm eine solche Staubwolke entgegen, dass er die Schachtel sofort wieder zurückstopfte und anfing zu husten. Unterdessen kam ein alter Mann aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens.

"_Oh, guten Morgen, mein Junge. Schön dich hier zu sehen. Ich werde mich gleich um dich kümmern sobald ich mit dieser reizenden Dame und dem jungen Herrn dort drüben fertig bin. Setz dich doch zu ihm."_ Er machte einen lässigen Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab und neben dem braunhaarigen Jungen erschien ein weiterer Stuhl. James, der es nicht für gelungen hielt vor den Augen des Ladenbesitzter die Ware zu inspizieren ließ sich neben dem Jungen nieder. Dieser warf ihm erneut einen schüchternen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder dem Mädchen und Mr Ollivander zu. Diese hatte gerade das Wasserglas, dass auf dem Ladentisch gestanden hatte, dazugebracht sich über Mr Ollivander umzudrehen und diesem eine unfreiwillige Dusche zu ermöglichen. Das Mädchen mit den blonden Locken kam gar nicht von ihren Entschuldigen los. Auch wenn James diese Einlage recht amüsant fand( er hatte sich schwer zusammenreißen können nicht laut loszulachen), interessierte es ihn sonst kaum, was das Mädchen tat und daher wandte er sich dem Jungen neben sich zu.  
"_Und wie heißt du so?"_, fragte er, um vielleicht ins Gespräch zu kommen.

"_Ähm, Remus."_, sagte der Junge und warf James erneut einen kurzen Blick zu.

"_Ich bin James Potter. Bist du auch neu in Hogwarts?"_, redete James weiter._ Hoffentlich wird der noch gesprächiger,_ dachte sich James, der keine Lust hatte nur dumm rumzusitzen, während des Mädchen jegliche Dekoration in diesem Laden zunichte machte.

"_Jaaaaa", _sagte Remus und für einen Moment sah er nicht mehr schüchtern, sondern ziemlich froh aus.

"_Bist du aus einer Zaubererfamilie oder sind deine Eltern Muggel?"._ fragte James der diesen kurzen Sinneswandel nicht verstand.

"_Meine Eltern sind Zauberer und deine?",_ fragte der Junge wieder schüchtern wie zuvor, aber immerhin hatten seine Antworten jetzt Subjekt und Prädikat.

_" Meine auch. Was glaubst du, in welches Haus kommst du?"_

_"Hmm...",_ Remus schien kurz zu überlegen, " _Ich weiß nicht, ich kann das schlecht einschätzen. Am liebsten natürlich Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw. Hauptsache nicht Slytherin, ansonsten ist es mir eigentlich egal."_

_"Ich will nach Gryffindor. Dumbledore war dort, mein Vater auch und überhaupt waren so viele großartige Zauberer dort. Aber du hast Recht, Ravenclaw wär auch schon nicht schlecht. Magst du Quidditch?"_

_"Ich kenn mich damit nicht so aus. Aber in Hogwarts gibt es ja Spiele. Die sind bestimmt interessant."_

_"Ich will in meine Hausmannschaft. Vielleicht kann ich meine Eltern breitschlagen, dass sie mir einen Besen kaufen."_ James grinste über's ganze Gesicht bei dem Gedanken.

"_Aber Erstklässler dürfen doch gar keine Besen besitzen.", _erklärte Remus.

"_Hä?"_

_"Das steht auf der Liste, die wir bekommen haben."_

James wollte gerade etwas antworten als bei dem Mädchen am Ladentisch rosfarbene Funken aus dem Zauberstab sprühten, die aussahen wie ein kleines Feuerwerk.

"_Mir scheint, Mrs Johnson, Sie haben den richtigen Zauberstab in ihren Händen. Buche, Einhornhaar, 11 Zoll, ihre Formel zum Erfolg"_, hörten sie Mr Ollivander sagen und sahen, wie er den Zauberstab in eine Schachtel packte und dem Mädchen übergab. Diese verließ schnell den Laden, offenbar froh endlich fertig zu sein. Nun wurde Remus nach vorne gewunken, sodass ihr Gespräch damit beendet war. James hätte ohnehin nicht gern weitergeredet, denn diese Nachricht, dass es gar keinen Sinn hatte um einen Besen zu betteln, verschlechterte seine Laune beträchtlich. Doch er hatte nicht allzu lange Zeit sich Gedanken über diese Ungerechtigkeit zu machen, denn Remus war deutlich schneller als das Mädchen vor ihm. Schon sein dritter Zauberstab war der Richtige(und er hatte auch nur ein paar leere Schachteln vom Tisch gepustet und diese nicht gleich zerfetzt wie das Mädchen vor ihm). Als Remus den Laden verließ hob er noch kurz die Hand zum Gruß und auch James sagte kurz Tschüss. Dieser Remus war ja eigentlich ganz in Ordnung.

So trat James an den Ladentisch vor und begrüßte den Ladeninhaber.

"_Aha guten Morgen, Sie sind also Mr Potter_.", Mr Ollivander betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang aufmerksam, bis er den Ladentisch verließ und aus dem Regal rechts neben seinem Tisch eine Schachtel holte, die fast direkt auf dem Boden lag.

_"Probieren Sie es mit diesem hier. Kastanie, 10 Zoll, Einhornhaar."_

James nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und wirbelte ihn einmal sachte herum ( sein Vater hatte ihm geraten nur leichte Bewegungen zu machen und nachdem er das Mädchen gesehen hatte, konnte er sich auch vorstellen warum). So passierte auch nichts großartiges außer, dass ein paar Schachteln in den Regalen anfingen zu wackeln und eine riesige Staubwolke entstand, die James zum zweiten Mal in diesem Laden husten ließ. Während James sich von seinem Hustenanfall erholte, war Mr Ollivander schon weiter nach vorne in den Laden gegangen. James erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er in etwa dort stand, wo auch er selbst vor kurzem eine Schachtel aus dem Regal genommen hatte. Als Mr Ollivander wieder an seinen Ladentisch zurückgekehrt war erkannte James, dass der grötße Teil der Staubschicht fehlte und war sich sicher, dass dies der Zauberstab von vorhin war. Schon als die Schachtel geöffnet wurde, hatte James ein gutes Gefühl, welches sich bestätigte, als er den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal richtig wohl und als er den Zauberstab in einer kunstvollen Linie durch die Luft bewegte, malte dieser seine Bewegungen in Blau nach. Mr Ollivander sah ihn anerkennend an und sagte: "_Ganz eindeutig, Mr Potter, ganz eindeutig. 10 1/2 Zoll, aus dem Holz eines Weinstocks und mit Drachenherzfaser versehen. Ich denke, Sie werden sehr viel Freude mit diesen Zauberstab haben."_

James, der erstaunt war, wie schnell es bei ihm gegangen war, bezahlte seinen Zauberstab und ging hinaus auf die Straße. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, dass seine Eltern ja vorbeikommen wollten und wartete so vor der Tür. Er hatte allerdings Glück, dass sie ihn nicht allzu lang warten ließen. Jetzt musste er erstmal seine Umhänge kaufen gehen und danach noch seine Bücher. Es war eine langweilige Angelegenheit sich den Umhang für die Schule machen zu lassen und James war froh, dass er es bald hinter sich gebracht hatte. Nun standen noch die Bücher auf der Liste. Zusammen mit seiner Mutter (sein Vater wollte etwas erledigen) betrat er das recht volle Buchgeschäft. Vor den Stapeln mit Schulbüchern drängelten sich die Schüler, einige liefen durch den Laden um ihre Eltern etwas zu fragen, andere versuchen die riesien Stapel zum Verkaufstisch zu schleppen ohneetwas fallen zu lassen. Und unter dem ganzen Gewühl sah James Remus in einer leeren Ecke ein Buch durchblättern. Ohne sich um seine Schulbücher zu kümmern, ging er direkt auf ihn zu.

"_Hey Remus! Lange nicht gesehen!"_, begrüßte er ihn grinsend und klatschte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, wodurch Remus erschrocken zusammenschreckte.

"_James! Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt!_",aber auch Remus lächelte und bei Weitem nicht mehr so schüchtern, wie noch bei Ollivanders.

"_Und hast du schon all deine Bücher?"_, fragte James und guckte, ob Remus sie vielleicht irgendwo neben sich auf den Boden gestellt hatte.

"_Ähm,nein,ich wollte warten bis dort drüben weniger Leute stehen." _Er deutete auf die Ecke in der die neuen Hogwartsbücher standen und wo sich die meisten Schüler drängten.

"_Ach was,komm, sonst bist du morgen noch nicht dran. Meine Mutter steht dort, wir können unsere Bücher zusammen kaufen. Wo sind denn deine Eltern?"_ Und mit diesen Worten packte James Remus am Arm und zog ihn mit zu seiner Mutter.

"_Meine Mutter kauft mir einen Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten"_, antwortete Remus und ließ sich von James durch den Laden ziehen bis James neben seiner Mutter anhielt.

"_Mama, darf ich dir Remus vorstellen? Wir waren eben schon zusammen bei Mr Ollivander und kaufen jetzt zusammen unsere Bücher."_, stellte James Remus vor. Zu Remus gewandt sagte er "_ Und das ist meine Mutter, Carolyn Potter."_

James' Mutter lächelte Remus zu und begrüßte ihn freundlich, sodass es auch Remus nicht schwer viel seine Schüchternheit zu vergessen. Gerade als er sich wieder James zuwenden und ihn etwas Fragen wollte, bekam dieser von hinten eine ganze Ladung Bücher in den Rücken. Er wäre beinahe nach vorne in einen weiteren großen Bücherstapel gefallen, wenn Remus und seine Mutter ihn nicht gehalten hätten. Hinter James war ein kleiner,rundlicher Junge auf dem Boden zwischen seinen zerstreuten Büchern gelandet. Im nächsten Moment stand eine ebenfalls recht mollige Frau neben ihm und entschuldigte sich bei James:"_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich hoffe, du hast dir nicht weggetan Junge!"_ und an ihren Sohn fügte sie hinzu: " _Steh endlich auf und entschuldige dich! Und heb gefälligst deine Bücher auf!"_ Schwerfällig rappelte sich der Junge auf und nuschelte ein " 'tschuldigung" inRichtung James, während er so schnell es ging seine Bücher zusammenräumte.

"_Kein Ding"_, sagte James der zwar irritiert war, aber keinen Schaden davongetragen hatte. "_Soll ich dir eben helfen?"_

James wollte sich gerade runterbücken, als die Mutter des dicken Jungen ihm freundlich erklärte, dass dies absolut nicht nötig sei und ihr Sohn für seine Fehler selbst verantwortlich war. Damit entschuldigte sie sich nochmal und ging auf einen anderen, älteren Jungen zu, der, so mollig, wie er war, wohl ebenfalls ihr Sohn war. Der Junge am Boden hatte mittlerweile all seine Bücher beisammen."_Tut mir wirklich Leid"_, richtete er das Wort nocheinmal, wenn auch recht kleinlaut, an James und folgte daraufhin so schnell er mit den Büchern konnte, seiner Mutter. James sah dem Jungen nach, nicht wissend, was er genau denken sollte bis seine Mutter ihn wieder auf das lenkte, weshalb er eigentlich gekommen war. Schnell hatten James und Remus ihre Bücher gefunden und letztenendes setzte sich James' Mutter durch und stellte sich für Remus gleich mit zum Bezahlen an, sodass die beiden Jungs noch ihre restliche Zeit damit verbringen konnten sich Bücher über Fabelwesen und anderes anzusehen. Als Mrs Potter schließlich vom Ladentisch mit zwei Tüten wiederkam, verabschiedete Remus sich, indem er sich noch einemal herzlich bei James' Mutter für alles bedankte.

"_Wir sehen uns bestimmt im Hogwarts Express und ansonsten spätestens in Hogwarts.",_ grinste James Remus an.

Remus lächelte ihn glücklich an."_Ja, ich hoffe wir kommen ins selbe Haus. Es hat mir wirklich sehr viel Spaß gemacht mit dir heute."_ Darafhin verließ Remus schnellen Schrittes den Laden, drehte sich aber noch mal um und lächelte James und seine Mutter an.

"_Einen netten Freund hast du da gefunden."_, sagte seine Mutter, als sie aus dem Laden traten.

"_Klar!",_grinste James sie an und erblickte im nächsten Moment seinen Vater, der in seiner rechten Hand einen Eulenkäfig mit einer großen Schleiereule hielt.

"_Hier, James, die ist für dich. Von deiner Mutter und mir_."

"_Wow! Das ist ja toll!",_ freute sich James über sein erstes Haustier.

Nun waren die Potters mit ihren Einkäufen so gut wie fertig. Nur hier und da wurden noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten besorgt, Schokolade hier, Federkiele dort und so verließen sie nachmittags durch den Kamin im tropfenden Kesseln die Winkelgasse. In der Küche, wo sie ankamen, erblickte James sogleich eine Eule vor dem Küchenfenster, die ein Packet dabei hatte.

Sofort öffnete er ihre das Fenster und nahm das Packet an sich. Auf dem brauen Paketpapier stand in krickeliger Schrift "An James". James erkannte diese Schrift sofort. Es war die seines Onkels Albert, dem er vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben hatte. Albert war James' Lieblingsverwandter, da er ihm schon viele nützliche Tricks gezeigt hatte und er für jeden Spaß zu haben war. Im vorigen Jahr hatte er ihm versprochen ihm etwas zu schicken, dass ihm in Hogwarts bestimmt sehr behilflich dabei sein würde das Schloss auf den Kopf zu stellen. Und da James sich gerade darauf freute das Schloss erkunden zu können und Schabernack zu treiben, war es ihm natürlich ein Anliegen gewesen das mysteriöse Geschenk von seinem Onkel zu erhalten.  
Mit dem Päckchen in der einen, der Eule in der anderen Hand sauste James nun die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort riss er eilig das Paketpapier auf und staunte nicht schlecht über das, was er in den folgenden Momenten in den Händen hielt.


	3. Ein Hut entscheidet

**Kapitel 3**

James hielt einen Umhang in den Händen. Aber nicht irgendeinen x-beliebigen Umhang, sondern einen, wie er sofort erkannte, Tarnumhang. Ungläublig hielt er ihn in die Luft und begutachtete das unglaubliche Stück Stoff von allen Seiten. _Der Wahnsinn,_ dachte er. Er hatte zwar mit einem tollen Geschenk gerechnet ( bisher hatte er nur tolle Sachen von seinem Onkel bekommen),aber ein Tarnumhang sprengte doch alle Dimensionen. Wie hypnotisiert trat James vor den Spiegel, der an seinem Schrank angebracht war und legte sich den Umhang um die Schultern. Im nächsten Augenblick war nur noch sein Kopf zu sehen. "_Wow!"_, staunte James und begann in den folgenden Minuten mit Hilfe des Umhangs seinen Körper bis auf einzelne Körperteile verschwinden zu lassen und das Ergebnis vor dem Spiegel zu begutachten. Allerdings rissen ihn bald Schritte auf der Treppe aus seinem Spiel. Schnell hastete James zu seinem Bett und verstaute seinen Umhang darunter, während er ein paar Comiks hervorholte. Seine Eltern sollten besser nicht erfahren, dass er einen Tarnumhang bekommen hatte, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm diesen wieder wegnehmen würden, damit er eben nicht, wie er vorhatte, das Schloss auf den Kopf stellte. Er hatte sich gerade auf's Bett geschwungen und einen Comik aufgeschlagen, als sein Vater klopfte und die Tür öffnete.

"_Na, James. Was war denn das für ein Paket, dass du da bekommen hast?"_, fragte sein Vater und musterte seinen Sohn lächelnd.

"_Ach, ich hab ein paar Comiks für die Fahrt nach Hogwarts bekommen. Guck mal, Troll stories 12! Den Band hab ich schon ewig gesucht!",_ log James ohne sich im Geringsten anmerken zu lassen, dass er diesen Comik schon vor Monaten zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte."_Und ein paar Stinkbomben hab ich auch bekommen"_, grinste James, damit sein Vater ihm die Geschichte auch abkaufte.

Sein Vater sah seinen Sohn noch einen Moment angestrengt an, schien dann aber zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass er wohl wirklich nur ein paar seltene Comiks und andere Kleinigkeiten über die sich 11-Jährige nunmal freuen, bekommen hatte.

Daraufhin lächelte er seinen Sohn an und meinte zwinkernd:"_Aber nicht, dass du mir zu viel anstellst in der Schule."_

Damit verließ er das Zimmer und sein Sohn hatte nun die Gelegenheit sich einmal dem Brief zu widmen, den sein Onkel mitgeschickt hatte.

_Lieber James,_

_ich denke, ich habe dir nicht zu viel versprochen, denn mit diesem Umhang wird es wohl keinem noch so guten Lehrer gelingen dich zu stören, wenn du in Ruhe das Schloss erkunden willst. Ich würde dir aber raten nicht zu vielen Freunden deinen Besitz zu zeigen, denn er ist bestimmt nicht nur für dich nützlich. Also such dir die Leute, die den Umhang sehen sollen gut aus._

_Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß In Hogwarts._

_Albert_

_Ps. Melde dich mal, wenn du einen Geheimgang oder ähnliches entdeckt hast. Natürlich kannst du mich auch gerne um Rat fragen, wenn du einen nützlichen Ort nicht findest. _

Grinsend legte James den Brief beiseite und holte seinen Umhang wieder hervor.

-----------------------

Die folgende Zeit verging für die Einzelnen mal unglaublich schnell, mal viel zu langsam. James hatte während der verbliebenen Zeit zu Hause schon begonnen die Benutzung seines Unhangs zu perfektionieren. Anfänglich war er nur tagsüber durch's Haus geschlichen und hatte geguckt, ob seine Eltern ihn irgendwann entdecken würden. Schließlich hatte er jedoch auch angefangen nachts umher zu wandern und das zu tun, was er vorher nie durfte: Mehr Süßigkeiten nehmen als erlaubt, nachts noch Erdbeerkuchen essen, überhaupt erstmal nicht schlafen und und und. Eines Nachts hatte er sogar das Grundstück verlassen und beschlossen seinen Freunden einen nächtlichen Besuch abzustatten. Als er jedoch vor dem Zimmer des schlafenden Lucas stand und hineinlugte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es wohl viel gefährlicher war von diesen mit einem Tarnumhang erwischt zu werden, als von seinen Eltern und so hatte er derartige Ausflüge gelassen.

Peter hingegen hatte die Zeit damit verbracht sich schon einmal durch das eine oder andere Buch zu lesen, wobei er von seinem Bruder nur die einfachen Kapitel geraten bekam. Zwar las er von einigen einfachen Sprüchen und sein Bruder versicherte ihm auch, dass sie schwerer klangen als sie waren, doch probieren wollte er sie dennoch lieber nicht. Daher gefielen ihm die Bücher von Geschichte der Zauberei und aus Kräuterkunde am besten, da man dort viel Interessantes erfuhr ohne das man großartig zaubern können musste.

Remus hingegen hatte sich nun, da er einen Zauberstab hatte schon an einigen Zaubersprüchen versucht. Er hatte sich vorgenommen in Hogwarts mit guten Noten zu bestehen, da er es Dumbledore einfach schuldig war, dass er sich anstrengte, denn immerhin hatte der Schulleiter sich sehr für ihn eingesetzt.

Von den Viern war es wohl Sirius, der den Beginn des Schuljahres am meisten erwartete. Seit er den Brief erhalten hatte, hatte ihm sein Vater jeden Tag Vorträge über Reinblütigkeit, die Familie Black, das Haus Slytherin, die anderen komischen Häuser, den Schulleiter(den sein Vater nicht mochte) und anderes gehalten in der Hoffnung Sirius möglichst viel der richtigen Einstellung mitzugeben. Sirius konnte es in den letzten Tagen kaum noch abwarten bis es endlich der 1. September würde. Zwar hatter er überhaupt keine Vorstellung von Hogwarts und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, wusste er auch nicht, wie es großartig besser werden sollte, wenn er nun mit einem ganzen Haus Malfoys, Lestranges oder Black-Cousinen leben musste, aber allein die Aussicht in einem riesigen Schloss voller Geheimgänge und Verstecke(falls er mal keinen Bock mehr auf seine neuen "Freunde" hatte)zu wohnen und dort vielleicht mal seine Cousine Andromeda, die im 6. Jahr in Ravenclaw war, wiederzusehen, stimmte ihn positiv auf Hogwarts ein.

Da die Zeit aber nun einmal vergeht, war es schließlich doch endlich der erste September.

Remus war als erster der vier am Bahngleis 9 3/4 angekommen. Seine Mutter hatte etwas in London zu erledigen und setzte ihren Sohn daher etwas eher am Bahnhof ab. Nachdem sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte( sie hatte ihn mindestens fünf Mal daran erinnert fleißig und brav zu sein und sich natürlich an Dumbledores Instruktionen bezüglich der Vollmondzeit zu halten und ihm auch noch zehn Mal gesagt hatte, dass sie und sein Vater ihn vermissen würden), hatte er den Zug betreten und sich ein Abteil weiter vorne gesucht von wo aus man die ankommenden Schüler sehen konnte. Er hoffte insgeheim vielleicht James zu sehen und ihn in sein Abteil holen zu können. Eigentlich hatte er beschlossen sich keine Freunde zu suchen(auf Grund seines kleinen Geheimnisses) doch seine Mutter hatte ihn ermutigt sich doch wenigstens ein oder zwei zu suchen. Wenn sie seine Freunde und vielleicht etwas älter seien, würden sie auch seine Freunde bleiben, wenn sie mitbekämen, was er war. Und da Remus das Gefühl hatte, dass James ein solcher Freund werden könnte, wollte er gern auch etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

James jedoch ließ noch etwas auf sich warten. Stattdessen beobachtete Remus die Leute, die langsam eintrudelten( Remus war zusammen mit ein paar Siebtklässlern der Erste gewesen). Er sah einige aufgeregte Erstklässler, wie er vermutete, da sie eingeschüchtert neben ihren Eltern herliefen und einige ältere Schüler mit silbernen Abzeichen. Schon bald schwollen die wenigen Gespräche auf dem Bahnsteig jedoch zusammen mit kreischenden Eulen und miauenden Katzen zu einem für Remus unbekannten Lärm an. So viele Magier auf einem Haufen waren für ihn vollkommen neu. So entschied er sich sein Buch für den Verwandlungsunterricht rauszuholen und von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick auf den Bahnsteig zu werfen. Bald jedoch war er so in seine Lektüre vertieft, dass er erschrocken zusammenfuhr, als jemand seine Abteiltür öffnete.

"_Na, Remus!"_ James grinste ihn breit an,"_ Du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir etwas Gesellschaft leiste, oder?"_ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schob er seinen Koffer in das Abteil und ließ sich Remus gegenüber am Fenster nieder.

"_Was liest du denn da?"_, fragte er schließlich.

"_Das Buch zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Ist echt interessant weißt du? Hast du auch schon irgendwelche Sprüche gelernt?"_

"_Wie kommst du denn darauf? Dafür bleibt ja in Hogwarts noch genug Zeit",_ antwortete er und grinste noch etwas breiter.

Dennoch unterhielten sie sich bald angeregt über die Zaubersprüche, die sie in Hogwarts unbedingt lernen wollten und bekamen gar nicht mit, dass der Zug langsam anfuhr. Während sie immer schneller wurden und London verließen, sprachen sie eine Weile gar nicht miteinander. Beide sahen aus dem Fenster und schauten die Häuser und kurz darauf die Weiden und Tiere, an denen sie vorbeifuhren, an. Erst als sich die Abteiltür wieder öffnete, wurden sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"_Ähm, tschuldigung"_ Wie Remus sofort erkannte war der Junge, der in der Tür stand und sie ängstlich ansah, der kleine, pummelige, der James in der Winkelgasse seine Bücher in den Rücken geworfen hatte. Daher sah er ihn ermutigend an, da dieser sich nicht zu trauen schien zu sagen, was er von ihnen wollte.

"_Ähm, also, ich wollte nur wissen ob ihr vielleicht meinen Bruder gesehen habt."_

Remus wollte gerade antworten, als James zu sprechen begann.

"_Ach! Du bist doch der, der mich mit seinen Büchern abgeworfen hat!"_ James grinste den Jungen breit an, doch dieser schien jetzt eher erschrocken, da James sich an sein kleines Missgeschick erinnern konnte.

"_Das tut mir wirklich Leid! Das wollte ich echt nicht",_sagte er deshalb kleinlaut und starrte zu Boden.

"_Ach was,das macht ja nix. Hast du nicht Lust dich zu uns zu setzen? Wir haben wohl noch einen oder zwei Plätze hier frei" _James deutete auf all die leeren Plätze neben sich und Remus.

"_Ähm,eigentlich wollte ich mich ja zu seinem Bruder-"_ begann der Dicke, doch James ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden, indem er aufstand, an ihm vorbei ging und seinen Koffer ins Abteil hievte.

"_Na komm schon, dein Bruder wird dich schon finden! Ansonsten suchst du ihn halt eben und sagst Bescheid, dass du hier bist. Ich bin übrigens James Potter."_ Er reichte ihm die Hand, die der Junge zögerlich schüttelte.

"_Peter Pettigrew"_, sagte er und blickte nun Remus an, der sofort aufstand, ihm ebenfalls die Hand schüttelte und ihn begrüßte:"_Ich bin Remus Lupin. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen."_

Nachdem sich die drei mit einander bekannt gemacht hatten, fing James an Peter mit Remus Hilfe zu erklären, was genau es mit Quidditch auf sich hatte, denn Peter schien von Quidditsch noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. James wollte ihm gerade einen Überblick über die besten Quidditch-Mannschaften Englands geben, als die Abteiltür erneut aufging.

"_Hier steckst du Peter! Ich hab mir schon Gedanken gemacht, wo du abgeblieben bist."_ Unverkennbar Peters großer Bruder stand in der Tür, denn er war ebenfalls pummelig und hatte die selben mausgrauen Augen und das gleiche Gesicht. Nur schien er etwas selbstbewusster als sein kleiner Bruder.

"_Tut mir Leid, Andrew, ich wollte eigentlich ja noch Bescheid sagen,aber..."_

"_Macht nix, macht nix. Wie ich sehe, hast du ja schon eigene Freunde gefunden. Ich bin Andrew, Peters älterer Bruder und bin im dritten Jahr in Hufflepuff."_, stellte Andrew sich höflich vor, worauf James und Remus ebenfalls mit ihren Namen antworteten.

"_Gut, ich geh dann wieder. Du findest mich im ersten Abteil links im nächsten Wagon, wenn was ist,Peter."_ Und somit verließ er das Abteil wieder, sodass Remus, Peter und James sich wieder ihrem Gespräch zuwenden konnten.

------------------

"_Hast du gehört, wie der geschrien hat, als Rabastan ihn kopfüber in Luft gezaubert hat?"_

Schallendes Gelächter. Im Abteil von Sirius, seinen Cousinen, den Lestrange-Brüdern und Malfoy erzählten sich die Älteren gerade, wie sie im letzen Jahr den Muggelstämmigen das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Mit jeder Geschichte fiel es Sirius schwerer ihnen zuzuhören, denn er konnte dieses Geprahle nicht ausstehen._ Muggel kann ich auch verhexen, dass is ja keine Kunst,_ dachte Sirius genervt und sah aus dem Fenster. Gerade fuhren sie an einer Reihe Bäume vorbei.

_"Hey Sirius!"_, drang die Stimme seiner Cousine Bellatrix zu ihm durch. Er wandte sich zu ihr und blickte direkt in ihr hämisches Gesicht. "_Geh mal gucken, wo die Alte mit dem Essen bleibt, wir haben Hunger."_

Im folgenden durfte Sirius sich merken, was wer denn gerne Essen wollte und schlurfte dann missmutig aus dem Abteil. Da er sich dachte, dass die besagte Alte bestimmt noch eher am Anfang des Zuges war, beschloss er erst einmal in den hinteren Teil des Zuges zu gehen. So würde er Zeit schinden können und müsste die Gesellschaft dieser Vollidioten erstmal nicht ertragen.

So wanderte er gemächlich den Gang entlang und spähte hie und da in ein Abteil. In manchen Abteilen sah er Mädchen kichernd über Zeitschriften hängen, in anderen spielten Jungen mit magischen Spielkarten. Viel zu schnell war er am Ende des Zuges angelangt. Seufzend drehte er sich um und trottete den Weg wieder zurück. _Letztenendes auch gut so_, dachte er, denn wenn die Alte mit dem Speisewägelchen schon an seinem Abteil vorbeikommen würde, bevor er wieder da wäre, würde er bestimmt nicht gut davon kommen. Aber er hatte Glück, denn die alte Frau war in seinem Wagon noch nicht in Sicht und so schlich Sirius sich schnell an seinem Abteil vorbei, damit seine Cousinen und die anderen ihn nicht bemerkten. Nicht allzu fern stand dann tatsächlich eine alte Frau mit einem Wagen, der vollbelanden war mit Süßigkeiten und anderen leckeren Sachen, auf dem Gang. Ein Junge mit Brille und in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haaren kaufte gerade ein paar Süßigkeiten. Sirius trat auf ihn und die Frau zu, würdigte den Jungen aber keines Blickes und blaffte der Alten seine Bestellung zu. Er merkte, dass der Brillenjunge ihn kurz angesehen hatte, wenn er hingeschaut hätte, hätte er gemerkt, dass er dies mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und leicht irritiert über die unhöfliche Art Sirius' getan hatte. Er fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und reichte ein paar Pasteten und Schokofrösche in sein Abteil, wo ein Junge mit braunen Haaren stand und ihm die Sachen abnahm, während er Sirius musterte.

"_Was gibt's denn zu gucken?"_, blaffte Sirus, der mehr als genervt war.

"_Nichts, tut mir Leid"_, antwortete der Junge kleinlaut und verzog sich ins Abteil zurück.

"_Oha, ein ganz sympathicher Zeitgenosse"_, kommentierte der Junge mit den abstehenden Haaren. Er schien sich von Sirius schlechter Laune nicht so leicht einschüchtern zu lassen, wie sein Kumpel. Sirius entschied sich jedoch nichts zu tun außer ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen und sein Essen zu bezahlen, denn auf Diskussionen hatte er jetzt fast noch weniger Lust als auf seine Cousinen. Und so ging Sirius dann, äußerst langsam, damit er zum einen nichts fallen ließ und zum anderen auch ja nicht zu früh wieder in seinem Abteil war, den Gang entlang.

"_Was hast du denn getrieben?"_, wurde er sogleich von seiner Cousine angefahren, als er schließlich doch wieder zurück war.

"_Da war so 'ne Dicke, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie denn alles kaufen wollte. Als hätte es einen großen Unterschied gemacht, ob sie nun 5 Schokofrösche oder 8 Laktritzzauberstäbe genommen hätte."_, log Sirius schnell und ohne rot zu werden. Da seine Cousine nichts antwortete, ging er davon aus, dass sie ihm glaubte.

-------------------------

Während der Zug weiter durch 's Land an Feldern und Bäumen vorbeiraste, begann es draußen Nacht zu werden. Nur langsam ging die Sonne bei diesem schönen Wetter unter und ließ auch Sirius seine schlechte Laune etwas vergessen. Den restlichen Teil der Fahrt wurde er von seinen Mitfahrern sowieso gründlich übergangen, sodass er sich innerlich auf Hogwarts freun konnte. Als die Sonne gerade untergegangen war, wurde der Zug schließlich langsamer und hielt an einem kleinen Bahnhof an. Sofort drängelt sich auf den Gängen die Schüler doch mit Malfoy und Co. als Vorhut war es für Sirius ein Leichtes mit als Erster einen Fuß aus dem Zug zu setzten. Mittlerweile war es relativ dunkel geworden, sodass Sirius zuerst nicht erkennen konnte, wessen Stimme er immer wieder "_Erstklässler alle mal herhören!Kommt bitte zu mir!Erstklässler hierher!"_ rufen hörte (Im Nachhinein hielt er sich fast selbst für bescheuert, weil der Besitzer dieser Stimme so gewaltig groß war, dass es einfach unmöglich war ihn zu übersehen). Der riesige Mann, der den eingeschüchterten Erstklässlern den Weg leuchtete, schien noch gar nicht so alt zu sein, hatte aber denn einen zotteligen Vollbart, der ihn älter wirken ließ._ Was das wohl für einer ist...Für einen Riesen zu klein, aber für'n Menschen viel zu riesig..._,grübelte Sirius, während er der Gruppe mit leichtem Abstand folgte. Dies hatte jedoch zur Folge, dass er bei den Booten, zu denen der Große sie geführt hatte, nur noch wählen konnte zu wem er zusteigen wollte und nicht sein eigenes Boot belegen konnte.

"_Hey, Sirius! Hierher!"_, hörte er es plötzlich neben sich schnarren. Er erkannte Severus Snape, den hakennasigen Jungen mit den fettigen Haaren, dem er in der Buchhandlung im Weg gesessen hatte. Wohl oder übel musste er sich zu ihm und seinem Kumpel ins Boot setzen und in den folgenden Minuten einen Vortrag über Snapes Vorhaben in Hogwarts ertragen. Das Zuhören vergaß er jedoch schnell, als er Hogwarts das erste Mal in seiner ganzen Pracht sehen konnte. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, stieß er ebenso wie die meisten anderen ein staunendes "wow" aus, als er die vielen Türme mit den kleinen Fenstern, die wie Augen aussahen, in den Himmel ragen sah. Jetzt konnte er es wirklich kaum mehr erwarten anzukommen. Viel zu lange verging daher für ihn die Zeit bis sie anlegten und hoch in die Eingangshallte des Schlosses geführt wurden. Von Hagrid wurden sie dort einer älteren Hexe mit strengen Blick und noch strengeren Haarknoten übergeben, die ihnen Instruktionen erteilte.

"_Ich bin Professor McGonagell und_ _ich werde Sie gleich in die Große Halle führen, wo die restlichen Schüler und Lehrer Sie bereits erwarten. Dort wird die Auswahlzeremonie mittels des Sprechenden Hutes erfolgen. Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich ruhig zu verhalten und den Ablauf nicht zu stören. Folgen Sie mir bitte."_

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und führte die nun noch mehr eingeschüchtert wirkende Gruppe in die Große Halle. In Zweierreihen schritten sie an den langen Tischen, die bereits bis auf ein paar Plätze vollbesetzt waren, vorbei. Einige, wie Sirius, interessierte jedoch die Decke, die den Himmel zeigte, wie er draußen über ihnen war viel mehr. Heute konnte man die mittlerweile sternenklare Nacht sehen, wie sie sie vor kurzem verlassen hatten, als sie ihns Schloss gingen.

Am Ende der Halle, dort wo Prof. Mc Gonagell sie hinführte, stand unverkennbar der Lehrertisch und noch unverkennbarer in der Mitte auf einem hohen Stuhl saß Albus Dumbledore. Sirius hatte ihn oder auch nur ein Bild von ihm zwar noch nie gesehen, aber dieser Mann mit den langen grauen Haaren und dem langen grauen Bart, dem freudigen Lächeln und der Halbmondbrille, konnte nur Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sein, den sein Vater nichts ausstehen konnte. Vor dem Lehrertisch bleib seine Gruppe stehen und die Professorin holte einen Stuhl und einen alten Hut hervor. Wobei Hut noch geschmeichelt war, denn dieser Fetzen Stoff schien seine besten Jahre bereits hinter sich zu haben. Sirius wunderte sich gerade, was das Ganze überhaupt sollte, als sich ein Riss in dem Hut öffnete und der Fetzen zu sprechen begann.

_"In Hogwarts gibt es der Häuser vier_

_und darum werde ich sagen dir_

_in welches du am besten passt_

_..."_

Sirius hörte nicht zu. Die vier Häuser interessierten ihn nicht. Sein Vater hatte ihm genug erzählt und überhaupt war es ja von vornherein klar, in welches er kommen würde. Um das rauszufinden brauchte er keinen sprechenden Hut. Während seine gute Laune von der Ankunft langsam wieder verflog, beendete der Hut sein Gedicht und Prof. Mc Gonagell trat wieder hervor mit einer Pergamentrolle in der Hand.

"_So, ich werde Sie jetzt nacheinander aufrufen. Sie treten vor, setzten sich auf den Stuhl und den Hut auf und dieser wird dann ihr Haus verkünden. Sobald dies geschehen ist, können sie sich an den jeweiligen Haustisch setzen._

_Allister, John."_

Ein blonder Junge mit angsterfüllten Augen trat aus der Menge hervor und drehte sich mindestens vier Mal unsicher um bevor er endlich den Stuhl erreicht hatte, sich darauf niederließ und sich den Hut überstülpte, der ihm sogleich bis zur Nase rutschte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis der Hut mit lauter, kraftvoller Stimme "Hufflepuff!" ausrief und der Junge unter lautem Applaus vom Stuhl sprang und sich auf einen freien Platz seins neuen Tischs fallen ließ.

"_Avery, Mortimer"_

Sirius sah wie vor ihm der Junge, der mit ihm und Snape in einem Boot gesessen hatte sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger ließ er sich selbsticher auf dem Stuhl nieder. Der Hut war ihm gerade bis zur Nase hinuntergerutscht, als er schon wieder seinen "Mund" öffnete und "Slytherin!" verkündete. Genauso selbstischer, ja eher arrogant, fand Sirius, stand er wieder auf und ging auf den johlenden Slytherintisch zu. Sirius konnte Malfoy und seine Cousinen applaudieren und grinsen sehen. Für nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, während er diesen Tisch beobachtete, überkam ihn das starke Gefühl dort nicht hinzuwollen. Doch er erstickte es sofort, als er bemerkte, was er da gerade dachte, denn er musste nach Slytherin und er würde dorthin kommen, denn er war ja ein Black.

"_Black, Sirius!"_

Die Professorin riss ihn mit ihrer Ansage aus den Gedanken, sodass Sirius kurz erschrak bevor er ebenfalls gelassen auf den Stuhl zuging. Er schnappte sich den Stofffetzen in Hutform und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ehe er den Hut aufsetzte, der auch ihm sofort bis zur Nase rutschte.

"_Ah, ein kleiner Black"_, hörte er sogleich eine Stimme in seinem Ohr. Sie sprach relativ gedämpft. In der Großen halle konnte sie wohl keiner verstehen.

_Was is denn daran interessant,_ dachte Sirius mürrisch und guckte, unter dem Hut natürlich für niemanden sichtbar,böse.

"_Hm,ich hatte schon seit 2 Jahren keinen Black mehr...und wie ich hier sehe, sitzt hier nun ein ganz besonderes Exemplar!Intelligent bist du, keine Frage, wie deine Cousine Andromeda. Auch Macht steht dir besonders gut, genau wie Narzissa und Bellatrix, aber ich sehe da noch etwas anderes..Mut, Drang sich zu beweisen, Qualitäten, die einen guten Freund ausmachen,jaja..."_

_Aha, toll, jetzt mach schon, ist doch eh klar, dass ich nach Slytherin komme, tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht!_ Sirius wurde langsam ärgerlich. Warum dauerte das bei ihm so lange? Er war ein Black, da gab's nur eine Möglichkeit, was musst dieser Hut jetzt noch drumherumreden?  
"_Slytherin? Eine Option, sicherlich, aber bestimmt nicht die erste Wahl bei dir, bestimmt nicht."_ Der Hut lachte kurz, als hätte Sirius eine besonders dämliche Frage gestellt.

"_Dein Haus ist bestimmt GRYFFINDOR!"_ Im Gegensatz zu den Erklärungen, die nur Sirius in seinem Ohr vernommen hatte, war das letzte Wort für alle hörbar. Doch diesmal regte keiner seine Hand zum Applaus. Die Schüler an den Tischen starrten entgeistert nach vorne zu dem Stuhl auf dem Sirius, noch immer mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf, saß. Vereinzelt flüsterten einige Schüler, meist muggelstämmige, die sich erkundigten, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Es war nur schwer auszumachen, wer geschockter war: die Slytherins oder die Gryffindors.

Langsam nahm Sirius den Hut ab, als er sich gefangen hatte und schritt schnell auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu, wo er sich auf den äußersten Platz setzte und nach vorne starrte um vorzugeben, er warte darauf, dass es weiterging. Während McGonnagell, die selbst erstaunt innegehalten hatte, nun versuchte wieder zur Auswahl zurückzukehren, herrschte in Sirius' Kopf ein Gedankenchaos. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass die meisten Schüler ihn anstarrten, als erwarteten sie eine Erklärung.

Wie konnte er ein Gryffindor sein? Er war doch ein Black! Blacks kamen nach Slytherin!(eine kleine, unterdrückte Stimme in seinem Kopf erinnerte ihn kurz daran, dass seine Cousine Andromeda auch eine Black war) Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sein Vater würde bestimmt verrückt spielen und seine Mutter ebenso! Sie würden ihm sagen, er konnte ja nichts anderes werden! Nur langsam konnte er Ordnung in seine Gedanken bringen und sich beruhigen. Man könnte sagen, dass diese Auswahl für ihn ein mittelschwerer Schock war, auch wenn er insgeheim doch genau das erhofft hatte. Insgeheim hatte er wirklich nicht nach Slytherin gewollt, aber die Konfrontation mit dieser Realität war nun doch etwas überrsachend gekommen. Als Sirius das erste Mal wieder etwas von der Zeremonie mitbekam, setzte sich gerade ein Junge namens Remus Lupin an seinen Tisch. Sirius blickte kurz an seinem Tisch entlang und entdeckte neben Remus( den er als den Jungen, den er im Zug angeschnauzt hatte, wiedererkannte) auch noch zwei Mädchen, eins mit flammendroten Haaren und grünen Augen und eines mit langen braunen Haaren an seinem Tisch, die zu Anfang noch nicht da gewesen waren. Endlich konnte Sirius sich dazu zwingen wieder seine fast volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Hut und dem Rest Erstklässlern zu widmen. Nicht zu spät, denn so sah er in kürzester Zeit hintereinander mehrere neue Mitschüler seines Hauses. Zuerst setzte sich Benjamin Newman an den Gryffindortisch, gefolgt von Sean Owen.Die Schüler, die auf die anderen Häuser verteilt wurden, nahm Sirius hingegen kaum war. Als schließlich ein kleiner, dicker Junge namens Peter Pettigrew nach vorne ging, konnte Siris das erste Mal an diesem Abend wieder kurz innerlich lachen, denn Peter hatte sich in seinem Umhangsaum verhakt, als er nach vorne trat und dadurch beinahe die restlichen Schüler wie Dominosteine umgekippt, wenn nicht zwei Jungen ihn geistesgegenwärtig festgehalten hätten. _Der braucht den Hut nicht, der geborene Hufflepuff,_ dachte Sirius und grinste kurz hämisch. Es folgten, wie Sirius empfand, unzählige Minuten, in denen der Knirps auf dem Stuhl saß mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf. Doch gerade, als Sirius sich fragte, ob es bei ihm genauso lange gedauert hatte, öffnete der Hund seinen Mund und rief "_Gryffindor!"_

Das gab Sirius den Rest. Was war das denn für ein Auswahlverfahren, das ihn nach Gryffindor steckte und diesen Vollidioten erster Güte ebenso! Das konnte doch nicht ernst gemeint sein, dass er mit einem solchen Trottel sieben Jahre seines Lebens verbringen sollte! Während es in Sirius kochte, bekam er gar nicht mit, dass auch der folgende Schüler, James Potter, nach Gryffindor kam. Er bemerkte diesen erst, als dieser sich wohl oder übel, um nicht neben ihm zu sitzen, ihm gegenüber setzte.

_"Mann, so viele Neu-Gryffindors hatten wir schon ewig nicht mehr, glaub ich!",_ hörte Sirius einen älteren Schüler, der neben dem Mädchen mit den roten Haaren saß, sagen._ Ja, und ich weiß auch, wer hier nicht hergehört!_, dachte Sirius verbittert. Im folgenden wurden nur noch Schüler nach Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw verteilt, sodass der Sitzplatz neben Sirius frei blieb.

Als schließlich alle Schüler verteilt waren und mehr oder weniger glücklich an ihren Tischen saßen, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore und blickte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf seine Schüler.

"_Bevor wir endlich mit dem lang ersehnten Festmahl beginnen, möchte ich noch eben ein paar Worte über unsere wichtigsten Regeln verlieren. Aber keine Sorge, ich fasse mich kurz. Allen Schülern ist es, wie immer, verboten einen Fuß in den Verbotenen Wald zu setzten. Wenn ihr euch mal nicht an diese Regel im Genauen erinnern könnt, nehmt doch bitte den Namen des Waldstücks als Hilfestellung, um euch zu erinnern."_- er zwinkerte kurz und fuhr dann fort "_ Zudem ist das Zaubern auf den Gängen verboten. Alle anderen Hinweise in Hinblick auf Verbote und Regeln im Schulgebäude, könnt ihr bei unserem Hausmeister Mr. Grand nachfragen. Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Appetit!"_

Mit einem Mal füllten sich die langen Tische mit allem erdenklichen Essen, sodass sogar Sirius, der ja einiges gewohnt war, vor Staunen seine schlechte Laune vergaß. In der ganzen Halle war nun das Geklirr von Besteck und Unmengen Gespräche zu hören. Gegenüber von Sirius erzählte Peter gerade, was ihm der Hut erklärt hatte.

"_..Und dann hat er gesagt, ich sei meinem Bruder zwar ähnlich, aber wir wären nicht gleich und deshalb würde ich ja viel besser nach Gryffindor passen! Ich kann's echt nicht glauben, dass du und Remus und ich echt alle zusammen hier in Gryffindor sind!"_

_Wenigstens einer ist zurfrieden mit dem, was der wirre, alte Wischlappen ausgespuckt hat,_ dachte Sirius ärgerlich, als er sich noch einmal Bratkartoffeln auftat.

"_Ich frag mich, nach was für Kriterien der Hut wirklich entscheidet, wo wir hinkommen oder wie er so treffsicher rausfinden will, wo wir wirklich am besten hinpassen."_, hörte Sirius den Jungen, James, der ihm gegenüber saß, sagen. Er blickte auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. James erwiderte den Blick und obwohl keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort sagte, herrschte eine Spannung als hätte sie sich gerade angeschrien. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich noch ewig so angestarrt und alles Essen vergessen, wenn Remus nicht James angesprochen hätte. Für den Rest des Essens wurde Sirius von seinen Mitschülern in Ruhe gelassen und war auch recht dankbar dafür, denn er wollte mittlerweile nur noch seine Ruhe und ein Bett. So kam es ihm sehr recht, dass nach einer Portion Pudding Dumbledore erneut aufstand und den Schülern eine angenehme Nacht wünschte. Sofort wuselte ein älterer Schüler herbei.

"_Hallo Erstklässler! Ich bin Alan Richards und hier Vertrauensschüler. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen zu Schloss, zum Unterricht oder wozu auch immer habt oder sonst irgendwie Hilfe braucht, könnt ihr gern zu mir kommen. Ich bring euch auch jetzt hoch zu euren Schlafsäalen. Kommt einfach mit."  
_Damit ging er voraus und die Erstklässler, die allesamt ziemlich müde aussahen, folgten ihm. Auch an anderen Tischen standen nun Schüler auf und Sirius bemerkte mit einem unguten Gefühl, dass auch seine Cousinen direkt auf die Eingangshalle zusteuerten. Jedoch gingen sie nicht hianus, sondern warteten anscheinend auf ihren Cousin.

"_Hey Sirius!"_, Bellatrix packte ihn am Arm, als er die beiden ignorierend aus der Halle gehen wollte. Da der letzte seiner Gruppe war, fiel es nicht auf, dass er zurückgehalten wurde.

"_Was sollte das?"_, blaffte Bellatrix im halben Flüsterton.

"_Was sollte was?",_ entgegnete Sirius jedoch nur schroff. Er wollte weder mit seinen Cousinen reden müssen noch den Anschluss an seine Gruppe und somit an sein Bett verlieren.

"_Wieso bist du ein Gryffindor? Kannst du mir das Mal verraten? Ein Black in Gryffindor! Du machst uns zum Gespött der Reinblütigen! Du lässt dich mit Muggeln ein!"_

_"Mann, keine Ahnung, was sich der Fetzen dabei gedacht hat und jetzt lass mich gehen!"_

_"Du weißt, dass das Ärger geben wird und nicht nur von deinen Eltern?"_, mischte sich nun auch Narzissa ein.

_"Hey du, kleiner Black! Nicht plaudern, Zeit für die Familie hattest du in den Ferien, jetzt geht's hoch in den Turm!"_ Der Vetrauensschüler kam gerade die Treppe wieder herunter, da er offenbar das Verschwinden eines seiner Schützlinge bemerkt hatte.

"_Tut mir ja wirklich Leid, Bella, dass ich dir deinen Cousin entreißen muss, aber wenn du aufgepasst hast, hast du festgestellt, dass er in meinem Haus ist. Danke."_ Damit legte er Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter, lächelte Bellatrix noch leicht überzogen freundlich an und schob Sirius die Treppe hinauf. "_Schlammblut!"_ hörte Sirius Bellatrix sagen, wusste jedoch nicht, ob Alan es nicht hörte oder überhörte. Bei seiner Gruppe angelangt waren ihm die Blicke der anderen natürlich sicher. Sirius überging diese jedoch, indem er sich den Protraits widmete, die die kleine Gruppe alle interessiert anstarrten.

Alan führte die Neulinge nun einige Treppe hinauf, wobei er sie auf deren Tücken hinwies und blieb schließlich vor dem Portrait einer fetten Dame stehen. Diese beäugte ihn und die Truppe interessierte und fragte schließlich:"_Passwort?"_

_"Säuredrops"_, antwortete der Vertrauensschüler prompt und fügte an die Erstklässler gewandt hinzu "_Gut merken!"_

Nacheinander steigen sie in ein rundes Turmzimmer. Es war in Rot, der Farbe der Gryffindors gehalten. Im Kamin brannte ein wärmendes Feuer und überall standen gemütlich aussehende Sessel und Tische zum arbeiten. Dieses Zimmer gefiel Sirius, denn er war noch nie in einem so gemütlichen, warmen Raum gewesen.Während der Vertrauensschüler den Mädchen ihren Weg zeigte, blickte Sirius sich noch genauer um und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Länderein. Alan war jedoch recht schnell, sodass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb bis auch er eine Treppe hoch zu seinem Schlafsaal ging. Auch dies war ein runder Raum in dem 6 Himmelbetten mit roten Vorhängen standen. Auch ihre Koffer standen schon im Zimmer.

"_Gut, hier schlaft ihr also. Ich werd dann jetzt gehen. Es sei euch geraten am besten gleich zu schlafen. Morgen geht's mit dem Unterricht los und ihr wollt doch bestimmt keinen schlechten Eindruck machen."_ Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und verließ den Raum. Es ging Sirius zwar bei Weitem nicht um Eindruck bei den Lehrern, aber er war jetzt einfach viel zu kaputt, um auch nur die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum wieder runter zu steigen. Also nahm er seinen Koffer, zerrte ihn zu dem Bett, dass am weitesten von der Tür entfernt stand und ließ sich darauf nieder. Es fiel ihm schwer sich noch einmal aufzuraffen und sich umzuziehen, tat es jedoch, während er merkte, wie die anderen Schüler unter verstohlenen Blicken auf ihn ebenfalls ihre Betten wählten (aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass die Betten neben ihm nicht sonderlich beliebt waren, aber letztenendes doch von Remus und James belegt wurden).

Als er endlich die Vorhänge zugezogen und sich zugedeckt hatte, fiel er sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf und träumte von vielen großen Räumen mit roten Sesseln auf denen lauter alte Hüte lagen.


	4. Zauberkunst, Geschichte und Zaubertränke

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte James, als Remus die Vorhänge seines Betts zur Seite zog und ihm die grellen Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht schienen.

"_Aufstehen James! Oder willst du schon am ersten Tag zu spät sein?"_

Während James sich langsam aufrappelte und nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttsich tastete, da seine Augen sich noch nicht an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, riss Remus bei Peter die Vorhänge ebenfalls auf und weckte diesen.

Nachdem Peter und James sich angezogen hatten, folgten sie Remus, der munter voranschritt, hinunter in die Große Halle, wo sie tags zuvor noch nervös auf die Auswahl gewartet hatten. In der Halle herrschte schon richtiger Trubel, da fast alle Schüler zum Früchstücken gekommen waren und sich unterhielten und lachten.

James und seine Freunde schritten am Gryffindortisch entlang auf der Suche nach drei zusammenliegenden Sitzplätzen, als sie von Benjamin Newman angehalten wurden.

"_Hey ihr drei! Wir sind doch in einer Klasse, oder?"_

_"Öh, ja"_, antwortete James zögerlich für sich und seine Freunde.

"_Super! Professor McGonagell hat mir unsere Stundenpläne gegeben. Hier sind eure. Könnt ihr Black auch seinen geben? Ihr geht ja grad nach hinten, wie ich sehe."_

Er warf einen Blick ans Ende des Tisches, dem James und Remus folgten. Dort saß Sirius Black, etwas abseits vom Geschehen. James war relativ klar, dass Benjamin nur auf die erste Gelegenheit gewartet hatte irgendjemandem dessen Stundenplan in die Hand zu drücken, weshalb er nicht vorhatte ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun. Als ob er diesen Typen leiden könnte, nachdem er Remus am Vortag im Zug so blöd angemacht hatte, von seiner Abstammung mal ganz zu schweigen. Remus schien jedoch, zu James' Verbitterung, nicht halb so nachtragend zu sein.

"_Klar machen wir das. Kein Problem."_ Remus nahm die Stundenpläne entgegen und verteilte sie auf seine Freunde, wobei er von James nur einen bösen Blick erntete.

"_Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"_, fragte er aufrichtig erstaunt darüber, dass James aufeinmal so sauer dreinschaute.

"_Nee, nee, alles ok.",_ antwortete James knapp. Er wollte jetzt nicht wegen diesem Black Jungen auf Remus sauer sein. Was konnte er denn dafür? So folgte er Remus den Tisch entlang, ließ sich aber schon auf den ersten sich anbietenden Platz fallen, sodass er nicht mit dem Black konfrontiert werden musste und sah sich stattdessen zusammen mit Peter den Stundenplan an.

"_Gleich Zauberkunst in den ersten beiden Stunden..."_, sagte Peter und sah niedergeschlagen drein.

"_Na und?"_, kommentierte James, während er einen Toast griff.

"_Das ist bestimmt total schwer...ich hab noch nie richtig gezaubert. Ich hätt lieber mit was Leichtem angefangen."_

_"Ach was, am Anfang sind die Sprüche ja noch leicht. Du bist ja bestimmt nicht der einzige von uns, der noch nie gezaubert und Muggeleltern hat."_ Remus hatte den Platz auf Peters anderer Seite eingenommen und ihn aufgemuntert, bevor James etwas hatte antworten können. Dieser hatte das Interesse am Stundenplan bereits verloren und fragte daher:

"_Und Remus, was sagt Blacky?"_

_"Nichts. Hatte grad 'n Toast im Mund."_, antwortete Remus. James war nicht sicher, ob er dies sagte, um das Thema Black zu beenden oder ob es für ihn wirklich nicht mehr dazu zu sagen gab.

So beteiligte sich auch James wieder an dem Gespräch über den Stundenplan bis Remus sie schließlich daran erinnerte, dass sie noch ihre Bücher holen und den Raum finden mussten. Also verließen sie die Große Halle Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. James, der als erster durch das Portraitloch kletterte, wäre dabei fast in ein Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren gerannt, das sich anscheinend direkt vor dem Protrait noch einmal umgedreht hatte.

"_Oh, tut mir Leid"_, entschuldigte sie sich sofort.

"_Kein Problem."_, antwortete James. Jetzt, wo er das Mädchen ansah, fiel ihm die große Ähnlichkeit, die dieses Mädchen mit Mary aus seinem Dor hatte auf.

"_Sagt mal, seid ihr nicht in einer Klasse?"_

Jetzt erst bemerkte James, dass das rothaarige Mädchen und ein weiteres sich anscheinend mit dem Vertrauensschüler vom Vorabend unterhalten hatten, denn dieser sah jetzt ihn fragend an.

"_Äh, ich denke schon..wenn die beiden auch Erstklässler sind"_, antwortete James, während Remus und Peter ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht mehr darauf geachtet hatte, wer noch in seine Klasse gekommen war.

"_Sind sie. Das ist ja wunderbar. Ich hab ihnen nämlich grad erklärt, wo der Raum für Zauberkunst ist, dann könnt ihr ja mitgehen und ich muss es euch nicht noch mal erklären. Ich hab nämlich nicht das Glück wie ihr einen Lehrer wie Flitwick in der ersten Stunden zu haben."_

Er warf den Erstklässlern einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und verließ daraufhin den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"_Na das hört sich doch so an als hätten wir einen netten Zauberkunstlehrer!"_, sagte Remus zu Peter gewandt, als die drei Jungen in ihren Schlafsaal hasteten, um ihre Bücher zu holen. Daraufhin folgten sie den Anweisungen, die der Vertrauensschüler den Mädchen gegeben hatte und nutzen die Zeit sich kennenzulernen.

"_Ich bin Lily Evans."_, stellte sich das rothaarige Mädchen vor, "_Meine Eltern sind Muggel, deshalb weiß ich nicht viel von Zauberei. Nur das, was ich den Ferien gelesen habe."_

_"Und ich bin Caroline Clayton. Meine Eltern sind Zauberer und meinem Opa gehört ein Laden in Hogsmeade!"_

Da Peter im Folgenden erstmal erklärt werden musste, was Hogsmeade war, konnte James sich seine eigenen Gedanken machen. Denn diese Lily erinnerte ihn wirklich ungemein an Mary! Nur die Augen waren anders. Lily hatte grasgrüne Augen, aber Mary hatte dunkelbraune. Außerdem war Mary größer und älter und sah auch ansonsten besser aus, aber Lily sah ihr trotzdem ähnlich.

"_Ich glaub, wir sind da.",_ riss Caroline ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie standen vor einer halboffenen Tür und lugten hienein. Zuerst sahen sie niemanden doch dann entdeckten sie einen winzigen Mann am Lehrerpult, der mit seinem Zauberstab Bücher stapelte. Als er die Schüler entdeckte, sagte er:

"_Ah, Sie müssen die neuen Erstklässler sein. Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein. Wie Sie vielleicht sehen, wende ich hier gerade den Wingardium Leviosa, alsu den Zauberspruch um Gegenstände schweben zu lassen, an. Den werden Sie heute hoffentlich ebenfalls beherrschen."_

Also betraten James und Co. den Klassenraum und beschlagnahmten gleich die besten Plätze in der Mitte, nicht zu weit vorn, aber auch nicht ganz hinten. Remus hatte gerade wieder begonnen Peter zu ermutigen, der nach Flitwicks kleiner Vorführung des Zaubers, den sie selbst an diesem Tag lernen würden, wieder in Selbstzweifel verfallen war, als eine weitere Gruppe Schüler den Weg gefunden zu haben schien. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten sie Unterricht zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs und unter den eingetretenen Schülern entdeckte James das blondgelockte Mädchen aus Ollivanders. Erst ganz zum Schluss, als es gerade zur Stunde gongte, kam auch Sirius Black in den Klassenraum und nahm sogleich einen Platz in der hintersten Ecke ein.

"_So, meine lieben Schüler, da wir jetzt alle versammelt sind, können wir ja beginnen. Wie einige von Ihnen vorhin schon mitgekriegt haben, werden wir heute gleich mit dem Wingardium Leviosa- Spruch anfangen. Der Wingardium Leviosa..."_

Spätestens jetzt war es an der Zeit für James abzuschalten, denn bevor sie wirklich anfangen konnten zu zaubern hielt der winzig kleine Professor noch eine ausschweifende Rede über die Wichtigkeit dieses Zaubers, was man damit anfangen konnte, was man bei der Ausführung beachten musste und so weiter und so weiter. Das einzig interessante an dem Vortrag war, dass der kleine Professor, wenn er an einer besonders heiklen Stelle angelangt war, zu gestikulieren begann und dann immer beinahe von seinem Podest kippte( wie James festgestellt hatte, hatte er die Bücher vor seinem Pult gestapelt, um über ebenjenes hinweggucken zu können). Es dauerte noch mindestens 20 Trockenübungen lang bis sie endlich jeder eine Feder bekamen, um den Zauberspruch endlich selbst einmal zu probieren.

"_Und vergessen Sie nicht, was wir eben geübt haben! Auf die richtige Bewegung kommt es an!"_

Sofort begannen die Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe wie geübt zu schwingen und der Raum war erfüllt von "Wingardium Leviosa"- Rufen.

Bevor James es selbst probierte, beobachtete er erst, wie seine Klassenkameraden sich so anstellten. Einige brachten ihre Federn zum Zittern, anderen ließ sie für eine Sekune sogar schon kurz abheben und andere verzweifelten schon an der korrekten Aussprache des Spruchs. Peter gehörte zu denen, die zwar den Spruch immerhin aussprechen konnte, bei denen sich aber relativ wenig bis im Grunde überhaupt nichts tat. Daher lag es mal wieder an Remus ihn aufzumuntern. Als Remus bemerkte, dass James sie beobachtete, fragte er:  
"_Willst du den Spruch nicht ausprobieren,James?"_

"_Klar, gleich, keine Hektik! Aber wie sieht's bei dir aus. Deine Feder hat sich ja auch noch nicht sonderlich von der Erdanziehung befreit.",_ antwortete James und grinste zurück.

Remus warf einen kurzen Blick auf Peter, der immer noch verzweifelt an seiner Feder rumhexte und flüsterte dann zu James:

"_Ich hab doch zu Hause schon geübt. Wenn das jetzt gleich beim ersten Versuch klappt, dann ist das doch blöd für die, die es noch nicht können."_

James wollte gerade etwas antworten, als Professor Flitwick vor seinem Tisch auftauchte(ob wohl er stand und James saß, konnte James fast zu ihm hinuntersehen).

"_Nun Mr. Potter, von Ihnen würde ich auch gerne einen Versuch begutachten können."_

_"Klar, Professor"_, antwortete James und wandte sich seiner Feder zu. Unter lässigem Zauberstabschwingen und "Wingardium-Leviosa"-Ausrufen, erhob sich seine Feder sogleich in die Luft. James ließ sie auf Kopfhöhe schweben und grinste den Professor an, der begeistert in sein Gesicht blickte.

"_Bravo Mr Potter, wirklich hervorragend! Und das gleich beim ersten Versuch! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!Vielleicht wollen Sie-oh Mr. Black!"_

Blacks Feder schwebte ganz unter der Decke, während er selbst lässig in seinem Stuhl saß und nach vorn zu James und Flitwick sah. James drehte sich um und sah ihm genau in die Augen, die herausfordernd zurückfunkelten. _Kommt sich mächtig toll vor, der Idiot_, dachte James verärgert, als er sich wieder nach vorn drehte.

"_Mr Black auch für Sie 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"_

Da James und Sirius ja schon das getan hatten, was Remus hatte verhindern wollen, ließ nun auch er seine Feder in die Luft steigen, womit er nicht nur weitere 10 Punkte für Gryffindor einbrachte, sondern Professor Flitwick nahezu den Verstand raubte, da dieser immer wieder beteuerte, dass er selten so viele geniale Schüler in einem Jahrgang hatte. James bekam von der Stunde jedoch nicht mehr allzu viel mit, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war sich innerlich über diesen Black aufzuregen, wie er arrogant hinten in der Ecke saß, so tat als gäbe es nichts besseres als ihn und überhaupt regte er sich darüber auf, wieso ein solcher Vollblut-Slytherin in seinem Haus war.

Wie um seinen Unmut noch zu steigern, gab Professor Flitwick ihnen dann auch noch einen Aufsatz zur nächsten Stunde auf.

Die darauffolgende Doppelstunde, Geschichte der Zauberei, hatten sie mit den Ravenclaws zusammen. Peter hatte ihnen auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum immer wieder erzählt, was er schon alles in ihrem Buch für die Unterrichtsstunden gelesen hatte und wie sehr er sich freute eine interessante Stunde vor sich zu haben(nachdem Zauberkunst für ihn eher ein Reinfall war- Seine Feder hatte sich zum Ende der Stunde zwar leicht vom Tisch erhoben jedoch hatte er sie danach auch nicht wieder aus ihrer Postion entfernen können).

Und auch James kam nicht umhin sich etwas von den Stunden zu versprechen, als plötzlich ein Geist durch die Wand in den Raum schwebte und sich als ihr Lehrer herausstellte. Allerdings musste er schon nach fünf Minuten feststellen, dass dieser Lehrer wohl definitiv zu den absolut miesesten dieser Schule zählen musste, denn er schaffte es selbst einen ausgeschlafenen Schüler nach gut 10 Minuten in den Schlaf gelangweilt zu haben. Damit ihm dies nicht passierte, begann James sein Pergament statt mit Notizen mit irgendwelchen kleinen Bildchen zu bekritzeln. Sogar Remus, der bisher ja bemüht schien, schrieb nicht ein Wort mit ,sondern starrte nur so vor sich hin.

Nach einer endlosen Doppelstunde schlurften James, Remus und Peter in Richtung Große Halle, wo es endlich Essen gab. Auf dem Weg dorthin sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. James seinerseits war einfach zu müde, um sich zu unterhalten. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis sie beim Essen langsam wieder zum Leben erwachten und so unterhielten sich angeregt über ihre bisherigen Stunden und was wohl noch so kommen würde.

"_Als nächstes haben wir Zaubertränke."_, las Remus aus dem Stundenplan vor, "_Hm, unten in den Kerkern..."_

_"In den Kerkern?"_, hakte Peter erschrocken nach.

"_Ist doch cool! Schön düster slytherin-like da unten. Vielleicht gibt's da ja Monster, die ich fressen, wenn du in den falschen Raum gehst"_, fantasierte James, um Peter Angst einzujagen, was ihm voll gelang, denn dieser ließ bei dem Wort "Monster" sofort seine Gabel fallen.

"_James spinnt, Peter. In Hogwarts gibt es keine Monster."_, stellte Remus fest, musste aber auch grinsen, ob der Leichtgläubigkeit, die Peter an den Tag legte.

Als schließlich auch die zweite Portion Nachtisch verdrückt war, machten sich James, Peter und Remus auf den Weg zu den Kerkern (wobei Peter sich besonders häufig umsah und fragte, ob sie denn richtig wären). Der Raum war jedoch bald gefunden, denn eine Gruppe Schüler, die sie zwar noch nicht gesehen hatten, die aber gleichaltrig waren, stand bereits vor dem Raum. Es konnte sich dabei nur um die Slytherins handeln, denn diese hatten sie zum einen bisher noch nicht gesehen, zum anderen konnte man auch schon von Weitem ihr arrogantes, hämisches Grinsen sehen. _Sehen genau so aus wie der olle Black_, dachte James verärgert.

Am liebsten hätte er den Slytherins irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen doch da diese sich demonstrativ umdrehten und sich unterhielten, als die Gryffindors am Klassenzimmer angelangt waren, ließ er es bleiben. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee an seinem ersten Tag gleich einen Streit mit den Slytherins anzufangen ohne auch nur einen Abwehrzauber gelernt zu haben, denn James vermutete, dass die Slytherins bereits genügend fiese Zaubersprüche beherrschten.  
Nach einer Weile tauchten auch Sean, Benjamin und die zwei Mädchen auf, sodass die beiden Gruppen mittlerweile gleich groß waren.

Erst kurz vor Beginn der Stunde kam dann schließlich auch Sirius Black zum Klassenzimmer. Als er auf die Gruppen zukam, wandten sich alle Blicke zu ihm. Die Gryffindors erwarteten, dass er sich sofort zu den Slytherins gesellen würde, wohingegen die Slytherins abwarteten, ob es irgendein Zeichen geben würde, dass er sich bereits mit den Gryffindors eingelassen hatte.

Beide wurden jedoch enttäuscht, denn Sirius lehnte sich an die Kerkerwand die genau zwischen den beiden Gruppen lag und betrachtete seine Füße.

"_Na, Black, wie hast du denn das Kunststück vollbracht?"_, schnarrte schließlich ein Slytherin mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren und einer Hakennase. James beobachtete den Jungen, wie er Sirius gehässig ansah. Sirius selbst jedoch rührte sich nicht und starrte immer noch finster vor sich hin.

"_Du bist das Thema in Slytherin, weißt du das? Deine Cousinen haben sich echt über dich aufgeregt! Ich find, du bist eher 'ne Lachnummer."_, erzählte ein weiterer Slytherin und die Gruppe begann zu lachen.

"_Tja, ein Black in Gryffindor." _Ein weiterer Slytherin hatte das Wort ergriffen und grinste nun zu den Gryffindors herüber.

"_Nicht, dass ihr Black bearbeitet bis wir ihn Slytherin haben, ne?"_ In seine Stimme lag nun etwas bedrohliches und auch Sirius hatte kurz in die Richtung des Slytherins geguckt. Anscheinend würden sie den blöden Black also bald los sein, frohlockte James schon innerlich und kommentierte daher als erster Gryffindor die Sitution.

"_Da braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Wir werden euren Blacky bestimmt in Ruhe lassen."_

Auch er hatte jetzt ein gemeines Grinsen aufgesetzt.

Der Hakennasige wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür zum Klassenzimmer sich von innen öffnete. Ein alter Zauberer mit starrem Blick öffnete die Tür und ließ die Schüler eintreten. Der Klassenraum war düster, wie es von einem Kerker zu erwarten war und wenn James es nicht selbst gewusst hätte, hätte er nie erwartet, dass dieser Kerker im selben Schloss zu finden war, wie ihr gemütlicher Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sogleich schritt er ganz nach hinten und nahm einen Platz in der letzten Reihe ein. Widerwillig folgten auch Remus und Peter, die wohl lieber weiter vorne gesessen hätten, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich schon einige Slytherins in der ersten Reihe niedergelassen hatten auch nach hinten kamen. Black hatte einen Platz ganz rechts in der zweiten Reihe eingenommen, direkt neben dem hakennasigen Slytherin.

Der alte Mann hatte mittlerweile ebenfalls auf seinem Stuhl Platz genommen. Er hatte graue Haare und einen grauen Bart. Ein gewöhnlicher, alter Mensch eigentlich, doch seine Augen machten James unruhig. Sie schienen zwar jeden Menschen zu durchdringen, allerdings konnte man selbst in diesen Augen überhaupt nichts über den alten Mann in Erfahrung bringen. Für einen selbst schienen sie bloß starr und müde. Während James sich seinen ersten Eindruck über diesen schwer durchschaubaren Lehrer machte, musterte der Professor in den nächsten Minuten eindringlich jeden Schüler. Auf Sirius Black blieb sein Blick jedoch für längere Zeit hängen. Dieser starrte jedoch konsequent geradeaus auf einen Punkt neben dem Lehrerpult. Als der Lehrer genug gesehen hatte, wandte er sich schließlich an die ganze Klasse.

"_Mein Name ist Professor Blame, wie Sie sicher bemerkt haben, bin ich Ihr Zaubertranklehrer. Einige von Ihnen werden zudem wissen, dass ich Hauslehrer von Slytherin bin. Allerdings nur noch für dieses Schuljahr, denn danach werde ich diese Schule verlassen und in den Ruhestand gehen. Daher wäre es natürlich ein besonderer Abschluss gewesen, wenn ich in diesem Schuljahr noch das Vergnügen gehabt hätte, Hauslehrer eines weiteren Blacks zu sein."_

Er warf Sirius noch einen abwartenden Blick zu, als erwarte er, dass dieser nun eine Erklärung vorbrachte. Sirius starrte jedoch immer noch konsequent weiter geradeaus.

Als wäre nichts gewesen, fuhr Blame deshalb fort:  
"_Ich erwarte nicht, dass alle von Ihnen am Ende dieses Schuljahres zu Meistern des Zaubertrankbrauens geworden sind. Die Zahl der Schüler, die wirklich Talent haben, ist gering und beschränkt sich im Jahrgang auf weniger als eine handvoll. Dennoch sehe ich, dass hier einige Schüler sitzten, die dieses Talent haben. Den weniger Begabten unter Ihnen wird die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens wohl auf Ewig ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln sein doch sollten auch diese versuchen wenigstens die Grundlagen mitzunehmen."_

Daraufhin begann der Zauberer nach Zaubertränken, Zutaten und Verarbeitungsweisen einzelner Pflanzen zu fragen, um den bisherigen Wissensstand seiner Schüler zu erfahren. Allerdings stellte sich bald heraus, dass sich bisher nur sehr wenige, um genau zu sein, nur drei Schüler näher mit dem Fach beschäftigt hatten. Remus und Lily, sowie der Hakennasige meldeten sich bei so gut wie jeder Frage und sammelten so Punkte für ihre Häuser ( 5 Punkte für Gryffindor, 10 für Slytherin pro Antwort), während der Rest der Klasse stumm aufschrieb, was wichtig war. Bevor Professor Blame jedoch einen der drei drannahm, bemühte er meist vorher noch Sirius Black, der allerdings auf jede Frage mit "Ich weiß nicht, Sir" oder "Keine Ahnung" antwortete. Er hatte anscheinend genauso wenig Ahnung wie James von Färbetränken und getrockneten Schmetterlingsflügeln. James beobachtete es dennoch mit Genugtuung, dass Sirius zu keinem dieser harmlosen Tränke, die wohl in ihrem Zaubertrankbuch standen, etwas wusste.

"_Wer kann uns etwas zum Trank der lebenden Toten sagen?"_, stellte Professor Blame eine weitere Frage an die zunehmend ratlose Klasse.

"_Mr Black, was würden Sie sagen?"_

Wieder einmal wandte er seinen undurchschaubaren Blick auf Sirius Black, der von seinem Papier hochsah und wieder auf den Punkt neben dem Lehrerpult starrte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er antwortete.

"_Man gibt geriebene Affodilwurzeln zu einem Wermutaufguss. Daraus wird ein extrem starker Schlaftrank.", _sagte er schließlich knapp ohne seinen Blick von dem Punkt abzuwenden, der es ihm so angetan hatte.

_"Ah, sehr schön, Mr Black, sehr schön."_, antwortete Mr Blame zufrieden und ging wieder zu seiner Fragerei über.

_War klar, dass der nur solche Zaubertränke kennt!_, dachte James. Außerdem war ihm noch aufgefallen, dass Professor Blame keine Punkte für die richtige Antwort verteilt hatte. Dabei war er sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er dies getan hatte, weil Sirius vorher keine einzige Antwort gewusst hatte oder ob er keine Punkte an einen Black in Gryffindor verteilen wollte.

Erst als schon ein Großteil der Stunde den Fragen des Professors zum Opfer gefallen war, begann dieser endlich die Zutaten für den ersten Zaubertrank, den sie brauen sollten an die Tafel zu zaubern. Eifrig schrieben die Schüler alles genau ab, um auch später ja nichts falsch zu machen. Zum Brauen kamen sie jedoch nicht, denn das Ende der Stunde kam schneller, als es den schreibenden Schülern lieb war. Und zu allem Übel bekamen die Erstklässler noch einen Aufsatz über den Zaubertrank, den sie in der nächsten Stunde brauen sollten auf.

_"Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein!"_, maulte James, während er sich beim Abendessen Kartoffeln auf den Teller häufte.

"_Erst einen Tag da und dann gleich zwei Aufsätze!"_

"_Ja, und gleich in so schweren Fächern."_, stimmte Peter mit ein.

"_Hey, ich würd heut Abend auch lieber Zauberschach oder so spielen, aber jetzt können wir eh nichts mehr dran ändern."_, meinte Remus, der sich ebenfalls Kartoffeln nahm.

"_Das musst du grad sagen, du hast ja anscheinend das halbe Buch auswendig gelernt.",_ murrte James weiter, doch Remus lachte und antwortete heiter: "_Am Ende bist es doch du, der davon am meisten profitiert!"_

So musste auch James grinsen. Während sie aßen und sich über das unterhielten, was sie heute bereits erlebt hatten, ließ sich der Vertrauensschüler Alan ihnen gegenüber nieder.

"_Na, Erstklässler, wie war der erste Tag?"_, fragte er gut gelaunt und sah die drei an.

"_Interessant"_, antwortete Remus und James fügte hinzu:

"_Aber komische Lehrer gibt's hier!"_

_"Hm, wen hattet ihr denn?"_, fragte Alan und ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen, anscheinend noch nicht sicher, was er essen wollte.

"_Also zuerst diesen kleinen Flitwick, dann den Geist und den Lehrer für Zaubertränke."_, zählte James auf.

"_Tja, mit Professor Binns ist ja auch gleich der langweiligste Geist des ganzen Schlosses Lehrer geworden.",_ antwortete Alan,

"_Und Professor Blame...naja, der hört ja eh bald auf...Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin kann man nicht viel von ihm erwarten. Als Gryffindor musst du mindestens doppelt so viel Talent haben wie ein Slytherin, um gute Noten zu kriegen. Aber er findet leicht Schüler, die er mag."_

_"Den Black scheint er zu mögen. Keine Antwort hat der gewusst und der hat nichts gesagt. Ich wette, das hätte er mir oder Peter nicht durchgehen lassen."_, maulte James.

"_Hm, kann sein...Aber Black ist ja eh so 'ne Sache. Ich wette, der Blame ist enttäuscht, dass Black nicht in Slytherin ist. Wär für ihn bestimmt auch besser. Die Slytherins würden ihn dort bestimmt gern sehen und hier bei uns hat er ja auch noch nicht grad Fuß gefasst. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei euch ist, aber unter den Älteren wird viel über ihn geredet."_

James wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Remus war schneller.

"_Gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit für ihn nach Slytherin zu wechseln? Die Slytherins meinten so etwas. Aber eigentlich ist doch die Entscheidung des Hutes verbindlich!"_

_"Gute Frage. Ich hab noch nie von einem Schüler gehört, der sein Hausgewechselt hat. Normal gilt, was der Hut sagt. Aber in diesem Fall... Und wenn seine Familie und die restlichen Slytherins sich dafür einsetzten... ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es bei dem funktioniert..."_

Damit beendeten sie das Thema Sirius Black, denn ein Kumpel von Alan hatte sich neben diesem niedergelassen und begann sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Am Abend hatten Remus, Peter und James einen Tisch am Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum eingenommen, um sich gleich an ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Wie Remus schon richtig vermutet hatte, zog James tatsächlich seinen Nutzen aus Remus' Wissen und war somit als Erster mit seinem Zauberkunstaufsatz fertig. Nicht zuletzt aber auch, weil Remus sich immer wieder erbarmte und mit Peter noch einmal den Schwebezauber übte. Zu guter Letzt schaffte es Peter sogar seine Feder auf Augenhöhe schweben zu lassen auch wenn sie augenblicklich wieder herunterfiel.

Bevor James mit seinem Zaubertrankaufsatz begann, lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war schon recht dunkel draußen und man konnte ein paar Vögel aus den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes fliegen sehen.

"_Na ihr!"_

Benjamin und Sean gesellten sich zu den drein.

"_Habt ihr Black seit dem Essen schon wieder gesehen?"_

_"Vielleicht hängt er ja bei den Slytherins ab und grübelt, wie er endlich zu denen wechseln kann"_, gähnte James.

"_Hoffentlich klappt's. Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich so einen wie ihn nicht so gern in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Wer weiß, was der mit einem macht, während wir schlafen."_, meinte Benjamin und sah in die Runde.

"_Hm, also ich hab immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, was an diesem Black so schlimm ist..."_, gab Peter kleinlaut von sich und sah vorsichtshalber nicht von seinem Papier auf.

"_Echt nicht?"_, hakte Sean erstaunt nach.

"_Kann er auch nicht. Seine Eltern sind Muggel, woher soll er das wissen."_, erklärte James für Peter und wandte sich schließlich an seinen Freund.

"_Die Blacks sind als schwarzmagische Familie bekannt, die Muggel, Muggelstämmige und Halbblüter hassen. Ich würd vorsichtig sein in seiner Nähe, weil die Familie berüchtigt ist jede Menge fieser Zaubersprüche zu kennen. Außerdem ist dieser Sirius der Erbe von deren Sippe und ich wette, der hat schon einiges an hinterhältigen Sprüchen von denen gelernt! Mein Vater hat mal von seinem Vater erzählt. War wohl ziemlich arrogant und hielt sich für was besseres. Hat ständig dumme Kommentare abgeben, weil mein Vater nichts gegen Muggel hat. Außerdem hat mein Vater mir über den alten Black erzählt, dass vermutet wird, dass er krumme Dinger dreht und sich mit zwielichtigen Leuten trifft. Mit welchen, die was gegen Muggelstämmige unternehmen wollen und so!"_, klärte James Peter auf.

Sein Vater hatte ihm dies vor gut einem Jahr erzählt, als er Mr Black im Zaubereiministerium getroffen hatte. James hatte die Abneigung seines Vaters gegenüber Schwarzmagiern und muggelhassenden Zauberern übernommen. Auch ihm war diese Haltung zuwider. Da Gryffindor solchen Leuten eigentlich keinen Platz bot, war es für ihn unverständlich wie ein solch offensichtlich schwarzmagischer, arroganter Spross einer noch schwarzmagischeren, noch arroganteren Familie mit ihm in einem Haus war. Denn das Sirius Black nach seinem Vater kam, war James schon seit dem Vorfall im Zug klar. Auch Sirius hielt sich für etwas besseres, weil er reinblütig war und deshalb hatte er Remus angeschnauzt. Und sonst hätte er sich ja auch schon mit den Gryffindors unterhalten.

Peter hatte James' Ausführungen mit erschrockenem Gesicht verfolgt.

"_Gl-Glaubst du,d-der tut mir was?"_, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

"_Ich denke nicht."_, antwortete Remus ruhig. Er hatte James' Vortrag zuerst mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verfolgt und sich dann schließlich wieder seinem Aufsatz zugewandt.

"_Ich denke nicht, dass er so blöd ist dir irgendetwas anzutun, wenn immer mindestens zwei Freunde um dich herum sind" -_ er deutete auf James und sich selbst- "_Außerdem.." _- Remus warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf James- ".._das was James erzählt hat, stimmt wohl, aber wenn sein Vater schlecht ist, muss er es nicht zwangsläufig auch sein. Du musst eins Bedenken: Der sprechende Hut muss irgendwas bei ihm gefunden haben, dass mehr für Gryffindor, als für Slytherin spricht. Außerdem hat er bisher noch keinem von uns was getan."_

Schnell wandte Remus sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. Doch James, der sich alles mit wachsendem Ärger angehört hatte, brauste sofort auf:  
"_Aber besonders freundlich war er bisher auch nicht, oder? Gestern im Zug zumindest nicht! Und auch ansonsten hat er nicht gerade so getan, als wolle er etwas mit uns zu tun haben! Mal davon abgesehen, ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass der einzige Zaubertrank, den Black heute gekannt hat einer war der zufällig "Trank der lebenden Toten" heißt?"_

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"_Ich wollte ja nur sagen, dass er nicht zwangsläufig schlecht sein muss, weil er immerhin in Gryffindor ist."_

Damit schien für ihn das Gespräch beendet. Gerade als James noch etwas erwidern wollte, kam, kurz vor der Nachtruhe, Sirius Black durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit einem Mal verstummten die meisten Gespräche und die Schüler sahen mehr oder weniger unauffällig in Richtung des Ankommenden. Nur einige ältere Schüler schienen eine normale, ungezwungene Atmosphäre aufrecht erhalten zu wollen und ließen sich nicht in ihren Gesprächen stören. Sie waren jedoch die einzigen. Sirius sah hingegen keinen seiner Mitschüler direkt an, außer der Gruppe Erstklässler, die am Fenster saß und schritt mit seinem gewohnt finster-arrogantem Blick die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.

"_Arroganter Idiot"_, murrte James und sah wieder zu seinen Freunden, als von Black endgültig nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Remus warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, sagte dieses Mal jedoch nichts.

Für den Rest des Abends war das Thema Black für James und seine Freunde erledigt. Zusammen schrieben sie noch ihren zweiten Aufsatz und borgten sich dann von einer Gruppe Drittklässler ein Zauberschachspiel. Peter, der dieses Spiel noch nie gespielt hatte, war erstaunt über die Brutalität und erschreckte sich fast jedes Mal, wenn eine Figur eine andere zertrümmerte, was die anderen durchaus erheiterte. Auch Remus war bald lebhaft dabei und die beiden redeten als sei nie etwas gewesen.


	5. Der etwas andere Baum

**Kapitel 5**

Nach vier Runden Zauberschach waren Remus und die anderen als eine der letzten Grüppchen zu Bett gegangen. Zwar fühlte Remus sich nich gerade gut bei dem Gedanken, dass er am nächsten Morgen wohl sehr müde im Unterricht sitzen würde doch konnte er jetzt auch noch nicht einschlafen.

Das Gespräch mit James ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Zwar hatte es seine Gedanken über James nicht beeinflusst, doch beschäftigte es ihn dennoch. Er konnte durchaus verstehen, dass James und auch die anderen schlecht über Sirius Black dachten. Er war ja selbst überrascht gewesen, als dieser nach Gryffindor kam. Vor allem da James' Vater ein Auror war und natürlich jeder nicht schwarzmagische Zauberer schlecht über die Blacks und andere reinblutfanatische Familien dachte, konnte er James verstehen. Doch war gerade er sich sicher, dass bestimmte Umstände nicht immer bedeuteten, dass man ein schlechter Mensch war. Remus glaubte ziemlich fest daran, dass in Sirius ein guter Kern steckte, der beste Grund war einfach, dass er ein Gryffindor und kein Slytherin geworden war. Wäre er ein Hufflepuff geworden, hätte man argumentieren können, er sei zu untalentiert für Slytherin gewesen. Wäre er ein Ravenclaw geworden, könnte man sagen er sei vielleicht zu intelligent und strebsam. Beides wäre noch irgendwie vereinbar mit den Gedankengängen eines Slytherins gewesen. Aber Gryffindor war das genaue Gegenteil von Slytherin! Und das er bisher nicht grade Freunde in Gryffindor gefunden hatte, war für ihn auch klar. Wenn man von vornherein auf Ablehnung stößt, ist man bestimmt nicht der Erste, der in Kontakt mit anderen tritt. Und Remus konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie es für Sirius sein musste. Denn wenn sein Geheimnis rauskäme, würde es für ihn nicht anders aussehen.

Remus drehte sich auf die Seite und sah aus dem Fenster. Dort draußen konnte er den zunehmenden Mond in seiner ganzen Pracht bewundern.

Er erschauderte augenblicklich. Schon allein der Gedanke an das, was der Mond mit ihm anrichtete, ließ ihn seine Augen ganz fest vor dem Anblick zusammenkneifen. Also drehte er sich ganz schnell wieder auf die andere Seite und sah nun auf die dunklen Vorhänge seine Bettes. Man konnte Peter leise schnarchen hören.

Das erinnerte Remus daran, dass es auch für ihn an der Zeit war zu schlafen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis auch Remus als Letzter im Schlafsaal der Erstklässler endlich einschlief.

---------------------------------

Am nächsten morgen kamen 5 von 6 Gryffindor- Erstklässlern nur schwar aus dem Bett. Die Sonne schien warm und hell in ihren Schlafsaal und kündigte einen warmen Septembermorgen an.

Sirius Black war als Erster aus dem Bett gestiegen, hatte sich in Windeseile angezogen und auf den Weg in die große Halle gemacht. Wenn er früh da war, konnte er noch einen Platz abseits anderer Gruppen bekommen und so den lästigen Gryffindors wenigstens etwas aus dem Weg gehen.

Sein erster Schultag war nicht gerade ein Erfolg gewesen. Die anderen Gryffindors hatten ihn wie erwartet nicht gerade fröhlich aufgenommen. Zwar hatten sie ihn weitesgehend in Ruhe gelassen doch spürte er immer wieder ihre Blicke auf sich und wusste auch, dass die meisten über ihn redeten, wenn er irgendwo lang ging.

Besonders nervig fand er diesen Potter. Ein ziemlich arroganter Kerl, der leider ähnlich begabt war wie er selbst. Aber es machte ihm Spaß diesen auf die Palme zu bringen, was leicht war, denn den schien eh alles zu stören, was er tat.

Einzig und allein dieser Streberling Lupin hatte sich ihm gegenüber bisher ganz normal verhalten. Nun hatte er zwar auch nicht seine Gesellschaft gesucht, worum Sirius auch mehr als dankbar war, denn das würde ihm bestimmt erst recht einigen Ärger mit den Slytherins einbringen, doch hatte er ihn auch nicht behandelt wie ein besonders brutales Exemplar einer Peitschenden Weide.

Diesen interessanten Baum hatte Sirius am letzten Nachmittag auf den Länderein entdeckt. Er hatte sich sobald der Unterricht vorbei war aus dem Schloss begeben, um möglichst keinen Kontakt zu irgendwem und schon gar nicht zu den Slytherins zu haben. Zwar war es nervig vom halben Schloss angestarrt zu werden, aber immer angequatscht und gefragt werden, wie er sich das erlauben konnte, war noch schlimmer. Im Laufe des Vormittages war er mindestens fünfmal seinen Cousinen über den Weg gelaufen, die ihn entweder böse ansahen oder ihn erneut zur Rede stellen wollten. Auch Malfoy hatte ihm schon einen Vortrag gehalten, was für eine Schande es sei, dass er seine Familie und seine Reinblütigkeit dermaßen in den Dreck gezogen hatte. Dadurch hätte Sirius es beinahe geschafft zu seiner allerersten Stunde zu spät zu kommen.

Also hatte Sirius am Nachmittag das Schloss verlassen, um sich mit dem Gelände vertraut zu machen. Dabei war er vor der Peitschenden Weide hängen geblieben. Eigentlich war dies ein unscheinbarer Baum und Sirius hätte ihn nicht bemerkt, wenn nicht ein Vogel, der sich auf diesem Gewächs hatte niederlassen wollen einen brutalen Seitenhieb abbekommen hätte. Daraufhin hatte Sirius sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht den Baum mit Steinen und Ästen abzuwerfen, die der Baum attakierte bis schließlich Hogwarts' Wildhüter erschienen war. Wie sich herausstellte, war der riesenhafte Mensch, der die Erstklässler über den See geleitet hatte der Wildhüter von Hogwarts.

Er hatte Sirius lachend darum gebeten den Baum in Frieden zu lassen und ihm etwas über ihn erzählt. Dass er neu gepflanz war, weil Dumbledore ihn benötigte, dass man ihm nicht zu nahe kommen sollte, wie er ihn eingeplanzt hatte; sowas halt. Wie Sirius rausgefunden hatte, hieß dieser Wildhüter Hagrid, warum er so groß war, wollte er jedoch nicht verraten. Alles in allem war dieser Nachmittag auf jeden Fall besser gewesen, als er nach dem Vormittag erwartet hatte.

Sirius hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf einen Platz ganz hinten am Gryffindortisch niedergelassen. Es waren bisher nur vereinzelt Schüler an den Haustischen zu finden. Aber Sirius hatte vor schnell zu frühstücken und dann, wenn die meisten Schüler kamen im Gemeinschaftsraum seine Hausaufgaben zu Ende zu machen, um diese in vollkommener Ruhe erledigen zu können.

Er wollte gerade die Große Halle verlassen, denn eine große Schar Schüler strömte in die Halle, als die Eulen die Post vorbeibrachten. Eigentlich erwartete Sirius keine Post, wer sollte ihm auch schreiben, doch diesmal flatterte eine große, schwarze Eule auf ihn zu. Schwarz, groß, erhaben, das konnte nur eine Eule seiner Familie sein. Sie ließ ihm einen Brief auf den Kopf fallen und flog sofort dorthin zurück, wo sie hergekommen war. Sirius hob den Brief, der natürlich auf die Erde gefallen war auf und verließ die große Halle schnellen Schrittes. Er hatte schon wieder bemerkt, wie die meisten Schüler sich nach ihm umdrehten, als hofften sie zu erfahren, was in seinem Brief stand. Das würden sie natürlich nicht.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es tatsächlich leer, als Sirius dort ankam. Vorsichtshalber setzte er sich dennoch auf einen Sessel in der Ecke und öffnete den Brief.

_Deine Cousinen waren so frei mich und deine Mutter gleich nach der Auswahlzeremonie zu benachrichtigen. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich in allerhöchstem Maße geschockt war. Deine Mutter war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Wir halten es dennoch für notwendig dich über unsere Schritte zu informieren, auch wenn du es nicht für nötig hieltest uns deinen größten Fehltritt selbst mitzuteilen. Heute Abend werden wir mit deiner Tante Azalea und deinem Onkel Dionysius beraten, wie es mit dir weiter gehen wird. Wir hoffen, dass alles ein Irrtum war und wir wieder alles in die richtigen Bahnen lenken können._

_Ich denke, ich muss nicht klar stellen, wie demütigend es für uns war, zu erfahren, was du dir geleistet hast._

_Es wird ein Nachspiel geben._

Missmutig faltete Sirius den Brief zusammen und brachte ihn hoch in seinen Schlafsaal. Zu dieser Uhrzeit brannte leider kein Feuer im Kamin, sodass er den Brief nicht verbrennen konnte. Für das, was er von seinen Eltern gewohnt war, war dieser Brief recht milde ausgefallen. Er hatte mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Heuler erwartet. Aber wenn sein Vater so ruhig blieb, konnte das nur entweder bedeuten, dass er wirklich noch Gnade erwies, wenn Sirius nach Slytherin kam (wobei er dies für die unwahrscheinlichere Variante hielt) oder dass das Nachspiel umso schlimmer würde. Aber das kümmerte Sirius im Moment nicht. Er war in Hogwarts. Dort konnte sein Vater ihm auch mit noch so viel schwarzer Magie ein Jahr lang erst mal nichts tun. Und hier hatte er erstmal seine eigenen Probleme. Zum einen musste er den Gryffindors aus dem Weg gehen, denn er durfte und wollte mit denen nichts zu tun haben. Zum anderen waren die Slytherins aber ebenso lästig und hatten sogar schon begonnen ihn zu verhöhnen.

Die erste Stunde an diesem Tag war Verwandlung, was sie bei ihrer Hauslehrerin hatten. Sirius war nicht gerade begeistert, denn bei ihr würde man wohl nicht so leicht etwas anderes tun können, wenn es langweilig wurde. Er schätzte sie als ziemlich streng ein. Sirius war diesmal als Erster am Klassenraum, denn er wusste nicht, wie er sonst den großen Schülermassen ausweichen konnte. Zu seinem Glück kam der Rest seiner Klasse jedoch recht spät und so blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit ihm blöde Blicke zuzuwerfen. Als schließlich die strenge Hexe die Tür zum Klassenraum öffnete, steuerte Sirius sofort auf einen Platz ganz hinten zu. Da die anderen Schüler nicht neben ihm sitzen wollten, blieb die plätze in seiner Reihe größteinteils leer. _Zum Glück_, dachte Sirius. Dennoch fand er es irgendwo in seinem Inneren, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestand, ziemlich blöd, dass er keine neuen Bekanntschaften machen konnte und in den Stunden niemanden zum quatschen hatte. Denn die anderen schienen immer ziemlichen Spaß zu haben.

Die strenge Hexe erläuterte, wie alle Lehrer zuvor, erst einmal, worum es in ihrem Unterricht ging. Kein Grund für Sirius zuzuhören und so überlegte er schon einmal, was er an diesem Nachmittag tun konnte, um den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Noch einmal rausgehen? Im Zimmer sitzen? Er musste irgendwann auch noch diese nervigen Aufsätze zu Ende schreiben (Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, war er nicht mehr wirklich weit gekommen). Aber auf den Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er keine Lust. Unschlüssig wog er seine Möglichkeiten ab, als die Professorin ihren Vortrag beendet hatte und jedem Schüler ein Streichholz auf den Tisch legte.

"_So, ich möchte jetzt, dass jeder von Ihnen zum Ende der Stunde dieses Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln kann. Das nötige Wissen steht auf Seite 12 Ihres Buches. Sollten Sie Fragen haben, stehe ich Ihnen zur Verfügung. Neue Streichhölzer liegen hier vorne auf meinem Pult."_

Daraufhin herrschte Seitenblättern und konzentrierte Ruhe. Keiner wollte unter den Augen der Hexe den Eindruck erwecken er bemühe sich nicht und so las auch Sirius Seite 12 gründlich durch bevor er sich seinem Streichholz widmete. Er konzentrierte sich einen Augenblick, schwang dann seinen Zauberstab und vor ihm lag eine Nadel, die im Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster in den Raum schien, funkelte. Zufrieden blickte er sein Werk an, als zwei Reihen vor ihm Potter den Arm hob.

"_Ja, Mr Potter?"_, fragte Professor McGonagell und sah auf, denn sie hatte sich selbst an ihr Pult gesetzt und sich in einen Stapel Pergamentrollen vertieft.

"_Wenn man sein Streichholz verwandelt hat, darf man einfach ein neues nehmen?"_, fragte Potter.

"_Natürlich, dafür liegen sie ja hier, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Sie so schnell ein weiteres brauchen werden, Mr Potter.",_ antwortete die Lehrerin und warf Potter einen kurzen, strengen Blick durch ihre Brille zu.

Potter jedoch stand einfach auf und schritt auf das Pult der Professorin zu. Anscheinend hatte er sein Streichholz ebenfalls schon verwandelt. Als wäre dies das Signal gewesen, stand auch Sirius schnell auf und ging mit seiner Nadel in der Hand schnellen Schrittes nach vorn, sodass er sich noch neben Potter stellen und sich ebenfalls ein weiteres Streichholz neben konnte. Dieser drehte sich zu ihm und warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, worauf Sirius sein übliches, arrogantes Grinsen aufsetzte.

_Tja Potter, du bist nicht der einzige, der zaubern kann, was für ein Pech,_ dachte Sirius, der direkt vor der Lehrerin lieber nichts sagen wollte. James warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging zu seinem Platz zurück, als Professor McGonagell gerade ihre Verwunderung überwunden hatte und den beiden erklärte, dass sie erstaunlich schnell seien und jeweils 5 Punkte verdient hätten. Als Sirius schließlich auch nach hinten schritt (nicht ohne James noch einmal arrogant anzugrinsen), stand auch Remus Lupin auf und zeigte sein Ergebnis vor.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten sowohl Sirius als auch James jeweils genug Nadeln für ein Nähkästchen zusammen und einige Punkte für ihr Haus gesammelt.

Sirius verließ den Raum als Letzter, dennoch kam er nicht umhin vor dem Klassenraum auf Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew zu stoßen, da Letzterer anscheinend seine Bücher hatte fallen lassen.

"_Ach,der Black. Na, du musst dir ja mächtig toll vorkommen. Ein Black, sooo viele Streichhölzer verwandelt...nur leider ein Gryffindor"_, sagte Potter, als er Sirius aus dem Raum kommen sah. Dabei setzte er sein überhebliches, nicht minder arrogantes Grinsen auf, als Sirius es zuvor auf dem Gesicht gehabt hatte. Der kleine Pettigrew hatte bei Sirius Erscheinen seine Bücher fast wieder fallen gelassen und sich langsam hinter Potter und Lupin zurückgezogen. Lupin hingegen hatte niemanden angesehen und sah nun leicht resigniert auf den Boden vor sich.

_"Selbst warste aber auch ziemlich Stolz auf dich, was Potter? Mann, wenn ich nur halb so toll wär, wie du..."_, höhnte Sirius und setzte selbst ein höhnisches Grinsen auf. Die Sache mit Gryffindor überging er lieber.

Potter setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, doch in diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagell aus ihrem Raum.

Sie beäugte die vier Jungen eindringlich und meinte schließlich:

"_Was auch immer Sie besprechen, ich würde Ihnen raten, es woanders zu tun. Die Pause ist kurz und Sie sollten sie lieber nutzen Ihren nächsten Raum zu finden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie sich hier schon auskennen."_

Daraufhin warf sie ihnen einen weiteren strengen Blick zu, sodass Sirius und die anderen ihrer Aufforderung mehr oder wenig widerwillig folgten. Sirius ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, weil er keinen Bock hatte, noch einmal Potters dumme Kommentare zu hören. Dieser schien sich nun aber mit Lupin zu unterhalten und das Interesse an ihm verloren zu haben.

Ihr Weg führte sie letztendlich zum Gewächshaus eins, wo der Rest der Klasse bereits wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange bis eine noch relativ junge Hexe mit wuschligen, schwarzen Haaren erschien und sie in ihr Gewächshaus führte.

Sie stellte sich als Professor Sprout, der Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde vor und kam ohne größe Umschweife zu ihrer Aufgabe. Die Riesenkürbisspflanzen im Schulgarten, die bisher noch keine Früchte trugen, mussten auseinander gepflanzt werden, da sie sich sonst in kürzester Zeit beim Wachsen behindern würden. So musste sich jeder Schüler die geeigneten Geräte von vorne aus einer Kiste nehmen und der Lehrerin daraufhin aus dem Gewächshaus in den Schulgarten folgen. Dort sahen sich die Schüler einer riesigen Anzahl Pflanzen und einem noch riesigeren Beet gegenüber.

_Na toll. Jetzt spielen wir hier Gärtner oder was?_, dachte Sirius enttäuscht, der eher gehofft hatte fleischfressende Pflanzen oder giftige Knollen zu sehen. Stattdessen durfte er jetzt Kürbisse verpflanzen. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der diese Aufgabe für einen blöden Witz hielt, denn keiner seiner Mitschüler hatte schon angefangen die Pflanzen auszubuddeln. Schließlich machte Lupin den Anfang, kniete sich neben einer kleinen Pflanze nieder und begann sie auszugraben. Seinem Beispiel folgend machte sich auch Potter auf seinen ersten Kürbis umzupflanzen. Das konnte Sirius allerdings nicht lang mit ansehen und begann daher ebenfalls Kürbisse auszugraben (möglichst weit von den anderen entfernt) und so war schließlich die ganze Klasse am Kürbisse umpflanzen.

Da es eine große Menge Pflanzen war, brauchte die Klasse natürlich einige Zeit. Am Ende hatte jeder rund sechs Pflanzen von den anderen getrennt, denn es dauerte eine halbe Ewgikeit bis eine Pflanze mit allen Wurzlen und unbeschädigt ausgebuddelt war. Wie jedoch auch schon die Stunde zuvor waren James und Sirius eifrig dabei sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. In ihrem kleinen Kampf kriegte wohl die eine oder andere Wurzlen einen üblen Kratzer ab, dennoch schafften beide bis zum Ende der Stunde 11 Pflanzen. Sirius ärgerte es ziemlich, als Professor Sprout sie schließlich freundlich, aber energisch gebeten hatte, ihre Schaufeln wieder wegzubringen, denn er hatte unbedingt James schlagen wollen. James selbst schien jedoch auch nicht begeistert von dem Gleichstand und schritt daher eilig voran.

Auch im Verteidigungsunterricht waren James und Sirius in ihren Wettstreit vertieft. Verteidigung wurde von einem mittelalten Zauberer unterrichtet, der anscheinend einmal im Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet hatte und alles lieber ruhig, vorsichtig und vorschriftsgemäß anging.

Überhaupt waren James und Sirius in jeder Unterrichtsstunde damit beschäftigt besser zu sein als der andere.

Außerhalb des Unterrichts folgte Sirius jedoch weiter seiner Strategie den anderen auszuweichen, indem er die Länderein erforschte. So hatte er schon den Riesenkraken im See beobachtet und war am Rand des verbotenen Walds gewesen, wo jedoch Hagrids Hütte stand und er leider nicht in den Wald gehen konnte, obwohl es ihn doch sehr gereizt hatte.

Von seinen Eltern hatte er seit dem Brief am zweiten Schultag keine weiteren Nachrichten erhalten. Seine Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa lebten jedoch anscheinend den Ärger seiner gesamten Verwandschaft genüsslich aus. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sahen, begannen sie laut zu erzählen, welch Querolant Sirius auch schon früher gewesen war oder sie zogen sich mit ihm in eine kleine Ecke zurück und drohten ihm die schlimmsten Strafen an, wenn er sich mit einem Gryffindor verbündete. Sirius ließ sich jedoch nicht sonderlich davon einschüchtern. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er bezweifelte, dass sie es so schnell wagen würden mitten im Schloss ihren Cousin halbtot zu zaubern, würde er sich sowieso nicht mit den Gryffindors einlassen.

Die meisten Gryffindors hatten zwar aufgehört zu tuscheln, wenn er vorbeikam, hielten jedoch weiterhin Abstand. So hatte er immerhin seine Ruhe und das war Sirius sehr recht. Der einzige, der nicht ganz so einfach war, war James. Wenn sie im Unterricht wieder einmal ihrem kleinen Wettstreit gefolgt waren, welche meist ohne Ergebnis ausgingen, war dieser gern zu Stichelein aufgelegt mit denen er die anderen Erstklässler zum Lachen brachte.

Die einzigen, die sich nicht an James' "Späßen" beteiligten, waren Lily Evans und Remus Lupin. Lily war irgendwann sogar der Kragen geplatzt und sie hatte James an den Kopf geworfen, dass er ein ganz schöner Feigling sein müsse, wenn er Sirius nur in der Gruppe beleidigen konnte. Das hatte immerhin zur Folge gehabt, dass James sich daraufhin mit ihre gestritten hatte und Sirius wieder seine Ruhe gehabt hatte. Remus hingegen behandelte ihn meist recht normal und hatte eines morgens sogar versucht ein Gespräch mit ihm angefangen, als sie wohl oder übel nebeneinander sitzen musste. Zwar hatte Sirius im Großen und Ganzen gar nichts gegen Remus, er war immerhin nicht so nervig, wie die anderen Gryffindors, aber in der Großen Halle mit einem Gryffindor sprechen..Das wollte sich Sirius dann doch nicht antun und hatte einfach so getan, als würde er Remus nicht hören.

Zur Freude vieler Erstklässler war an einem der letzten Sommertage schließlich auch die erste Flugstunde angesetzt. Nachmittags trotten die einzelnen Häuser hinunter auf die Länderein, wo bereits eine junge Hexe, die allerdings schon jetzt graue Haare hatte und und eine Reihe Besen auf sie warteten.

Sirius hatte sich natürlich wieder einen Besen ganz am Ende er Reihe reserviert und war relativ froh, dass sich Lily neben ihn gestellt hatte, die sich ihm gegenüber ebenfalls recht normal verhielt, auch wenn sie, glücklicherweise, kein Gespräch suchte.

"_So, meine lieben Erstklässler. Willkommen zu Ihrer ersten Flugstunde. Mein Name ist Madam Hooch. Ich werde Ihnen das Fliegen beibringen. Zu allererst stellt sich nun aber bitte jeder von Ihnen neben seinen Besen und hält seine Hand ausgestreckt über ihn. Sehr gut. Und jetzt rufen Sie "Hoch" und lassen den Besen in Ihre Hand aufsteigen."_, wurden die Schüler schließlich von ihrer Lehrerin angewiesen.

Sirius tat wie ihm geheißen und sogleich flog ihm der Besen in die Hand. Nur wenige andere Schüler schafften es ebenfalls auf Anhieb. In der Reihe gegenüber musste er missmutig feststellen, dass Snape es ebenfalls geschafft hatte und auch Potter schien leider nicht ganz unbegabt zu sein. Remus hingegen brauchte einige Versuche bis sein Besen ihm in die Hand flog und das Peter mal wieder halb am Verzweifeln war, ließ Sirius auch nur noch mit den Augen rollen.

_Der Hut hat echt gute Arbeit geleistet,_ dachte er mal wieder verbittert und wartete auf die nächsten Anweisungen. Im Folgenden mussten alle Schüler einmal kurz in die Luft steigen und gleich wieder herutnerkommen. Als alle dies einigermaßen beherrschten (einigen schienen schon hieran fast zu scheitern), durften sie langsam im Kreis fliegen.

Sirius achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass er genügend Abstand zu den anderen Fliegern hatte und beobachtete besonders Potter und Snape. Snape jedoch schien mit dem im Kreis Fliegen schon wesentlich mehr Probleme zu haben und schlingerte teilweise gefährlich, was Sirius dazu brachte, leise zu lachen. Während er die beiden im Auge behielt, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass Professor McGonagell auf die Gruppe zugegangen war.

"_Erstklässler!"_, rief Madam Hooch woraufhin die Schüler in der Luft stehenblieben (einige hielten sich zusätzlich an ihren Mitschülern fest).

"_Ich muss für einen Augenblick ins Schloss. Fliegen Sie ruhig weiter im Kreis. Wer sich unsicher fühlt, landet lieber. Aber seien Sie gewarnt, wenn auch nur einer von Ihnen etwas anderes tut, als im Kreis fliegen oder am zu Boden warten, landen Sie schneller beim Direktor, als Sie "Quidditch" sagen können!"_

Damit verließ sie den Übungsort der Schüler und folgte McGonagell ins Schloss. Sirius drehte weiter gelangweilt seine Runden. Das war alles andere als spannend.

In diesem Moment schloss Potter zu ihm auf.

"_Na,Black! Planst du schon deine Karriere als Jäger bei den Slytherins?"_ Potter warf ihm sein übliches, überlegenes Grinsen zu und flog weiterhin neben Sirius her.

"_Ach, halt's Maul, Potter"_, blaffte Sirius zurück, der keinen Bock auf diesen Idioten hatte. Konnte er ihn nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen, wenn er ihn schon nicht leiden konnte? Was konnte er denn dafür, dass er ausgerechnet ein Black war?

"_Oh, so freundlich heut Black?"_

Potter machte keine Anstalten ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

"_Kapierst du schlecht Potter, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen! Pettigrew ist wohl ein schlechter Einfluss oder warst du schon immer so begriffsstutzig?"_

Langsam wurde Sirius wütend. Bald würden Snape und die anderen noch glauben, er wäre Potters Freund und das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

"_Sprich nicht so über meinen Freund, Black! Kein Wunder, dass du keine hast, nicht mal bei den Slytherins!"_

Sirius warf ihm bloß einen vernichtenden Blick zu, denn eigentlich wusste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Freunde, weil er keine brauchte, sagte er sich und versuchte Potter zu entkommen, indem er schnell flog. Potter jedoch hatte schneller aufgeholt als Sirius wollte.

"_Hey Black! Wir machen ein Wettfliegen! Wenn ich gewinne, lässt du meine Freunde in Ruhe und machst eine Woche meine Hausaufgaben und wenn du gewinnst, lass ich dich in Ruhe!"_

Potter sah ihn herausfordernd an. Auch wenn Sirius keine Lust hatte, die Chance ihn loszuwerden und endlich seine Ruhe zu haben, war sehr verlockend. Außerdem war dies die Chance klarzustellen, dass er besser war als der blöde Potter.

"_Einverstanden!"_,antwortete er daher, "_Und wohin fliegen wir?"_

"_Zu dem Baum dahinten"_ Potter wies auf einen Baum etwas weiter weg.

Beide flogen etwas höher und blieben in der Luft stehen.

"_Hey, was macht ihr da?"_, hörte Sirius Remus von unten her rufen, doch James begann schon zu zählen:

"_3,...2,...1, los!"_

James und Sirius legten sich flach auf die Besen und rasten auf den Baum zu. Noch nie zuvor hatte Sirius dieses irre Gefühl gehabt. Es machte ihm riesigen Spaß mit der Geschwindigkeit zu fliegen. Für einen Augenblick hatte er sogar vergessen, das er sich in einem direkten Wettkampf mit James befand. Zuerst hatte James einen kleinen Vorsprung gehabt, doch Sirius hatte in Sekundenschnelle aufgeschlossen und nun sausten sie auf gleicher Höhe auf den Baum zu. Noch war dieser in weiter Ferne.

Neben sich sah Sirius, wie James versuchte seinen Besen dazu zu bringen, schneller zu werden, sodass auch Sirius sich etwas weiter nach vorne legte.

Im nächsten Moment wäre Sirius vor Schreck beinahe vom Besen gefallen. Sie waren dem Baum mittlerweile näher gekommen und Sirius hatte ein verdächtiges Schlagen eines Astes gesehen- Sie flogen direkt auf die Peitschende Weide zu!

"_Potter! Wir können den Baum nicht als Ziel nehmen! Wir brauchen ein anderes!"_, rief er seinem Kontrahenten fast panisch zu ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, was er da eigentlich grad tat.

"_Ach, hast du Angst zu verlieren?"_ Potter drehte sein Gesicht zu Sirius und lachte kurz.

"_Nein, Mann, aber der Baum ist gefährlich!"_

_"Willst du mich verarschen? Auf sowas fall ich nicht rein, Black! Du verlogener.."_

Was genau Sirius war, erfuhr er nicht, denn er versuchte angestrengt zu überlegen, wie sie nicht von dem Baum verprügelt würden. Potter war zu vernagelt ihm zuzuhören ( _So ein verdammter Idiot!)_. Sie waren dem Baum jetzt schon gefährlich nah. Sah Potter denn nicht, dass der Baum um sich schlug, wenn etwas in seine Reichweite kam? Wie blöd, war der eigentlich?

Sirius war jetzt alles egal, er riss seinen Besen zu Seite in der Hoffnung Potter würde es ihm nachmachen. Tatsächlich flog Potter nur noch wenige Meter weiter und hielt nur knapp vor dem Baum an.

"_Was soll das Black? Gibst du auf?"_, rief er irritiert und verärgert.

_"Mann, du Idiot, schau mal."_

Sirius landete vorsichtig. Er hob einen Stock auf und warf ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Peitschende Weide. Sobald der Stock für den Baum zu erreichen war, schlug ein Ast aus und zertrümmerte den Stock. Gleich darauf warf Sirius noch einen weiteren Stock, damit Potter auch ja begriff.

Potter landete langsam ein Stück vor ihm, den Blick unverwandt auf den Baum gerichtet, der ihn mit Sicherheit halbtot geprügelt hätte, wenn er noch etwas weiter geflogen wär.

"_Was ist das denn für ein Baum?"_, brachte er entsetzt hervor, als er sich gefangen hatte.

"_'Ne Peitschende Weide"_,antwortete Sirius, der ebenfalls einen Moment gebannt auf den Baum gestarrt hatte.

"_War klar, dass du solche Bäume kennst."_, blaffte James sofort und sah Sirius ärgerlich an.

"_Das weiß ich von Hagrid, du Vollidiot!"_

Potter musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang, sagte jedoch nichts.

"_Gehen wir zurück."_, meinte er schließlich und ging in die Richtung zurück, wo ihre Gruppe wartete. Sirius folgte ihm mittlerweile auch recht wütend. Da hatte er ihm grad ziemlich aus der Patsche geholfen und der konnte nichts anderes als ihn beschuldigen! Hätte er bloß nichts gesagt! Wenn die Slytherins davon erfuhren, würde er ziemlichen Stress bekommen. Allerdings war Sirius sich sicher, dass Potter zu überzeugt von sich selbst war, als dass er zugeben würde, dass Sirius ihm geholfen hatte.

Schon von Weitem konnten die beiden sehen, dass ihre Lehrerin wohl wieder bei der Gruppe angekommen war. Alle ihre Mitschüler waren gelandet und standen nun um ihre Lehrerin.

Sirius und James ließen sich jedoch recht viel Zeit bis sie endlich wieder bei den anderen waren.

"_Können Sie mir das erklären?"_

Sirius konnte regelrecht spüren, wie schwer es der Lehrerin fiel ihnen noch eine Chance zur Erklärung zu geben, denn ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

"_Ähm..also..",_ begann Potter zu stammeln.

_So kriegen wir bestimmt keinen Ärger, Potter,_ dachte Sirius und nahm es schließlich selbst in die Hand. Er musste wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen.

"_Mein Besen hat gebockt, Professor."_

_"Hat er?"_, fragte die Lehrerin und sah die beiden nicht weniger sauer als zuvor an.

"_Ja", _antwortete schließlich auch James, "_Ich dachte, ich geb ihm 'nen Tipp, wie er ihn wieder unter Kontrolle kriegt, weil mein Vater schon mit mir geflogen ist"_

"_Aber der Besen hat sich auch so wieder gefangen. Leider erst ganz dahinten.",_ log Sirius und wies in Richtung Peitschender Weide.

"_Strafarbeit. Ob bockender Besen oder nicht, Sie sollten nichts tun, was ich Ihnen nicht erlaubt habe. Sie melden sich heute Abend um acht beim Hausmeister. Ich beende damit die Stunde."_

Damit verließ sie mit wehendem Umhang den Übungsplatz. Potter war sofort zu seinen kleinen Freunden zurückgegangen. Immerhin ließ er Sirius jetzt in Ruhe. Das bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass die anderen dies genauso taten.

"_Na Black, hast du etwa einen bockenden Besen erwischt? Das tut mir ja Leid. Deine Begabung schein ja nicht so weit zu reichen."_

Der Slytherin mit dem er in einem Boot gesessen hatte, Avery, war auf ihn zugekommen mit den restlichen Slytherins hinter sich.

"_Was soll man von einem Gryffindor auch erwarten? Wenn du nicht bald zu uns wechselst, geht bei dir noch alles verloren, was an Talent noch übrig ist bei dir."_, höhnte ein Slytherinmädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, dass durch seine extreme Blässe sofort auffiel. Die anderen Slytherins brachen sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sirius hatte jedoch nicht den geringsten Nerv und entgegnete schlicht:"_ Ich ziehe es vor, erst einmal meine Hausaufgaben zu machen, danke."_

Also ließ er die Gruppe einfach stehen und ging hinter den anderen Schüler her, die Sirius und die Slytherins angestarrt hatten, als sie ins Schloss gingen.

-------

Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden und James, Remus und Peter hatten ihren üblichen Platz am Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum eingenommen. Eigentlich hatte James heute seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz schreiben wollen doch der Vorfall in der Flugstunde hatte ihm gründlich die Stimmung versaut. Er und Sirius hatten bis vor einer Viertelstunde die Besen der Schule putzen dürfen unter Aufsicht des Hausmeisters. Dabei hatten er und Sirius möglichst weit voneinander entfernt gearbeitet und sich nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Sirius war danach sofort in den Schlafsaal verschwunden.

Natürlich hatte er Remus und Peter erzählt, was wirklich passiert war. Remus hatte ziemlich geschockt reagiert, als er von der Peitschenden Weide gehört hatte, was James gewundert hatte, denn normal war er immer recht gefasst.

Jetzt zeigte Remus Peter noch einmal wie man eine Feder in eine Stock verwandelte. James sah missmutig aus dem Fenster. Warum hatte er sich gerade von Black helfen müssen? Das würde er ihm bestimmt ewig auf die Nase binden.

"_Jetzt nimm's doch nicht so schwer."_, sagte Remus schließlich und weckte ihn damit ein wenig aus seinen Gedanken auf.

"_Du verstehst das nicht"_, gab er schlecht gelaunt zurück und versuchte die Sterne, die mitterlweile am Himmel standen, zu zählen.

"_Hm...Aber soll ich dir mal was erzählen? Ihr beide passt echt gut zusammen. Ihre seid euch ziemlich ähnlich. Beide total begabt, stur,..."_

_"Wir zwei passen zusammen?Geht's dir noch gut?" _Wütend hatte James sich vom Fenster abgewandt und blickte seinen Freund entgeistert an. Auch Peter hörte ihnen mittlerweile zu.

"_Ja, find ich."_

_"Wir sind total verschieden! Hallo, er ist ein Black! Der führt doch nichts Gutes im Schilde. So einem kann man nicht vertrauen!",_ erzürnte sich James.

"_Hm, aber geholfen hat er dir heute trotzdem. Wenn er wirklich so schlecht wäre, hätte er dir dann Bescheid gesagt? Ich denk schon, dass man sich auf ihn verlassen kann. Du kannst ihm ja wenigstens mal 'ne Chance geben dir zu zeigen, dass ihr Freunde sein könnte"_

_"Mann, Remus, ich hab dir doch gesagt, der ist ein Black, der braucht keine Chance. Und hör endlich auf mir ständig damit zu kommen! Das nervt unheimlich!"_

Wütend stürmte James ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Bei Sirius' Bett waren beide Vorhänge zugezogen und kein Laute zu hören. Aber das interessierte James wenig. Er zog seine eigenen Vorhänge zu und ließ sich wütend auf sein Bett fallen.

Einem Black konnte man nicht vertrauen, da war er sicher.


	6. Eine Chance für Sirius

**Kapitel 6**

Während die Schüler sich an das Leben in Hogwarts gewöhnten wurde aus den letzten, strahlenden Sommertagen mildes Herbstwetter. Der September ging seinem Ende zu und die Blätter der Bäume färbten sich allmählich.

James und Sirius hatten seit dem Vorfall in der Flugstunde ihren Wettstreit in den Unterrichtsstunden mehr oder weniger beigelegt. Beide waren zwar immer noch vorne mit dabei, wenn es um neue Zaubersprüche ging und heimsten so Unmengen Punkte für ihr Haus ein (gewollt oder ungewollt), doch ließ auch die Begeisterung der Lehrer für die beiden Schüler sichtlich nach. Denn so gut sie beide im Zaubern waren, so schlecht waren sie in der angemessenen Anfertigung ihrer Hausaufgaben. Beide stellten ihre Hausaufgaben für wichtigere Dinge zurück, die zudem einem neuen Wettstreit dienten- das Schloss unsicher machen.

Es wusste allerdings nur ein enger Kreis, dass dies der Grund für ihre morgendliche Müdigkeit und ihre fehlenden Aufsätze war.

Für einen guten Beobachter wie Remus Lupin waren die Unterschiede der beiden Taktiken jedoch schnell zu erkennen und so wusste er schon nach ein paar wenigen Streichen seiner Zimmergenossen, wer wann der Übeltäter war. Sirius' Streiche zeichneten sich durch eine unglaubliche Fantasie aus. Gleich am Anfang hatte er mit dem neu erlernten Färbespruch, den sie von Professor Flitwick beigebracht bekommen hatten, den kompletten Verwandlungsraum in verschiedenen grellen Farben gestrichen. Dies hatte zur Folge gehabt, dass sie am nächsten Morgen (sie hatten als erste in diesem Raum Unterricht gehabt) die Hälfte der Doppelstunde ausfallen lassen mussten, weil die vielen grellen Farben ihre Augen überreizten. Alle Erstlässler hatten sich vor lachen gekrümmt und Professor McGonagell, die jeden einzelnen Gegenstand im Raum einzeln zurück zaubern musste, war vor Wut beinahe geplatzt. Keiner von Remus' Mitschüler hatte jedoch den Schuldigen erkannt. Remus selbst jedoch war ziemlich schnell aufgefallen, wie müde Sirius aussah, obwohl sie keinen Aufsatz für den Tag aufgehabt hatten, der ihn die Nacht über häte wach halten können. Auch hatte er bei Weitem nicht überrascht gewirkt. Die anderen Streiche die Sirius gespielt hatte, waren ähnlich gewesen und hatten zusätzlich vieles von dem, was die Erstklässler gerade gelernt hatten miteinander verbunden. Leider war Sirius offensichtlich mehr als oft erwischt worden, denn es gab Wochen, wo Sirius drei oder vier Abende gleich nach dem Essen für Stunden verschwand, offenbar zu Strafarbeiten oder nach dem Unterricht zu den Lehrern gebeten wurde.

James schien hingegen eine bessere Taktik zu haben. Angespornt von Sirius' Erfolg hatte auch er begonnen nachts den einen oder anderen Streich zu spielen. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius wurde er jedoch nicht erwischt. Allerdings waren seine Spielerein auch nicht ganz so einfallsreich wie die von Sirius.

Diese Beobachtungen ließen Remus zu dem Schluss kommen, dass James und Sirius zusammen wohl das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf stellen konnten, wenn sie sich endlich zusammen tun würden. Weder Sirius noch James schienen jedoch der gleichen Ansicht zu sein. James gegenüber hatte Remus seine Gedanken nicht mehr erwähnt, denn dieser war noch weniger gut auf den jungen Black zu sprechen, als dieser anscheinend die Küche gefunden hatte( nach den Süßigkeiten, die er tagtäglich plötzlich dabei hatte und seinem überlegenden Grinsen, wenn die anderen ihn ansahen zu schließen). Und Sirius Black hatte auch bisher noch nicht einen Versuch gestartet sich in Gryffindor einzuleben. Mittlerweile wurde er von den Gryffindors mehr oder weniger ignoriert und er selbst beachtete die Gryffindors ebenfalls nur allzu selten.

Für Remus stand jetzt zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts ein Ereignis an, das er am liebsten nie mehr erleben würde.

Die Vollmondnacht näherte sich unaufhaltsam. Remus konnte das Zunehmen des Mondes mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren. Schon drei Tage bevor der Vollmond vollendet war, ließ Remus' Aufmerksamkeit nach und er konnte nur noch daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn er sich verwandelte. Er hoffte inständig, dass alles glatt gehen würde. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm versichert, dass er durch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen keine Gefahr für seine Mitschüler sein würde. Er musste nur rechtzeitig zur Dämmerung in den Krankenflügel gehen alles tun, was man ihm dort sagte.

Am Nachmittag vor seiner ersten Verwandlung als Hogwartsschüler war seine Nervosität kaum noch zu übersehen. Er wollte seinen Zauberkunstaufsatz schreiben doch er konnte kaum mehr klare Gedanken fassen und kleckste ständig auf sein Pergament. Das etwas nicht stimmte schien weder Peter noch James, die ihm Gesellschaft leisteten, zu entgehen.

"_Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Remus?"_, fragte James schließlich direkt und musterte seinen Freund aufmerksam.

"_Ähm..."_

Remus fiel mit einem Mal ein, dass er ja seinen Freunden irgendetwas erzählen musste, denn sie würden es bestimmt merken, wenn er plötzlich fehlte.

Ohne weiter nach zu denken, erzählte er ihnen daher einfach das, was ihm als erstes einfiel.

"_Also...nun...Meine Mutter ist leider ziemlich krank geworden...Ich darf wohl nachher los und sie besuchen und..."_

_"Deine Mutter ist krank?"_, warf Peter schockiert ein und fügte mitfühlend hinzu, "_Das tut mir wirklich Leid! Es ist doch hoffentlich nicht schlimm?"  
_Im gleichen Moment schon fühlte Remus sich selbst ziemlich schlimm, dass er fast nicht sagen konnte, was schlimmer war; seine Freunde anlügen oder sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln. Allerdings blieb ihm leider keine andere Wahl.

"_Nein, keine Sorge, es geht schon. Sie hat halt nur gefragt, ob ich nicht mal kurz nach Hause kommen könnte..."_

Remus vermied es sorgfältig in die Gesichter seiner Freunde zu blicken und da diese nicht antworten, trat eine beunruhigende Stille ein.

_"Das heißt also für uns, dass wir morgen unsere Aufsätze allein schreiben müssen, was? Also ehrlich Remus, das hättest du auch mal eher sagen können, dann hätt ich doch jetzt auch schon angefangen!", _durchbrach James schließlich das Schweigen und grinste Remus wie üblich verschmitzt an.

Auf irgendeine Weise half dies Remus für eine Weile seine Nervorsität zu vergessen und so konnte er noch bis zum Abendessen mit den anderen Witze über die Slytherins und James' letzten Streich machen.

Nach dem Abendessen war die zurückgewonnene Ruhe jedoch endgültig verflogen. Remus hatte den Gryffindortisch schon verlassen, als Peter und James noch mitten beim Essen waren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn begleiteten, um Fragen zu vermeiden. Außerdem hatte er selbst kaum einen Bissen runtergekriegt.

Schon zu Hause war seine Verwandlung für ihn eine ziemliche Tortur gewesen doch jetzt in Hogwarts war sie noch eine ganz neue Herausforderung. Was, wenn etwas schief ging? Oder wenn jemand doch etwas herausfand? Dann wäre er schneller wieder zu Hause, als er den Vollmond ansehen konnte. Und nach Hause wollte er wirklich nur in den Ferien, denn er hatte in der kurzen Zeit, die er erst da war, das Schloss kennen und lieben gelernt und zudem zwei lustige Freunde gefunden.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen schlich Remus den Weg zum Krankenflügel entlang. Zuerst hatte man noch das Stimmengewirr und das Lachen aus der Großen Halle gehört, doch als dieses verstummt war, fühlte sich Remus erst wirklich schlecht. Der Weg zum Krankenflügel schien unendlich lang und er war froh, als er schließlich endlich dort angekommen war.

Als er den Raum betrat wurde er sogleich von einer jungen, freundlich lächelnden Krankenschwester in Empfang genommen. Diese führte ihn jedoch sogleich wieder raus, den Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle und hinaus auf das Gelände von Hogwarts.

"_Professor Dumbledore hat dir sicher alles genau erklärt, oder?",_ fragte sie schließlich, als sie gerade die Eingangshalle passierten.

"_Äh, ja, ich denke, ich weiß alles"_, antwortete Remus unsicher und hoffte, Dumbledore hatte ihm wirklich alles erklärt. Dieses Gefühl der Unsicherheit verflog jedoch sofort wieder, denn Remus war sich sicher, dass er seinem Schulleiter vertrauen konnte und dieser ihm alles gesagt hatte, was er wissen musste.

Während die Sonne langsam unterging folgte Remus der Krankenschwester über die Länderein von Hogwarts. Allerdings gingen sie nicht auf das Ende der Länderein zu, sondern schritten geradewegs auf einen Baum zu. Einen Baum, der sich trotz Windstille auffällig häufig und ungewöhnlich bewegte. Es wirkte fast als schlüge dieser Baum um sich. Außerhalb der Reichweite des Baumes blieb die Krankenschwester und somit auch Remus stehen.

"_Dies hier ist also die peitschende Weide. Sie wurde erst dieses Jahr geplanzt. Ich denke, mit ihrer Hilfe wird es für dich kein Problem sein, einmal im Monat unerkannt zu verschwinden."_, erklärte die Krankenschwester und lächelte Remus aufmunternd an.

Remus erwiderte das Lächeln halbherzig. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ein Baum wirklich der beste Schutz für ihn und die anderen Schüler war.

Während Remus versuchte seine Zweifel zu beseitigen, hatte die Krankenschwester schon einen Punkt am Stamm des Baumes berührt und die Äste waren erstarrt. Remus und seine Begleitung traten schnell an den Baum heran. Am Stamm des Baumes befand sich ein Loch, in das sie nun hineinkletterten. Sie folgten einen für Remus endlosen Gang bis sie schließlich zu einer Treppe gelangten. Diese führte in ein Haus. Dumbledore hatte Remus erklärt, dass extra für seine Verwandlungen dieses Haus in der Nähe von Hogsmeade errichtet worden war. Es war also weit genug entfernt von Hogwarts und seinen Schülern. Langsam begann Remus sich sicherer zu fühlen.

"_Gut, ich werde nun wieder ins Schloss zurückgehen. Ich komme wieder, wenn der Vollmond vorbei ist."_

Mit einem letzten Lächeln verließ die Krankenschwester die Hütte und ließ Remus allein. Remus sah sich in dem Haus um, in das er nun einmal im Monat einkehren würde. Es sah alt und vermodert aus, obwohl es eigentlich noch nicht allzu lang an Ort und Stelle stand. Auf allen Möbeln lag bereits jetzt eine dicke Staubschicht.

Doch Remus hatte nich viel Zeit sich umzusehen. Noch während er den Raum betrachtete, in dem er sich befand, begann ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper zu zucken.

Draußen warf der Vollmond sein helles Licht auf das Land.

------------------------

Es dauerte ein paar Tage bis Remus wiederkam. James hatte die Zeit ohne Remus dazu genutzt das Schloss gründlich zu erkunden, um ihm bei seiner Rückkehr eine Vielzahl Geheimgänge und Abkürzungen zu zeigen.  
Remus kam eines Morgens zur Verteidigungsstunde wieder. Eigentlich wollte James ihm sofort von seinen Entdeckungen berichten doch Remus' Anblick ließ ihn seine Geheimgänge das erste Mal seit ihrer Entdeckung wieder vergessen.

"_Wie siehst du denn aus?"_

Remus war ziemlich blass und kränklich, als er ihm und Peter gegenübertrat. Es schien eher als sei er krank gewesen und nicht seine Mutter.

"_Hallo James, hallo Peter. Hm, ich hatte leider das Pech mir selbt 'ne Erkältung einzufangen. Und, seid ihr gut klar gekommen? Hab ich was verpasst?"_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort über seinen Besuch bei sich zu Hause ließ sich Remus von Peter haarklein den Unterricht der vergangenen Tage beschreiben. James kam Remus' Auftreten ziemlich komisch vor. Kein Wort über seine Familie, nichts über ihn selbst...

Großartig Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen hatte er jedoch nicht, denn ihr Verteidigungslehrer hatte schon mehrere Male bewiesen, dass er auf die Sekunde genau sein konnte und daher war er auch diesmal wieder überaus pünktlich.

Professor Fox, ein ca. 50-Jähriger, brillentragender Zauberer mit kurzen, roten Haaren, hatte es innerhalb der letzten Wochen geschafft das für James interessanteste Fach zu einem der langweiligsten überhaupt zu machen. Sogar Kräuterkunde und Astronomie machten ihm mittlerweile mehr Spaß. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie bisher zwar gehört gegen welche Art von Zauberei und Kreaturen man sich gut oder schlecht verteidigen konnte, welche Zaubersprüche in ihrem Schulleben durchgenommen werden würden und was sie im ersten Schuljahr erwartete, doch gezaubert hatten sie bisher noch nie.

Zu James großer Begeisterung war nun jedoch endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen da auch Herr Fox eine praktische Stunde ankundigte.

"_Nachdem wir jetzt in den letzten Stunden einen ausreichenden Überblick über die Kunst des Verteidigens erlangt haben, ist es nun wohl doch an der Zeit, dass wir den ein oder anderen Spruch ausprobieren. Zwar ist es nicht unbedingt notwenig alle Sprüche, die Sie theoretisch durchnehmen werden auch praktisch auszuführen, doch sollten Sie zumindest einige grundlegende Abwehrtechniken beherrschen.", _erläuterte Professor Fox in seinem üblichen, monoten Tonfall.

"_Ich werde Ihnen jetzt zwei einfache Zaubersprüche beibringen. Einmal den Petrificus Totalus mit dem Sie angreifen können und Ihren Gegener lähmen. Zum Abwehren verwenden Sie den Protego-Spruch. Wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können, macht eine Partnerübung hierbei am meisten Sinn. Vorher werde ich Ihnen jedoch noch einmal die beiden Zaubersprüche zeigen."_

Gekonnt führte der Professor die beiden Zaubersprüche vor und erklärte kurz worauf zu achten war.

_Nicht grad anspruchsvoll..._, dachte James, freute sich aber dennoch zum ersten Mal in einer Art Duell zu kämpfen.

"_Finden Sie sich nun bitte in Zweiergruppen zusammen!"_, forderte Fox seine Schüler auf. James wandte sich zu Peter und Remus um. Die beiden sahen ratlos zurück.

"_Ähm...was nun?"_, sprach James aus, was die anderen beiden zu denken schienen. Sie waren zu dritt, einer musste natürlich übrig bleiben.

"_Hm, keine Ahnung..."_, antwortete Remus nachdenklich und sah von Peter zu James. Peter blickte seine beiden Freunde ängstlich an. James vermutete, dass er Angst davor hatte nicht mit einem seiner Freunde zusammenarbeiten zu können und an einen weniger geduldigen Mitschüler zu geraten. Denn eines musste James zugeben, obwohl er Peter mochte, er war unglaublich schlecht, wenn sie einen neuen Spruch lernten. Wenn er ihn konnte, war er zwar nicht schlecht, aber es dauerte wirklich ungemein lange. James hätte zum Beispiel niemals gelaubt, dass jemand für den Wingardium Leviosa einen Monat brauchen könnte, wenn er Peter nicht erst vor ein paar Tagen heimlich beim Üben erwischt hätte, nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum, als keiner mehr dort war.

"_Tja, dann schlag ich vor, du machst mit Peter, Remus. Du kannst Peter besser helfen als ich und ich find schon einen, der mit mir diese blöden Sprüche übt."_, erklärte James schließlich.

"_Mann, vielen Dank James!"_, sagte Peter sichtlich erleichtert und strahlte James an.

"_Jaja, ist ja gut"_, antwortete James, der es nicht mochte, wenn ihn jemand fast anhimmelte, nur weil er etwas für ihn Selbstverständliches getan hatte. Also wandte James seinen Blick von Peter und Remus ab und sah sich im Klassenraum um. Überall waren schon Gruppen aus zwei Leuten, die darauf warteten, anfangen zu dürfen. Nur in der letzten Reihe saß noch ein Schüler, der anscheinend ebenso partnerlos war, wie James. Im nächsten Augenblick erkannte James, dass dieser Schüler Sirius Black war.

_Mit dem mach ich bestimmt nicht zusammen,_ dachte James und war im nächsten Moment sauer auf sich, dass er vorher so nett zu Peter gewesen war. Er drehte sich wieder nach vorn und entschied einfach abzuwarten. Vielleicht konnte er ja auch mit Remus und Peter zu dritt arbeiten.

"_So, sind alle bereit? Mr Potter, wer ist Ihr Partner?"_, fragte Professor Fox schließlich als die Klasse bereit schien.

Genervt zuckte James die Schultern.

"_Also haben Sie noch keinen Partner? Gut, was machen wir denn- ach, seh ich das richtig?Mr Black, Sie sitzen dort ja auch noch ganz allein!"_

Professor Fox wartete, ob Sirius antwortete doch dieser schwieg.

"_Na dann würde ich sagen, arbeiten Sie beide doch zusammen, Mr Potter, Mr Black."_, beschloss der Professor und wollte sich gerade an die ganze Klasse wenden, als James sich zu Wort meldete:  
"_Professor, kann ich sonst nicht auch mit Remus und Peter zusammenarbeiten? Wir sind schon ziemlich gut aufeinander eingespielt und so!"_

_"Also bitte Mr Potter! Und mit wem arbeitet dann Mr Black? Das ist doch Unsinn! Seien Sie doch froh, wenn Sie sich auch mal auf Ihnen nicht bekannte Gegener einstellen können."_

Professor Fox warf James einen letzten, genervten Blick zu und wartete bis James schließlich, sichtlich sauer, in die letzte Reihe zu Sirius Black ging. Dort ließ er sich auf dem Platz nieder, der von seinem Kontrahenten am weitesten entfernt war und würdigte diesen keines Blickes, während er den letzten Instruktionen des Professors lauschte. Als dieser geendet hatte mit der Aufforderung anzufangen, konnte leider auch James nicht länger verhindern, dass er sich zu seinem Partner wenden musste. Dieser starrte weiterhin sturr geradeaus.

"_Hey, Black, lass es uns hinter uns bringen."_, blaffte James schließlich.

Langsam wandte Black ihm sein Gesicht zu und musterte ihn einmal bevor er mit seinem typischen, arroganten und fiesen Gesichtsausruck sagte:

"_Ich hab nicht darum gebeten mit _dir_ arbeiten zu müssen, _Partner."Gerade in das letzte Wort legte er eine unüberhörbare Verachtung, die James nicht gerade friedlicher stimmte.

"_Ich fang an mit angreifen.",_ bestimmte Sirius jedoch schon einen Moment später und ließ James keine Zeit mehr noch etwas zu antworten.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_, donnerte er und James hatte kaum Zeit noch seinen "Protego!" Spruch zu rufen. Kaum hatte er den Spruch seines Gegners abgewehrt, rief er schließlich ebenfalls "Petrificus Totalus!", sodass auch Sirius nur einen Sekundenbruchteil Zeit hatte den Angriff abzuwehren. Ohne noch einmal nachzudenken, schoss James gleich noch einen weiteren Lähmfluch hinterher, der Black so überraschte, dass er nur noch kurz zur Seite ausweichen konnte. Im selben Moment rief dieser "Stupor!" und ein roter Lichtstahl schoss auf James zu. Überrascht, dass Black einen ganz anderen Zauberspruch gebrauchte, vergaß er beinahe ebendiesen abzuwehren. Er bemerkte überhaupt nicht, dass er und Sirius mittlerweile die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse auf sich zogen und wollte zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzten, als schließlich ihr Lehrer energisch dazwischenging.

"_Halt! Sofort aufhören! Sind Sie denn des Wahnsinns! Potter! 5 Punkte Abzug, weil Sie Black angegriffen haben, ohne ihn vorher zu warnen und 5 Punkte Abzug für Sie Black, weil Sie einen anderen Spruch verwendet haben, als ich angeordnet habe. Also wirklich! Sie beide haben mir mal wieder den Beweis geliefert, warum man besser keine praktischen Übungen durchführt. Sie melden sich beide nach der Stunde bei mir."_

Er atmete einmal hörbar aus und rauschte dann an sein Pult zurück. Für den Rest der Stunde mussten Sirius und James den anderen dabei zusehen, wie sie die beiden Sprüche weiterübten. Sie selbst waren von der Übrung ausgeschlossen.

James kochte vor Wut. Es war doch klar gewesen, dass soetwas pssieren würde, wenn er mit diesem Black zusammenarbeiten musste! Und jetzt bekam er wahrscheinlich auch noch eine Strafarbeit wegen diesem Idioten!

---------------------

Sirius war jedoch nicht weniger verstimmt, als er sich am Ende der Stunde vor das Lehrerpult stellte und abwartete, was ihr Professor ihnen nun erzählen würde.

Zwar hielt er ihnen nur eine Rede über das richtige Verhalten bei praktischen Übungen und gab ihnen einen zwei Pergamentrollen langen Aufsatz auf, aber dennoch war Sirius noch lange mehr als sauer.

Er hatte diesem Potter nichts getan. Gut, er war auch nicht begeistert gewesen, als er mit diesem zusammenarbeiten musste, er konnte ihn immerhin auch nicht ausstehen, aber er hätte ihn ja auch einfach in Ruhe lassen können. In seinem Zorn rempelte er auf dem Weg in die Große Halle zwei Zweitklässlerinnen aus Gryffindor an, die für seinen Geschmack viel zu langsam gingen und blaffte sie nur an, sie sollten gefälligst woanders langgehen, wenn er kam.

Seine Laune besserte sich natürlich keineswegs, als er nachmittags, als er gerade in die Bibliothek wollte (nicht, weil er so arbeitswütig war, sondern weil sich sein kleiner Kampf mit James schon wieder im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum rumgesprochen hatte, er seine Ruhe wollte und es draußen leider in Strömen goss) und auf dem Weg geradewegs in die Arme seiner Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa lief, die in Begleitung von Malfoy und den Lestrange-Brüdern den Gang entlang gingen.

"_Ach, wen haben wir denn da?"_, schnarrte Bellatrix sofort gehässig, als sie ihren Cousin vor sich sah.

"_Den Blutsverräter von den Gryffindors, würd ich mal raten.", _beantwortete Malfoy ihre Frage, blickte hochnäsig von oben auf Sirius herab und stirch sich elegant eine Strähne seines blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht.

"_Du hast nicht gerade viel getan, um uns zu zeigen, dass du doch ein Slytherin bist, ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?", _mischte sich nun auch Narzissa ein. Ihr Blick war kalt und starr auf Sirius gerichtet. Dieser spürte zwar den Zorn in sich kochen, wusste aber, dass er mit blanker Wut bei diesen Leuten nichts ausrichten konnte, riss sich daher zusammen und sagte schlicht nichts.

"_Sie hat Recht Sirius. Dein Verhalten zeigt uns nicht, dass du es bereust kein Slytherin zu sein. Die Erstklässler haben uns erzählt, du würdest dich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten. Deine Eltern waren nicht sehr begeistert, als sie erfuhren, dass du dich nicht um Slytherin bemühst wie siees für dich tun. Achja, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass unsere Familien versuchen deinen Wechsel zu erreichen...und du bist für Weihnachten bei dir zu Hause ausgeladen."_, berichtete Bellatrix und blickte ihn noch gehässiger als zuvor an.

"_Gut."_, antwortete Sirius jedoch schlicht.

Er hatte in seinen noch nicht ganz elf Lebensjahren gelernt, dass es am besten war keine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. Was interessierte es ihn auch, ob er Weihnachten zu Hause sein durfte oder nicht? Er war sich sicher, dass jedes Weihnachten, ob in einem Slytherinkeller oder in einem Gryffindorturm mit nervenden Schülern (wobei er sich vorstellen konnte, dass es zu Weihnachten bestimmt gemütlich war in seinem Turm) besser war, als das zu Hause bei den Blacks. Dort war die Atmosphäre an Heiligabend nur noch kälter und herzloser als sie sonst schon war und die Familienfeiern waren das reine Grauen für Sirius.

Und ob er nun Gryffindor oder Slytherin war, was kümmerte es ihn? In beiden Häusern hatte er keine Freunde und er brauchte auch keine.

Auf seine einfache Antwort folgte jedoch ein weniger gehässiger als verärgerter Blick seiner Cousine Bellatrix, die anscheinend seine Verhalten so deutete, wie es war, als sei es ihm egal, ob er nach Slytherin kam oder nicht. Bevor sie jedoch wieder etwas sagen konnte, sprach ihre kleine Schwester wieder.

"_Ich hab dich mit einem Gryffindor reden sehen."_, sagte sie in ihrer üblichen, leisen aber druckvollen Stimme.

"_Was?"_, fragte Sirius, der seine Überraschung diesmal kaum verbergen konnte. Wann sollte das gewesen sein?

"_Am Gryffindortisch. Mit einem Braunhaarigen. Avery meinte, er heiße Lupin."_, erklärte sie ruhig, fixierte Sirius jedoch scharf.

"_Ist das wahr, Sirius? Du gibst dich tatsächlich mit diesem Schlammblut-Freunden ab?"_, hakte Bellatrix sofort nach, zuerst entsetzt, danach mit fast fröhlich-gehässigem Blick.   
Sirius konnte sich denken, dass sie dies bestimmt seinen Eltern berichten würde. Er schätzte sie so ein, dass sie ihm wirklich alles zu Lasten legen wollte, was sie konnte, während Narzissa ihm zumindest eine Chance zur Rechtfertigung ließ.

"_Der hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich zu McGonagell sollte, mehr nicht. Ich rede nicht mit diesen Versagern."_, versuchte Sirius klarzustellen.

Das stimmte ja sogar größtenteils. Remus hatte ihm wirklich erzählt, das er zu seiner Hauslehrerin kommen sollte, denn sie hatte ihn auf einer seiner nächtlichen Touren erwischt. Auch redete er wirklich kaum mit den Leuten, die in seinen Augen Versager oder Idioten waren. Nur fand er Remus eigentlich ganz in Ordnung und hatte mit ihm tatsächlich sogar schon das eine oder andere Wort gewechselt. Über nichts wichtiges und er hatte ihm auch nicht signalisiert, dass er interessiert an Gesprächen war, aber insgeheim war er dennoch froh gewesen mal mit jemanden ganz normal zu reden.

Doch Bellatrix hatte sich mittlerweile schon ihren Teil gedacht.

"_So, zu Mc Gonagell geschickt, hat er dich also."_, sprach jedoch Malfoy für die Gruppe.

"_Du bewegst dich auf sehr dünnem Eis, mein Lieber. Wir kriegen es mit, wenn du dich mit denen einlässt."_, führte Bellatrix weiter.

"_Mann, ich hab mit denen nichts zu tun! Das sind doch alles Idioten!",_ wehrte sich Sirius und zeigte eine Spur von Ärger. Da ging er schon jedem Kontakt aus dem Weg und hielt das Bild des bösen Blacks hoch, indem er jeden blöd anblaffte, der in auch nur ansah und dann warfen diese bescheuerten Slytherins ihm dennoch vor, er würde sich mit denen verbünden. Wenn sie das jetzt schon glaubten, konnte er sich ja wirklich schon mit den Gryffindors anfreunden.

_"Wir behalten dich im Auge, Sirius."_, beendete Bellatrix das Gespräch. Am anderen Ende des Ganges war Professor McGonagell aufgetaucht und wollte gerade auf die Gruppe zu gehen. Sirius nutze die Gelegenheit sofort zu verschwinden und machte sich endlich auf in Richtung Bibliothek.

-----------------------------

Am Abend saßen James, Peter und Remus wie üblich an ihrem Fensterplatz. James schlechte Laune hatte sich nur kurzzeitig gebessert, denn jetzt saß er wieder über dem Aufsatz für Professor Fox. Zwei Pergamentrollen darüber, wie die praktische Übung mit dem Black eigentlich hätte aussehen sollen.

_Das ist ja wohl das Letzte!_, grummelte James vor sich hin. Nichts als Ärger brachte dieser Black. Er blaffte alle blöd an und brachte ihm, James, auch noch Strafarbeiten ein (außerdem hatte er die Küche entdeckt, die James nun schon seit Wochen suchte).

Natürlich hatte James Remus und Peter genau erzählt, was passiert war. Leider hatte er nicht viel Schuld auf den Black schieben können, weil er hatte feststellen müssen, dass Remus sie ziemlich gut im Auge behalten hatte und eigentlich nur nicht mitbekommen hatte, was sie einander gesagt hatten. Warum musste Remus auch immer darauf bestehen, dass der Black gar nicht so schlimm war? Und warum ließ er immer wieder Bemerkungen über ihre Ähnlichkeiten fallen? (Sie hatten zwar nachgelassen, aber er hatte doch immer weider Andeutungen gehört) Ja, der Black fand auch Geheimgänge (wurde aber fast immer erwischt!). Na und? Als Black lernt mal wohl andere Häuser zu erkundschaften und Leute auszuspionieren. Und ein guter Zauberer war er auch, ja. Aber er war halt ein Black, die konnten das halt, sonst wären sie ja nicht so bekannt. Für James gab es schlichtweg keine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihm und dem Sprössling der Blacks, die irgendwie dazu führen konnten, dass sie sich anfreundeten.

"_Mann, verdammt!"_, brach es schließlich wütend aus ihm hervor, als er nach einer Viertelstunde überlegen immer noch keine Zeile zu seinen Aufsatz hinzufügen konnte. Verärgert warf James seine Feder auf den Tisch und murmelte :"_Verdammter Black!"_

_"Dafür dass dir nichts einfällt, kann er jetzt aber auch nichts."_, sagte Remus ohne von seinem eigenen Aufsatz über die Bedeutung des Polarsterns aufzublicken. Peter hingegen sah ängstlich vom einen zum anderen. Er hatte die Streitigkeiten der beiden immer eher erschrocken beobachtet und sich vorsichtshalber rausgehalten.

"_Jaja, ich weiß, dass du den Blödmann ganz toll findest, Remus, lass mich mit dem einfach in Ruhe!"_, blaffte James, der es eigentlich nicht mochte mit seinen Freunden so zu reden und beschloss sich zusammenzureißen. Oder es immerhin zu versuchen.

Anscheinend schien auch Remus, der mittlerweile auch aufhörte zu schreiben, diesen kleinen Sinneswandel zu bemerken und setzte zu einem neuen Versuch an mit James zu reden.

"_Ich geb Ruhe, wenn du ihm 'ne Chance gibst."_, sagte Remus und lächelte etwas verschmitzt, sodass James einen Moment lang irritiert über Remus' Heiterkeit gar nichts zu antworten wusste.

"_Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass einer wie der keine Chance verdient hat. Du weiß selbst, was sein Vater für einer ist!"_

Peter sah für einen Moment noch ängstlicher aus. Er hatte Sirius Black bisher gemieden so gut er konnte, denn die Geschichten über dessen muggelhassende Familie hatten ihn wirklich in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.

"_Ja, sein Vater. Weißt du was, du gibst ihm nur keine Chance, weil du Vorurteile gegen seine Familie hast. Die ist schlimm, keine Frage, aber das muss für ihn nichts bedeuten! Ich hab mich schon mit ihm unterhalten und da war er weder arrogant noch hat er blöde Kommentare abgeben."_

_"Klar!"_, antwortete James kurz und ironisch. Allerdings ging ihm etwas nicht aus dem Kopf. Hatte er wirklich nur Vorurteile?

"_Aber wenn er so nett ist"_, versuchte James seine Zweifel zu beseitigen, "_Warum ist er dann nicht nett zu den Leuten hier? Er macht alle nur blöd an."_ James' Augen funkelten herausfordernd in Remus' Richtung.

"_Mann, James"_ Remus schien langsam genervt von James' Sturrheit.

"_Wenn von Anfang an alle gegen dich wären, würdest du dann fröhlich auf die zugehen? Hier in Gryffindor haben die meisten Vorurteile gegen ihn, wie du. Und in Slytherin bedenkt man ihn bestimmt auch nicht grad wohlwollend."_

Schweigen trat ein. Ohne es Remus zu zeigen, ärgerte sich James, dass Remus leider ziemlich schlüssig argumentiert hatte. Aber dennoch war Sirius ein Black. Und er hatte ihm bewiesen, dass er schon mehr als ein paar leichte Erstklässlersprüche drauf hatte, denn "Stupor" würden sie bestimmt nicht in diesem Schuljahr lernen.

"_Ich mach dir'n Vorschlag. Gib ihm mal 'ne Chance...Am besten ihr erkundet das Schloss zusammen oder geht mal raus auf die Ländereien oder zum Quidditchfeld, mir egal. Und wenn ihr miteinander klarkommt und es vielleicht sogar Spaß macht, dann ist das doch super! Und wenn sich zwischen euch nichts ändert und er dir geneüber wirklich blöd ist, dann lass ich dich in Ruhe mit ihm!"_

James warf Remus erneut einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass jemand ihn in der Tasche hatte.

"_Hmm...Und wenn ich halb zerstückelt im Krankenhaus lande, darf ich allen erzählen es war Lupins Idee, oder was?"_

Remus rollte nur kurz mit den Augen und blickte James dann fest in die Augen.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit in der sich Remus und James nur in die Augen sahen bis James schließlich antwortete.

"_Gut, ich werd's mal versuchen, aber ich krieg 'n Schokofrosch von dir, wenn es nicht klappt. Ich hab gesehen, dass du welche von deinen Eltern bekommen hast, davon kannst du mir einen übrig lassen."_

Remus lächelte jedoch nur vergnügt zurück, was James wurmte, denn er hatte das blöde Gefühl gegen Remus verloren zu haben.

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie alle drei wieder in ihre Aufsätze vertieft.

Kurz vor Nachtruhe kam schließlich auch Sirius Black in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es wurde wie immer etwas leiser, als er eintrat und es richteten sich wieder einige Blicke auf ihn wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres. Sirius ignorierte seine Mitschüler allerdings ebenso gekonnt, wie sie versuchten ihre Neugierde mit aufgesetzten Gesprächen zu überspielen und verschwand sogleich im Schlafsaal.

"_Jetzt ist er allein oben, frag ihn doch jetzt."_, schlug Remus vor.

"_Jetzt?"_, fragte James als hätte Remus ihm vorgeschlagen McGonagell um einen Tanz zu bitten.

"_Dachtest du, ich warte bis zum siebten Schuljahr? Außerdem sind Sean und Benjamin auch hier unten und du sparst es dir Fagen beantworten zu müssen.", _antwortete Remus achselzuckend.

Da James wirklich keine Lust hatte Sean und Benjamin erklären zu müssen, warum er etwas mit dem Black unternehmen "wollte", stand James schließlich grummelig auf und ging in seinen Schlafsaal.

Dort saß Sirius gerade auf seinem Bett und blickte hoch, als James hereinkam. Als James jedoch nichts sagte und einfach nur rumstand, begann er seine Bücher wegzupacken, als sei er vollkommen allein.

"_Hey Black"_, rang sich James schließlich durch.

Sirius warf ihm nur einen kurzen, gelangweilten Blick zu.

"_Ich wollt dir mal 'nen Vorschlag machen.", _fuhr james fort.

Sirius hielt einen Moment inne und musterte James sichtlich irritiert.

"_Aha."_, sagte er schließlich trocken, beobachtete James jedoch weiterhin.

"_Wir sind ja beide ganz gut darin hier im Schloss Geheimgänge zu finden oder Streiche zu spielen. Du vielleicht mit etwas mehr Aufsehen und ich unerkannt. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir mal zusammen das Schloss unsicher machen?"_

Es hatte James letztendlich doch recht viel Überwindung gekostet zu fragen. Sirius musterte ihn noch einmal mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

"_Du willst nur, dass ich dir die Küche zeige. Vergiss es, Potter."_, blaffte er schließlich.

James musste sich kurz zusammenreißen, blieb jedoch ruhig und erklärte deshalb:

"_Nein, das will ich nicht. Von mir aus können wir auch das Gelände erkunden."_

_"Kenn ich schon."_,

"_Den Verbotenen Wald?"_, schlug James mittlerweile doch leicht genervt vor ohne sich groß Gedanken zu machen.

Es trat ein kurzes Schweigen ein. Sirius schien nachzudenken.

"_Also den Verbotenen Wald, ja? Wann?"_, hakte James nach, der endlich wieder runter zu Remus und Peter wollte.

"_Halloween? Da ist vorher Hogsmeade, da sind die meisten müde und wir müssen nicht so lang warten bis der Gemeinschaftsraum leer ist.",_ schlug Sirius schließlich vor ohne James aus den Augen zu lassen.

Beinahe hätte James geantwortet, dass es ihm ziemlich egal war, wie viele Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, weil er ja seinen Tarnumhang hatte, aber dass konnte er dem Black ja nicht erzählen.

"_Ja, von mir aus an Halloween. Wir treffen uns dann abends im Gemeinschaftsraum und gehen, wenn die anderen weg sind."_, stimmte James zu, drehte sich um und wollte den Schlafsaal verlassen.

"_Hey Potter! Warum schlägst du mir das Ganze vor? Was heckst du eigentlich aus?"_ Mit einem Mal schien Sirius' Misstrauen erwacht zu sein.

"_Mann, ich heck nichts aus, ich bin ein Potter, kein Black. Ich hab dich nur so gefragt und wenn du so weiter machst, dann kannst du an Halloween doch allein gehen."_, blaffte James zurück, ließ jedoch, wie er selbst erstaunt feststellte, den größten Teil seiner Verachtung für Black nicht in seiner Stimme mitschwingen.

Sirius antwortete nicht mehr, sodass James den Schlafsaal endgültig verließ und langsam wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging. Na das konnte ja was werden...Aber irgendwie musste er sich eingestehen, dass er immerhin Vorfreude für den Verbotenen Wald hegte.

Author Notes:So das sechste Kapitel schon! Ich möchte an dieser Stelle erstmal denjenigen danken, die mir bisher Reviews geschrieben haben, das hat mich echt gefreut. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn noch einige hinzukämen Allerdings verabschiede ich mich jetzt erstmal für gut zwei Wochen in den Urlaub, also nicht wundern, dass es jetzt länger dauert bist zum nächsten Kapitel. War schon erstaunt jetzt noch ein kapitel zu schaffen.Aber das nächste kommt bestimmt .


	7. Quidditch

**Kapitel 7**

In der Zeit bis Halloween herrschte größtenteils Ruhe zwischen James und Sirius. Weniger ruhig war jedoch das Wetter. Die milden, fast sommerlichen Temperaturen waren endgültig kalten, stürmischen Herbsttagen gewichen. Tag um Tag platschten dicke Regentropfen an die Fensterscheiben des Schlosses und die Schüler mussten zu den Gewächshäusern eine ganze Viertelstunde eher aufbrechen, um rechtzeitig anzukommen. Auch die Lehrer hatten nun mit den Erstklässlern kein Erbarmen mehr und so war fast jeder Nachmittag für Hausaufgaben belegt.

Peter hatte nach seinen mehr oder weniger großen Startschwierigkeiten langsam seine ersten Erfolgserlebnisse verbuchen können. Zwar hatte er immer noch Probleme in Verteidigung, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung, aber in einer Kräuterkundestunde hatte er sich und seine Mitschüler damit überrascht, dass er es als Erster geschafft hatte einen extrem zerbrechlichen Sprössling einer seltenen Bergpflanze ohne Schaden umzutopfen. Auch seine Aufsätze wurden immer besser, besonders in Astronomie. Denn mit Remus' und zum Teil auch James' Hilfe konnte er die teils sehr verzwickten Zusammenhänge immer besser erkennen.

Insgesamt war Peter sehr glücklich in Hogwarts. Seine Mutter hatte ihm zu Beginn des Schuljahres seine Lieblingsschokolade geschickt, als sie erfuhr, dass er in Gryffindor war und auch sein Bruder schien stolz auf ihn zu sein. Am Anfang hatten sie sich öfter in den Pausen getroffen, aber mittlerweile war Peter nur noch mit James und Remus zusammen und verstand sich wirklich gut mit ihnen.

Auch mit den anderen aus seiner Klasse kam er ganz gut aus. Die meisten waren nett zu ihm, auch wenn sie nicht viel mit ihm zu tun hatten. Benjamin und Sean zogen ihn manchmal auf, wenn er etwas nicht verstand, aber meist war es nur Spaß und sonst verteidigten Remus und James ihn sofort, wofür er den beiden sehr dankbar war. Sein Selbstvertrauen begann zwar langsam zu wachsen, aber er war dennoch froh mit zwei so begabten Zauberern befreundet zu sein.

Sorgen allein machte ihm Sirius Black. Er war vollkommen undurchschaubar nach Peters Ansicht und nach den Erzählungen der anderen Schüler ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse. Es behagte Peter absolut gar nicht mit ihm in einem Schlafsaal zu sein und vermied daher jeden Kontakt zu dem jungen Black. Warum Remus sich so dafür einsetzte, dass James Sirius eine Chance gab, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, hielt sich jedoch heraus, weil er auf keinen Fall einen Streit haben wollte und außerdem wohl eh viel zu wenig wusste, um beurteilen zu können, wer ein vertrauenswürdiger Zauberer war. Und einen Vorteil hatte es, dass Sirius bei ihnen im Haus war: Die Slytherin konzentrierten sich mit ihren Hänseleien und Provokationen ausschließlich auf Sirius (und wurden immer fieser dabei), was laut älteren Gryffindors bei Weitem nicht die Regel war. Normal waren Slytherin und Gryffindor wohl in einem stetigen (Wett-)Streit und gerade Muggelstämmige würden sofort zur Zielscheibe. Aber was kümmerte es Peter, wenn sie sich jetzt Sirius Black vornahmen? Ihm konnte es ja nur recht sein.

An einem weiteren stürmischen Herbsttag Mitte Oktober musste Peter nun jedoch das tun, was er versucht hatte solang wie nur irgendmöglich herauszuzuögern. Er musste allein durch 's Schloss. Sein Bruder hatte am Morgen ein Paket ihrer Mutter bekommen, in dem sie einige Sachen für Peter mitgeschickt hatte und Andrew hatte ihn gebeten nachmittags in die Eingangshalle zu kommen, damit er seine Sachen erhalten konnte. Remus und James blieben währenddessen in der Bibliothek, denn sie alle mussten noch einen äußerst langen Aufsatz für die nächste Zaubertrankstunde schreiben.

So schlich Peter schließlich allein durch die Korridore. Obwohl es helllichter Tag war, kamen ihm die Gänge merkwürdig dunkel und verlassen vor. Schnellen Schrittes huschte er durch die Gänge, wobei er versuchte seine Augen möglichst überall zu haben...Was, wenn Peeves auftauchte? Oder ein Slytherin?

Ein halbe Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, dauerte es bis er die Eingangshalle erreichte, wo sein Bruder an der Wand lehnte.

"_Peter! Da bist du ja! Wie war dein Tag?"_, begrüßte Andrew fröhlich als Peter ihn erreicht hatte.

"_War ganz gut bei mir..Was hat Mama denn geschickt?"_

In der Gegenwart Andrews fühlte sich Peter gleich viel sicherer,

"_Ach, sie hat uns nur noch ein paar Pullover geschickt und Pergamentrollen, eine neue Feder für dich und ein Buch, das ich brauche. Hier das sind deine Sachen. Du kannst ihr ja zurück schreiben, da freut sie sich sicher!"_, antwortete Andrew vergnügt und händigte Peter seine Sachen aus.

"_Danke! Ich werd ihr nachher schreiben, wenn ich meinen Aufsatz fertig habe. Habt ihr auch so viel auf?"_

_"Jaa, allerdings..Aber du bist ja noch Erstklässler, da geht das ja noch! Ich muss heut erst mal Alte Runen lernen!"_

_"Andrew, willst du nicht auch in die Bibliothek kommen? Ich kann dir meine Freunde Remus und James vorstellen!"_

Bisher hatte Peter noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt seinem Bruder seine Freunde zu zeigen, denn sie hatten selten Zeit zum reden gehabt. Doch, wenn er sich eingestand, wollte er in diesem Moment einfach nur nicht allein zurück gehen.

"_Hm...Nee, das geht jetzt nicht, tut mir Leid. Ich hab Belinda und Robert versprochen, dass wir jetzt Alte Runen zusammen in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum machen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?"  
"Achso..ok.",_ antwortete Peter, der mehr enttäuscht darüber war die ganzen Korridore allein lang gehen zu müssen als darüber, dass sein Bruder seine Freunde nicht kannte.

"_Gut, ich geh dann. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß bei deinen Hausaufgaben!"_, verabschiedete sich Andrew schließlich grinsend und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er sich noch einmal umdrehte und seinem Bruder winkte.

Mit einem Schlag holte Peter seine ganze Unsicherheit wieder ein. Vorsichtig sah er sich um und ging erst in Richtung Bibliothek zurück, als er sicher war, dass kein Slytherin und kein Black in der Gegend war. Wie auf dem Hinweg ging er äußerst wachsam die Korridore entlang und achtete auf alles.

Auf fast alles zumindest. Denn auf seinen Schnürsenkel achtete er nicht, sodass er ein Stockwerk unter der Bibliothek auf den offenen Schnürsenkel trat und dabei alle seine Sachen fallen ließ. Leise fluchend kniete er sich nieder, band sich den Schuh zu und sammelte die heruntergefallenen Pullover wieder auf. Da er so beschäftigt war, merkte er nicht, dass aus dem kreuzenden Korridor vor ihm Stimmen zu hören waren. Peter wollte gerade seinen Weg fortsetzen als er sich Snape, Avery und den anderen Slytherin Erstklässlern gegenüberfand.

_"Ach, ist das nicht der trottelige Freund von Potter?"_, schnarrte Snape gehässig und strich sich eine Strähne fettigen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

_"Na, wo hast du denn deine Freunde gelassen? Hoffentlich hast du sie nicht in die Luft gesprengt. Deinem Talent nach zu urteilen ist das allerdings die naheliegenste Lösung dafür, dass du allein bist.",_ warf auch Avery ein und grinste Peter fies an.

_Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?_, überlegte Peter währenddessen ängstlich. Es war genau das passiert, was er hatte verhindern wollen. Er war allein auf die Art Leute getroffen, die ihm mit Freude das Leben schwer machten und es war kein Mensch in Sicht, der ihm helfen konnte.

Noch während Peter einen Schritt nach hinten machte, um vielleicht weglaufen zu können, bildeten die Slytherins einen Kreis um ihn und drängten ihn gegen die Wand. Zusammengekauert drückte Peter sich an diese und starrte von einem fiesen, arrogaten Slytheringesicht ins andere. Diese schienen, jetzt wo sie ein Opfer hatten, alle Zeit der Welt und keine Hausaufgaben mehr zu haben.

"_Na, wie ist es so ein Schlammblut zu sein, Pettigrew? Hab gehört dein Bruder ist ein Hufflepuff. Wundert mich, dass sie dich nicht auch dorthin gesteckt haben, in das Haus der Loser..Wobei mit dir sind die Gryffindors wahrscheinlich die größeren Verlierer!"_, richtete ein Slytherinmädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und arroganten, aber auch leicht dümmlichen Augen das Wort an Peter. Die Gruppe brach sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"_Wundert mich sowieso, dass sie einen wie dich überhaupt nach Hogwarts lassen. Du kannst doch bestimmt in der Fünften noch kein Streichholz in 'ne Nadel verwandeln, Schlammblut!", _fuhr ein Slytherinjunge fort und die Menge lachte noch lauter.

Peter schien noch kleiner geworden zu sein, während er von den Slytherins umringt wurde und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich von ihnen wieder befreien sollte. Doch in diesem Moment sah er im Korridor hinter den Slytherins Sirius Black aus einem Klassenraum kommen. Der konnte ihm helfen...Und selbst,wenn er es nicht tat, würden die Slytherins sich dann bestimmt auf ihn konzentrieren.

"_Black, hey, du musst mir helfen! Bitte hilf mir!"_, rief er im nächsten Moment über die Köpfe der Slytherins hinweg. Sirius drehte sich um und sah irritiert die Gruppe Slytherins an. Anscheinend konnte er Peter nicht sehen. Er wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und einfach weggehen, als die Slytherins beim Umdrehen eine Lücke in ihrem Kreis hinterließen und man Peter sehen konnte. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlängelte sich geschickt zwischen den Slytherins hindurch auf Sirius zu. Dieser hatte sich, als er ihn gesehen hatte, abrupt umgedreht und wollte den Gang so schnell es ging verlassen.

"_Black, warte!"_, rief Peter ihm hinterher und schloss zu ihm auf. Es schien geklappt zu haben, denn die Slytherins folgten ihm nicht. Peter warf vorsichtig einen Blick zurück und sah die Gruppe hinter sich tuscheln und Blicke auf ihn und Sirius werfen. Als er sich umdrehte, schloss er vollends zu Sirius auf.

"_Verzieh dich, Trottel!"_, fauchte Sirius und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Peter jedoch ließ sich nicht so schnell abwimmeln und folgte Sirius bis er endlich in der Nähe der Bibliothek war. Zwar hatte Sirius ihm bis dorthin mehrere wüste Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen und Peter hatte das Gefühl, dass er bald ausrasten würde, doch war dies der sicherste Weg zurück zu Remus und James. Als Sirius sich wütend zu ihm ungedreht hatte und begann ihn erneut zu beleidigen, verließ Peter jedoch das sichere Gefühl, denn jetzt war er mit einem wütenden Black allein und das war bestimmt nicht weniger gefährlich als bei den Slytherins. Also suchte er schnell das Weite und kehrte schließlich ziemlich geschafft in die Bibliothek zurück.

---------------------

Während draußen einmal mehr ein heftiger Sturm tobte, kehrten James, Remus und Peter eines abends vom Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Die Stimmung war etwas gedrückt, denn Remus war erst kurz zuvor nach 3-tägiger Abwesenheit zurückgekommen. Wie schon einen Monat zuvor war seine Mutter krank gewesen, laut Remus hatte sie einen Rückfall ihrer Krankheit gehabt und Remus gebeten sie besuchen zu kommen. Ebenfalls wie schon einen Monat zuvor sah Remus so aus als sei er der Kranke, was er jedoch nur mit dem miserablen Wetter kommentiert hatte. Da Remus müde wirkte, waren auch Peter und James nicht sonderlich zu Gesprächen aufgelegt.

James war in den letzten Tagen sowieso mit den Gedanken immer ganz woanders gewesen. Halloween war mittlerweile gefährlich nahe gerückt. Um genau zu sein waren es nur noch zwei Tage bis dorthin.

James und seine Freunde waren gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten, als ein Sechstklässler auf sie zukam.

"_Hey Erstklässler! Wollt ihr nicht eine super neue ' Gryffindor-Pfeife' kaufen? Anstatt des üblichen Pfeifens ertönt bei ihr ' Gryffindor', wenn ihr sie benutzt!" _, begann er und holte eine große rot- goldene Pfeife hervor, die er den verwirrten Erstklässlern von allen Seiten zeigte.

"_Äh, uns was denkst du sollen wir damit anfangen können?", _fragte James skeptisch.

"_Na, Gryffindor anfeuern vielleicht?"_, fragte der Sechstklässler zurück und musterte James entrüstet. Als dieser weiterhin verwirrt zurückblickte, fügte er noch hinzu: "_Bei dem Spiel morgen?"_

_"Spiel?"_

_"Na, das Quidditch- Spiel morgen! Sag nicht, das habt ihr nicht mitbekommen? Morgen geht's gegen Ravenclaw! Und die sind momentan richtig gut, die haben Anderson als Sucher! Da brauchen wir Leute, die unser Team tatkräftig unterstützen, Jungs! Also nehmt ihr jetzt 'ne Pfeife?"_

Doch James, Peter und Remus ließen den Jungen mit seiner Pfeife einfach stehen und gingen zum schwarzen Brett. Tatsächlich, da hing ein Zettel, der das Spiel für den 30. Oktober ankündigte. Wie konnte James nur das übersehen haben?

"_Na, das ist ja super! Morgen Quidditch und übermorgen Halloween, das wird doch ein tolles Wochenende!",_ frohlockte James und sogar Remus stimmte ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James als Erster in seinem Schlafsaal auf. Zwar war das Spiel erst für den Nachmittag angesetzt, da man hoffte, dass bis dahin der schwere Sturm der letzten Tage etwas verflogen war, aber James wollte dennoch so früh es ging zum Spielfeld und sich die besten Plätze sichern. So mussten auch Peter und Remus in Regenklamotten gehüllt den Weg zum Stadion einschlagen, obwohl es eigentlich noch viel zu früh war.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis das Stadion schließlich gefüllt war und das Spiel endlich begann. James, Remus und Peter hatten sich von einem redseligen Viertklässler erzählen lassen, warum dieses Spiel so wichtig war. Die Gryffindors hatten in den vorangegangenen Jahren kaum eine Rolle im Kampf um den Quidditch Pokal gespielt doch in diesem Jahr hatte das Team so viele neue, hervorragende Spieler, dass endlich wieder auf einen Sieg gehofft werden konnte. Nur waren die Ravenclaws in den letzten Jahren die überragende Mannschaft gewesen (Im Vorjahr hatten sie Gryffindor mit 270 zu 60 geschlagen), sodass alle gespannt waren, ob die Gryffindors wieder mithalten konnten.

"_Hallo meine Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen! Endlich geht es los, das Duell zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw!"_

Der Kommentator eröffnete das Spiel und unter lautem Gejubel schossen die beiden Mannschaften auf 's Spielfeld. Zu James' Verwunderung erblickte er Alan, den Vertrauensschüler, im Gryffindorteam.

Obwohl es immer noch regnete und Wind wehte wurde es das rasanteste Spiel, dass James je gesehen hatte ( er hatte schon früher das eine oder andere Spiel zusammen mit seinem Vater angesehen). Zwar waren die Ravenclaws mit ihren Jägern kaum aufzuhalten, aber der Gryffindor-Hüter machte einen sehr guten Job.

"_Miller spielt zu Lawson- Lawson weicht einem Treiber von Perry aus! Wird das ein weiterer Treffer für Ravenclaw? Lawson wirft uuuund- gehalten! Kein Punkt für Ravenclaw!"_

Je länger das Spiel dauerte, umso mehr bekam James Lust selbst auf einen Besen zu steigen und zu spielen. Für ihn stand fest, dass er sich im nächsten Jahr auf jeden Fall um einen Platz im Team bemühen würde und zwar als Sucher. Denn James hatte etwas entdeckt, dass anscheinend sonst niemand gesehen hatte: Den Schnatz. Ganz weiter unter den Toren der Ravenclwas schwirrte er im Kreis und keiner schien ihn durch den Regen hindurch zu sehen. Hektisch beobachtete er abwechselnd den Schnatz und abwechselnd den Gryffindorsucher, einen Sechstklässler, der mit angestrengtem Blick etwas abseits des Geschehens flog und das Feld nach dem Schnatz absuchte.

_Guck nach unten, Mann, guck nach unten! Da ist doch der Schnatz!_, dachte James. Wenn er ihm nur zeigen könnte, wo der Schnatz war!

Ein verirrter Klatscher sauste auf den Sucher der Gryffindors zu. Dieser flog einen großen Bogen und schwirrte, um sich zu orientieren langsam über die Tribünen hinweg. Er kam James immer näher._ Hoffentlich kann er mich hören_, dachte James, als er fast direkt über ihm zum stehen kam und das Spielfeld absuchte.

"_Hey, hey du! Der Schnatz ist da hinten!"_, brüllte James schließlich. Neben ihm wandten sich die Leuten zu ihm um, zum Glück alles Gryffindors. Doch der Sucher hörte ihn nicht.

"_Was sagst du, wo ist der Schnatz?"_, fragte der Viertklässler, der James und den anderen zuvor erklärt, was es mit dem Spiel auf sich hatte.

"_Dort hinten, unter dem Tor der Ravenclaws! Aber er hört mich nicht!",_ erklärte James und deutete auf die Stelle, wo der Schnatz immer noch umher schwirrte.

"_Hey Paul, unter dem Ravenclaw-Tor, unter dem Ravenclaw-Tor!"_, begann nun auch der Viertklässler zu rufen und James stimmte mit ein. Auf einmal sauste Paul, der Sucher, mitten ins Spielfeld.

"_Was macht der denn da?"_, fragte James entsetzt. Doch im nächsten Moment erkannte er, dass der Ravenclaw-Sucher es ihm nach tat und beide mitten ins Getümmel der Jäger, Treiber und Klatscher flogen. Während der Ravenclawsucher dort im Gewühl verschwand, raste Paul in die Tiefe und schoss auf den Schnatz zu. Wenige Momente später hatte er den Schnatz umschlossen.

Unter dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Gryffindors gingen die Durchsagen des Stadionsprechers beinahe unter:  
"_Gryffindor gewinnt! Es ist unfassbar, aber Ravenclaw ist geschlagen! Gryffindor gewinnt mit 190 zu 110!"_

Abends herrschte im Gryffindorturm ein unglaubliches Durcheinander. Der Sieg über den Titelfavoriten hatte das ganze Haus in Feierlaune versetzt. Die meisten schmetterten Lieder und tanzten, andere unterhielten sich über das Spiel. Auch James, Remus und Peter hatten dies getan und James hatte ihnen haarklein die Sache mit dem Schnatz erzählt. Während er berichtet hatte, war sogar der Gryffindorsucher Paul auf James zugegangen und hatte sich für die Hilfe bedankt. Anscheinend hatte er von dem Viertklässler gehört, dass James es war, der den Schnatz gesehen hatte.

Als es jedoch langsam spät wurde unterbrach der Vertrauensschüler Alan die Party.

"_Hey Leute, hört mal alle her! Nach unserem Sieg werden Mc Gonagell und Co. bestimmt besonders oft am Gryffindorturm vorbeilaufen und uns das Feiern verbieten. Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Feier auf morgen verschieben! Zuerst wird in der Großen Halle Halloween gefeiert und dann hier unser Sieg! Und die Älteren bringen Butterbier aus Hogsmeade mit! Was haltet ihr davon?"_

Zuerst stimmte James in die Zustimmungsrufe mit ein, denn eine solche Gelgenheit Party zu machen, wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Doch noch während Alan ihren Beschluss als angenommen hinnahm und die Schüler ins Bett schickte (wobei die große Gruppe singender Sechst- und Siebtklässler darauf keine Rücksicht nahm und weitersang, als wäre sie nie unterbrochen worden), fiel James siedendheiß ein, was eine solche Party bedeutete: Sirius und sein Unternehmen war mehr als in Gefahr. Wie um Himmels Willen sollten er und Sirius so unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kommen?

Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die umherstehenden Schüler. Er musste Sirius und eine Lösung finden.

Doch Sirius war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er wollte sich gerade noch ein weiteres Mal umsehen, als Alan auf ihn zutrat.

"_Hey James, wo wir jetzt morgen feiern, solltest du jetzt auch mal langsam ins Bett gehen. Wenn wir hier weiter alle Lärm machen, kommt Mc Gonagell doch noch. Also, husch, husch."_, meinte er augenzwinkernd und schob James währenddessen in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäale. Also blieb James nichts anderes übrig als in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen.

Dort war der Rest des Schlafsaals versammelt. Benjamin und Sean unterhielten sich mit Peter, offenbar über das Spiel, sodass nur Remus James Auftauchen sofort bemerkte. Remus lächelte und nickte zu Sirius Bett, wo die Vorhänge schon sorgsam zugezogen waren. Anscheinend war er die ganze Zeit hier oben gewesen. Und jetzt bot sich für James keine Gelegenheit ihn zu fragen, denn Benjamin und Sean würden das bestimmt nicht gern sehen. Daher beteiligte er sich ebenfalls an ihrem Gespräch und verschob seine Unterhaltung mit Sirius auf irgendwann am nächsten Tag.

-----------------------

Sirius war am nächsten Morgen einmal mehr als Erster in seinem Schlafsaal wach. Er hatte sich weder das Quidditchspiel angesehen noch an der Party im Gemeinschaftsraum teilgenommen, da er nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand erzählen konnte, er interessiere sich für das Gryffindorteam.

Da es noch früh war, ließ er sich viel Zeit um in die Große Halle zu schlendern. Dort waren bisher nur vereinzelt Schüler, von seinem Haus sogar noch niemand. Er setzte sich daher auf den erstbesten Platz, der ihm gefiel und frühstückte gemütlich. Wie er beobachtete, waren es vor allem Ravenclaws, die früh zum Essen kamen. Anscheinend wollten sie ihre Niederlage möglichst schnell vergessen. Sobald Sirius fertig war, verließ er die Große Halle wieder. Es hatte seit dem Vortag nicht mehr geregnet, also wollte er mal wieder auf das Gelände hinaus. Dennoch ließ er sich massig Zeit, als er den Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum einschlug- und sah sich prompt Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew gegenüber.

Er wollte grad schnellen Schrittes an ihnen vorbeigehen, als Potter ihn zu allem Unglück auch noch ansprach.

"_Hey Black!"_

_"Was gibt's, Potter?",_ fragte Sirius genervt zurück. Er wollte nicht mitten im Schloss mit Potter oder einem der anderen reden. Es konnte nur um ihr Vorhaben gehen und was dieses anbelangte, gab es für Sirius nichts zu bereden.

"_Du warst gestern Abend nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, oder?"_, begann James und Sirius vermutete, dass er sich sehr zusammenreißen musste ihn so ruhig anzusprechen.

"_Sehr gut beobachtet, Potter, du bist ja geradezu genial."_, antwortete Sirius, dem es Spaß machte, Potter zu reizen.

Man hörte James einmal tief Luft holen und dann antwortete er:

"_Gut. Die haben da nämlich festgelegt, dass sie heut erst richtig feiern, damit die Lehrer nicht mehr so oft reinplatzen. Außerdem können die Älteren dann Sachen aus Hogsmeade mitbringen."_

_"Aha."_, meinte Sirius nur knapp und warf James den ersten richtigen Blick zu. Das bedeutete, unbemerkt rausschleichen war kaum möglich. Sirius wollte James fragen, ob er denn schon einen schlauen Plan hatte, doch im selben Moment sah er Benjamin und Sean um die Ecke kommen. Sie waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft, welches jedoch abrupt abbrach, als sie diese merkwürdige Konstellation vor sich sahen.

"_Hey, was treibt ihr denn hier?"_, fragte Benjamin sofort und musterte die Gruppe aufmerksam, aber auch grinsend. Sirius konnte sich denken, dass er wohl glaubte, Sirius und James sein mal wieder aneinander geraten.

"_Wir mussten grad gaaanz wichtige Angelegenheit klären."_, ging James sofort drauf ein, anscheinend um zu vertuschen, dass sie wirklich miteinander geredet hatten und sich nicht nur Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen hatten.

Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit zu verschwinden, denn mit den Leuten von einem Slytherin gesehen zu werden, würde ihm wohl nicht nur etwas Ärger einbringen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Sirius tatsächlich draußen. Er hatte zuerst überlegt, ob er James nocheinmal ansprechen sollte. Auch dieser schien dies gedacht zu haben, denn immer, wenn sie sich sahen, kreuzten sich ihre Blicke bedeutungsvoll. Doch leider war es kaum möglich einen Moment zum Sprechen zu finden, denn immer wurde James von irgendwem angequatscht, der nichts von ihren Angelegenheiten wissen sollte. Anscheinend gehörten Pettigrew und Lupin nicht dazu, denn sie waren ja auch am Morgen schon dabei gewesen und da James immer mit ihnen rumhing, wussten sie wohl von ihrem Ausflug. Aber so oft, wie auch andere Schüler James anredeten, gab es kaum die Möglichkeit ihre Angelegenheiten zu klären. Anscheinend war James relativ beliebt unter den Gryffindors...

Und so war es schließlich Zeit für die Halloween-Party zu der auch Sirius zur Abwechslung mal pünktlich erscheinen wollte. In der Großen Halle war alles bereits dem Anlass entsprechend geschmückt. Hagrid hatte die Riesenküribe mit Kerzen ausgefüllt, die an diesem Abend das Licht spendeten. Durch die ganze Halle flogen Fledermäuse und ungewöhnlich viele Geister waren zugegen. Sirius gefiel diese Atmospähre und so schlenderte er langsam den Gryffindortisch entlang und achtete nicht großartig darauf, neben wem er saß.

Die Halle füllte sich schnell, vor allem mit den Schülern, die gerade aus Hogsmeade kamen. Die meisten von ihnen hatten noch ihre Einkäufe dabei, als sie sich an den Tischen niederließen.

Wie auch schon zur Feier zum Schuljahresbeginn schienen sich die Köche gerade zu überschlagen zu haben. Sirius wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte zu essen, denn der Tisch war überladen mit den herrlichsten Braten und Süßigkeiten. Es war einer wenigen Abende, wo Sirius sich einfach mal wohlfühlte, dort wo er war und sich keine Gedanken machte über nervende Schüler und bevorstehende Strafen durch die Familie.

Sirius konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass nach diesem Essen noch jemand Lust auf Party haben konnte, doch die anderen Schüler bewiesen ihm, dass dies durchaus möglich war. Der Gryffindorturm war mittlerweile in den Farben des Hauses geschmückt und an den Wänden hingen lebensgroße Poster der Spieler. Ein wenig übertrieben fand Sirius und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke fallen. Um ihn herum kamen die Schüler langsam in Stimmung. Er selbst hatte keine richtige Lust mitzufeiern. Oder eher konnte er es sich wohl kaum erlauben. Sonnst könnte noch jemand auf den Gedanken kommen, er würde sich vielleicht für die Gryffindors freuen. Außerdem ging ihm die Sache mit James nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte sich entschieden James nicht anzusprechen. Sirius konnte sich immer noch nicht ganz vorstellen, dass ihre Unternehmung keine Hintergründe haben sollte. Daher sollte James gefälligst kommen und sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern. Außerdem hatte er selbt keine Ahnung, wie er und James unbemerkt durch die feiernden Massen kommen sollten. Und gerade er, dass musste er zugeben, war nicht besonders geschickt darin irgendetwas unbemerkt zu machen.  
So grübelte Sirius vor sich hin, während die gute Stimmung im Turm wuchs und die Zeit voranschritt. Es war mittlerweile kurz nach elf Uhr, als James schließlich tatsächlich auf Sirius zuging.

"_Hey Black, wir müssen ja noch was klären, oder? Kommst du mit hoch? Da sind wir ungestört."_

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging James auch schon Richtung Schlafsaal. Etwas irritiert über dieses Auftreten folgte Sirius ihm möglichst unauffällig.

Der Schlafsaal der Erstklässler war bis auf James leer, als Sirius eintrat.

"_Und hast du 'nen Plan?"_, fragte Sirius sofort herausfordernd. Langsam wurde Sirius doch neugierig. Zum einen wollte er wissen, ob James etwas ausheckte und zum anderen wollte er unbedingt in den Verbotenen Wald. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er jedes Risiko eingehen, um an diesem Abend dorthin zu kommen.

"_Also springst du nicht ab?"_, konterte James erstmal.

"_Das hättest du wohl gern!"_, antwortete Sirius und grinste nun auch noch herausfordernd. James erwiderte das Grinsen.

--------------------------

James war nicht ganz wohl zu Mute gewesen, als er Sirius gebeten hatte zu kommen. Doch jetzt hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass es gar keine schlechte Idee gewesen sein könnte, mit Black den Wald erforschen zu gehen. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber in diesem kleinen Augenblick, in dem er und Sirius sich gegenseitig angegrinst hatten, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt sie beide sein sich vielleicht doch ähnlich. Dieser Augenblick war vielleicht kurz und James nahm dieses Gefühl nur unbewust war, doch beeinflusste es sein weiteres Handeln.

Natürlich hatte er mit Remus und Peter nach einer Lösung gesucht. Remus hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen, wenn James ihre Unternehmung abgesagt hätte, hätte er großen Ärger mit Remus bekomme, denn remus war nicht entgangen, das er es bisher immer unbemerkt geschafft hatte, seine Entdeckungen zu machen. Aber egal, was sie sich überlegt hatten, es war alles kompletter Unsinn gewesen. Daher hatte James sich schließlich zu etwas durchgerungen, von dem er selbst ein paar Tage zuvor nicht gedacht hätte, dass er überhaupt auf den Gedanken kommen würde. Und der kleine Augenblick, in dem Sirius und James sich das erst eMal ähnlich zu sein schienen, gab ihm die Sicherheit, dass seine Entscheidung richtig sein würde.

"_Also, was ist, weißt du jetzt, wie wir hier rauskommen? Wir werden ja wohl kaum durch den Gemeinschaftsraum spazieren können!"_, meinte Sirius.

"_Trottel, dass ist mir auch klar. Hör mal zu, ich hab eine Idee. Aber bevor ich dir erkläre, was wir machen, musst du mir schwören, dass du niemandem davon erzählst!"_

_"Hä?"_ Sirius sah irritiert drein.

"_Schwörst du, dass du niemandem erzählst, wie wir rauskamen?"_

Immer noch verwirrt stimmte Sirius schließlich schulterzuckend ein:"_Von mir aus. Ich schwör 's. Aber warum diese Geheimnistuerei."_

_"Weil ich eigentlich nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand weiß, dass ich das hier besitze."_

James war zu seinem Bett gegangen und hatte von dort etwas genommen, dass auf Sirius zuerst wie ein nutzloser Umhang gewirkt hatte. Doch beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte er einen Tarnumhang.

Author Note's: So, endlich geht's weiter. Vielen Dank aber erstmal für die tollen Reviews! Hab mich total gefreut, als ich sie gelesen hab, als ich wieder da war! Leider muss ich sagen, dass sich wohl der Abstand zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln etwas verlängen wird. Mein Stundenplan lässt mir nicht viel Freiraum für all das, was ich unter der Woche erledigen muss, sodass ich wohl nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde. Aber es geht auf jeden Fall weiter

Philomena Valo: Keine Sorge, die Geschichte hört nicht auf, wenn Sirius und James Freunde sind Eine Ende ist erstmal nicht in Sicht, soll ja schließlich die Geschichte der Rumtreiber allgmein werden (nettes Unterfangen...),also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen-


	8. Das Zeichen im Verbotenen Wald

**Kapitel 8**

Sirius staunte nicht schlecht.

"_Woher hast du den denn?"_, fragte er, sobald er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

"_Nicht schlecht, was? Hab ich von meinem Onkel zum Schulstart."_

_"Wow, netter Onkel, so einen hätt ich auch gerne..."_

James antwortete nicht, sondern warf Sirius nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Auch Sirius schwieg.

Erst nach einer Weile, als das Schweigen langsam erdrückend wurde, sagte James:  
"_Also, wollen wir jetzt? Wir haben ja auch nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."_

Sirius nickte kurz, rührte sich allerdings weder vom Fleck noch tat er sonst irgendetwas, sodass James kurzerhand auf ihn zuging und ihm den Tarnumhang überwarf. Als die beiden sicher waren, dass sie bis zur Gänze verschwunden waren, verließen sie den Schlafsaal. Der Weg die Treppenstufen hinunter stellte die beiden schon vor die erste Herausforderung, denn es durfte ja nichts von ihnen zu sehen sein. Also bemühten sie sich möglichst auf alles zu achten und zischeten sich immer wieder Befehle oder Beleidigungen zu, wenn etwas nicht klappte.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte mittlerweile schon mehr oder minder Chaos. Vor allem die jüngeren Schüler hatten sich an die Wände zurückgezogen, da in der Mitte eine große Gruppe Sechst- und Siebtklässler sang, tanzte und sprang, dass man immer Angst haben musste irgendein Körperteil abzubekommen. Auf den Tischen, die sonst dort standen, wo nun getanzt wurde, stapelten sich Süßigkeiten und leere Flaschen Butterbier.

Hier unbemerkt durch zu kommen, war mindestens doppelt so schwer, wie die Treppe herutnerzusteigen, doch diesmal schafften es James und Sirius ohne sich ein einziges mal anzugiften und achteten nur darauf nicht entdeckt zu werden. Als sie sich sicher waren, dass niedmand auf das Portraitloch achtete, schlüpften sie hinaus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus in den leeren Gang.

"_Huch?"_, hörten sie die fette Dame sagen, die offenbar erstaunt war, dass niedmand hinausgekommen zu sein schien.

Erst in sicherer Entfernung von ihr, wagte es James das erste Mal etwas zu flüstern.

"_Das war ganz schön knapp, was?"  
"Allerdings!"_, flüsterte Sirius zurück. Daraufhin verfielen beide wieder ins Schweigen, welches sie jedoch diesmal ignorierten, um sich auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren.  
Eigentlich verlief ihr "Flucht" aus dem Schloss reibungslos. Nur einmal wären sie beinahe mit einer wütend dreinsehenden McGonagell zusammengestoßen, die anscheinend von der Party im Gryffindorturm gehört hatte( was auch nicht schwer war, denn die Gesänge waren noch einige Korridore entfernt zu hören). Vor Schreck hätten Sirius und James beinahe vergessen zur Seite zu gehen, wodurch sie wirklich mit ihr zusammengestoßen wären. Nur dadurch, dass James sich schnell wieder von dem Schrecken erholt hatte und Sirius zur Seite zog, konnten sie dem frühen Ende ihres Ausflugs entgehen.

"_Grad noch rechtzeitig, Potter."_, flüsterte Sirius und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass man sogar etwas Anerkennung in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören konnte.

"_Tja, ich bin halt gut."_, lobte James sich selbst. Sirius konnte ihn im Schein des durchs Fenster hereinfallenden Lichtes grinsen sehen und tat es ihm gleich.

"_Egal, weiter."_, meinte James jedoch schließlich und die beiden setzten ihren Weg durch das Schloss fort. Sie kamen ohne weitere Unterbrechungen gut durch und ließen den Umhang noch an bis sie schließlich Hagrids Hütte erreicht hatten. Da dort kein Licht brannte, schlichen sie zu einem der Fenster und warfen einen Blick hinein. Auf einem riesigen Bett, dass rechts neben ihnen an der Wand stand, lag Hagrid und schnarchte sogar noch draußen hörbar. James nahm ihnen Tarnumhang ab.

"_Ich lass ihn hier hinter Hagrids Hütte. Ich will nicht, dass ich ihn verliere oder er beschädigt wird."_ Er ging ein Stück weiter zum Feld hinter Hagrids Haus und legte seinen Tarnumhang auf die Erde. Sirius folgte ihm und spähte umher. Nachts sahen Gelände und Schloss völlig anders aus als tagsüber, fand er.

"_Wir hätten Fackeln oder Lampen oder sowas mitbringen sollen!"_, hörte er James die merkwürdige Stille der Nacht durchbrechen. Sirus wandte sich ihm zu und sah, wie James in den Wald blickte und anscheinend überlegte.

Sirius holte währenddessen seinen Zauberstab hervor.

"_Lumos!"_, sagte er und die Spitze des Stabes begann zu leuchten. Sirius trat neben James und konnte nun ein gutes Stück in den Wald hineinblicken.

"_Hey! Woher hast du den Spruch denn? Den hatten wir ja noch gar nicht!"_, meinte James zum einen leicht skeptisch zum anderen aber auch beeindruckt.

"_Hat mein Vater mir vor Ewigkeiten mal beigebracht, weil er einfach ist."_, antwortete Sirius gleichgültig. Er mochte es nicht seinen Vater erwähnen zu müssen und damit James gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kam weitere Fragen zu stellen, fuhr er fort:

"_Du solltest ihn auch benutzen. Hol deinen Zauberstab raus und sag 'Lumos'. Das ist alles. Wenn du das Licht löschen willst, sagst du 'Nox'. Kapiert? Kaum zu glauben, dass du in den Wald willst ohne zu wissen, wie du an Licht kommst.."_

Sirius merkte, dass James ihm einen verärgerten Seitenblick zuwarf, denn Sirius hatte ziemlich gebieterisch geredet. Dennoch leuchtete im nächsten Moment ein weiterer Zauberstab auf.

"_Also dann, los!",_ sagte Sirius schließlich und betrat den Wald.

Lange Zeit folgten die beiden einem kleinen Weg ohne sich zu unterhalten. Beide spähten in alle Richtungen um sich. Anfangs schraken sie jedes Mal zusammen, wenn einer von ihnen auf einen Zweig trat, etwas im Gebüsch raschelte oder Vögel aus den Baumkronen über ihnen flatterten. Doch mit der Zeit wurden sie ruhiger und konnten nun ihre Umgebung erst richtig wahrnehmen. Je länger sie liefen, desto schmaler wurde ihr Weg und desto schwieriger wurde es auch etwas zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen. Dieses standen nun dicht an dicht und waren von Dornenbüschen umwachsen. Etwas ungewöhnliches hatten sie bisher allerdings noch nicht bemerkt. Dennoch hatte dieser Wald für Sirius etwas unheimliches. Durch die Bäume drang kein Licht mehr und lange Zeit hörte er nur James hinter sich.

"_Ist nicht viel los hier, oder?"_, hörte Sirius schließlich James hinter sich.

"_Mmmh..."_, stimmte Sirius ihm knapp zu. Er fand es bisher auch weniger spannend, als er erwartet hatte, obwohl der dunkle Wald eine unheimliche Atmospäre erzeugte.

"_Hast du dir eigentlich gemerkt, wie wir wieder zurück kommen?",_ fragte James und unterbrach erneut die natürliche Stille des Waldes.

"_Nein, hab ich nicht."_, antwortete Sirius und sah sich zu James um, "_Du?"_

_"Willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wie wir zurückkommen?"_, wollte James entsetzt wissen und beantwortete somit Sirius' Frage. James war stehengeblieben und auch Sirius hatte angehalten und blickte James an.

"_Anscheinend. Aber so schwer kann das ja nicht sein. Wir sind ja nur geradeaus gegangen."_, meinte Sirius ruhig.

"_Toll, und was ist wenn nicht? Ich hab keinen Bock hier ewig rumzurennen!"_, raunte James.

Auf einmal war James wieder genauso ungehalten, wie er es sonst immer gewesen war. Auch Sirius Ruhe war verflogen und daher blaffte er zurück:

"_Dann hättest du dir vielleicht den Weg merken müssen. Kann ich ja nichts für!"_

_"Ach, aber du hättest nicht drauf achten können oder was? Super, das war ja wieder klar, dass das mit dir nichts werden kann. Das hab ich Remus ja gleich gesagt!"_

Der letzte Teil von James Aussage schien eher zu ihm selbst gewandt gewesen zu sein, doch sprach er laut genug, dass auch Sirius ihn verstehen konnte.

"_Dann war das hier also Remus' Idee?"_, hakte Sirius misstrauisch nach. Also war es Remus gewesen, der James zu dieser Unternehmung hier angeregt hatte. Das sah ihm ähnlich, fand Sirius, denn Remus hatte auch ihm gegenüber erwähnt, dass er mal versuchen sollte sich mit James zu beschäftigen. Sie würden sich gut verstehen, hatte er gemeint.

James antwortete nicht auf Sirius' Frage, schien sich jedoch zu ärgern, anscheinend in diesem Fall eher über sich selbst.

Zeit wirklich zu antworten blieb ihm jedoch auch nicht mehr.

In diesem Moment der Stille hörten Sirius und James auf einmal leichtes Flügelschlagen um sich herum. Als sie ihre Zauberstäbe blitzschnell gen Himmel richteten konnten sie eine riesige Gruppe fledermausartiger Tiere auf sich zu rasen sehen.

"_Deckung!"_, rief Sirius geistesgegenwärtig und warf James zu Boden, als diese merkwürdigen Fledermäuse über die Stelle hinweg flogen, an der zuvor noch ihre Köpfe gewesen waren.

"_Weg hier!"_, rief Sirius erneut und zog James auf die Beine und hinter sich her, während ihre Angreifer zu einer neuen Attacke ansetzten. James stolperte beinahe, als er von Sirius hochgerissen und hinter ihm hergezogen wurde und brauchte einige Zeit bis er wirklich auf den Beinen war. In diesem Moment stoß Sirius ihn auch schon zur Seite hinter einen dicken Baumstamm und sprang selbst hinter einen Dornenbusch links neben sich. Sekunden später sausten wieder die Fledermäuse über den Weg. Hätte Sirius ihn nicht weggeschubst,wären sie ihm wieder direkt gegen den Kopf geflogen, dachte James. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich großartig Gedanken zu machen. Die Fledermäuse hatten in einem engen Radius nur knapp vor ihnen gewendet und rasten nun wieder los- direkt auf James zu.

"_MOBILIARBUS_!"donnerte Sirius und verschob einen Baum direkt neben James, sodass die Fledermäuse eine nach dem anderen dagegen flogen und zu Boden fielen. Sirius trat auf ihre Gegner zu und sprach noch einen Lähmzauber aus, damit sie nicht so schnell wieder angegriffen werden konnten. James war währenddessen neben ihn getreten und hatte ihm mit aufgerissenen Augen zugesehen.

"_Wie...woher..-?",_ stammelte er. Anscheinend hatte er sich bisher noch nicht wieder erholt.

"_Die Zaubersprüche hab ich von meinem Vater."_, antwortete Sirius ruhig, aber verlieh seiner Stimme den Ausdruck, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

"_Was waren das für Biester? Die sind größer als echte Fledermäuse...und sehen viel hässlicher aus!"_, meinte James, der recht schnell seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

"_Das sind die sogenannten "schottischen Vampire", den Fachnamen kenn ich nicht. Eine Fledermausart, die gefährlich ist, weil sie sich wirklich am liebsten von Menschenblut ernährt . Sie sind etwas größer als normale Fledermäuse, das stimmt und sie haben größere und längere Zähne. Meistens saugen sie an der Halsschlagader."_

Kurzes Schweigen trat ein.

"_Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass du mir geholfen hast, als es brenzlig war..."_, sagte James schließlich und starrte dabei die Fledrmäuse an.

"_Wann?"_, wollte Sirius wissen. Sie waren bisher doch nur auf diese Mini-Vampire getroffen.

"_Na, jetzt und damals mit dem komischen Baum in der Flugstunde... Wieso machst du das eigentlich? Wir können uns doch gar nicht ausstehen!"_, erklärte James und sah Sirius nun fest an.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum er James geholfen hatte. Wenn seine Eltern oder sonst jemand aus der Familie das mitbekommen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich die Strafe seines Lebens bekommen.

"_Ach, was soll's."_, meinte James schließlich mit einem Mal fröhlich und klopfte Sirius anerkennend auf die Schulter, "_In gefährlichen Situationen ist es wohl besser sich mit den bösen Schwarzmagiern zusammen zu schließen. Die kennen sich mit allem was tödlich sein könnte einfach besser aus."_

James grinste Sirius an und Sirius tat es ihm nach ohne sich weiter Gedanken zu machen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er seit er in Hogwarts war, das Gefühl hatte sich wirklich mit jemandem anfreunden zu können.

-----------------

Während James und Sirius sich langsam wieder einen Weg durch den Wald bahnten, hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. James war ganz bei ihrem Erlebnis kurz zuvor. Sirius hatte ihm schon wieder das Leben gerettet und das obwohl er, James, ihm das Leben bisher nur schwer gemacht hatte. Außerdem musste er sich eins eingestehen: Es machte richtig Spaß mit Sirius durch den Wald zu streichen. Sie hatten zwar noch nicht viel geredet, aber James hatte in Sirius genau den Partner, den er gebraucht hatte. Sie waren auf einer Ebene, was ihr Talent im Zaubern anbelangte und unbewusst war James sich sicher, dass er sich auf Sirius verlassen konnte.

James wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren oder wie spät es war. Die Bäume standen so dicht beieinander und verdeckten mit ihren Kronen dem Himmel, sodass man Tag und Nacht wohl kaum voneinander unterscheiden konnte. Auch wusste James nicht, wo sie gerade hingingen, auch wenn er annahm, dass es sie in etwa Richtung Schloss liefen. Es war merkwürdig still im Wald, alles schien zu schlafen. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab immer wieder in alle Richtung wandern, um auch ja jeds Detail zu sehen, aber seit dem Angriff der kleinen Vampire war ihm nichts mehr aufgefallen.

Erst nachdem sie noch ein für James endloses Stück weiter auf ihrem schmalen Pfad gewandert waren, fiel James' Lichtstrahl so in den Wald, dass James meinte, eine Lichtung erkennen zu können.

"_Hey Sirius! Da vorn ist 'ne Lichtung!"_, informierte er sofort seinen Partner.

"_Na und? Ist da was besonderes?"_, erkundigte Sirius sich uninteressiert.

"_Keine Ahnung. Lass uns näher rangehen."_ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, machte sich James schon auf den Weg.

Seufzend folgte Sirius ihm, sodass sie dicht hintereinander gehend eine Schneise durch die Dornenbüsche schlugen.

Es war keine besonders große Lichtung, es hätten dort gerade einmal 5 oder 6 Bäume Platz gehabt und Sirius und James gegenüber lagen einige Findlinge. Doch für diese interessierten sich James und Sirius wenig, als die gesamte Lichtung in ihr Blickfeld fiel. Denn am Rande graste ein Einhorn mit seinem Jungen.

"_Wow, ein Einhorn!"_, staunte James über das schöne weiße Geschöpf, dass so friedlich dort, ganz in seiner Nähe, stand.

"_Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass es solche Tiere hier gibt."_, musste auch Sirius beeindruckt hinzufügen.

Beide wagten es nicht sich auch nur einen Schritt der Lichtung zu nähern aus Angst die Einhörner zu verschrecken. So standen sie beide einfach nur da, ganz im Bann der zwei Geschöpfe. Die Einhörner selbst schienen Sirius und James gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. So grasten sie einfach weiter und bewegten sich mal etwas auf eine andere Stelle, wo das Gras noch höher und grüner war.

"_Mist, so kann ich sie nicht mehr sehen."_, sagte Sirius, als die beiden gerade ein Stück weiter in den Schutz der Bäume geschritten waren.

Um sie wieder sehen zu können, machte Sirius ein, zwei Schritte nach vorn und blieb dabei an einem Dornenbusch hängen.

"_Au!"_, rief er aus und bevor er realisierte, was im einzelnen passiert war, sah man nur noch zwei weiße Schweife zwischen den Büschen verschwinden.

"_Toll gemacht, Sirius."_, merkte James leicht verärgert an.

"_Kann ich ja nichts für, dass hier überall diese blöden Dornenbüsche stehen."_, blaffte Sirius zurück und besah sich seinen Umhang, der einen Riss an der Stelle hatte, wo er eben noch am Busch gehangen hatte. Zu Sirius größerem Ärger hatte er sich dort auch noch die Haut aufgekratzt. Während Sirius seine kleine Wunde betrachtete, betrat James die Lichtung.

"_Aber schon cool so ein Einhorn zu sehen."_, meinte er und sah bedächtig auf die Stelle, wo zuvor noch die zwei Einhörner gegrast hatten.

"_Immrhin etwas...Hab mir den Wald hier irgendwie spannender vorgestellt."_, sagte Sirius und trat neben James. Im Gegensatz zu James interessierte ihn das Gras, dass die Einhörner wohl gefressen hätte, wenn er sie nicht verschreckt hätte, eher weniger.

"_Hey, schau mal da!"_, riss er James aus seinen Gedanken, die gerade bei Einhörnern aus seinen Kinderbüchern waren. James blickte sich um und sah wie Sirius sich den Steinen genähert hatten, die am Rand der Lichtung standen.

"_Was ist denn da?"_, fragte James und stellte sich neben Sirius, der sich mittlerweile hingekniet hatte.

"_Hier!"_ Sirius zeigte auf eine Stelle unten auf dem größten Stein in der Mitte mehrerer kleiner Steine. Dort war sehr fein und in schwacher Farbe ein Totenkopf eingraviert aus dessen Mund eine Schlange quoll.

"_Was soll das denn sein?"_, fragte er und sah zu James hoch.

"_Keine Ahnung, hab ich noch nie gesehen..."_, meinte James nachdenklich.

"_Dies ist nicht der richtige Ort zum rumstreunen für kleine Hogwartsschüler wie euch"_, drang plötzlich eine rauchige Stimme aus dem Nichts. Erschreckt blickten Sirius und James umher und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben. Aus der Dunkelheit der Bäume trat ein Wesen, halb Pferd, halb Mensch - ein Zentaur. Er hatte das Gesich eines relativ jungen Mannes und das hellbraune Fell eines Pferdes.

"_Wer bist du?"_, fragte James ohne den Zauberstab zu senken.

"_Mein Name ist Hale, um euch den Gefallen zu tun. An eurer Stelle würde ich mir um soetwas jedoch keine Gedanken machen, denn es gibt Dinge, die euch mehr kümmern sollten, als die Zentauren dieses Waldes. Hier schleicht so einiges rum..."_ Nachdenklich wandte der Zentaur den Blick gen Himmel.

"_Ja, mit den schottischen Vampiren haben wir schon Bekanntschaft gemacht."_, meinte Sirius und erinnerte sich kurz an die Attacke der Fledermäuse.

"_Es sind nicht nur die Kreaturen dieses Waldes, die unwissenden Hogwartsschülern Ärger bereiten werden...Unglaubhafte Gestalten werden den Wald missbrauchen, um ihren Lebensweg zu lehren. Noch ist Mars nur schwach zu sehen..."_

Gedankenverloren unterbrach der Zentaur seine Rede. Sirius und James hingegen waren mit ihren Gedanken eindeutig in der Gegenwart.

"_Was für Gestalten sind das?"_, hakte Sirius nach. Langsam begann es spannend zu werden.

Doch Hale ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Sirius überlegt gerade, ob er seine Frage vielleicht wiederholen sollte, als der Zentaur seinen Blick plötzlich von den Sternen abwandte.

"_Probleme werden auf diese, eure Welt zukommen, die die Dimensionen eurer Vorstellungskraft vorläufig sprengen werden, kleiner Black."_

_"Woher-"_ Sirius wirkte irritiert, da sein Name gefallen war.

"_Obwohl wir hier in einer scheinbar völlig von eurem Leben losgelösten Welt leben, bedeutet dies nicht, dass uns die Sterne nicht zeigen mit wem wir es zu tun haben, wenn ihr zu uns vordringt... Folge deinem Herzen, Sirius"_

Sirius blickte den Zentaur leicht genervt an. James hingegen war jetzt ebenfalls nachdenklich gestimmt. Zum einen beschäftigten ihn die Gestalten von denen der Zentaur gesprochen hatte zum anderen wollte er wissen, was genau der Zentauer mit "Folge deinem Herzen" gemeint hatte.

Sirius schien mit den Worten des Zentaurs nichts anfangen zu können, denn er sprach ein ganz anderes Thema an.

"_Wenn du so schlau bist, Hale, dann kannst du mir bestimmt auch sagen, was das hier für ein Zeichen ist."_

Er deutete auf den Totenkopf, der schwach auf dem großen Stein zu sehen war.

Der Zentaur wandte seinen Blick auf die Bemalung, schwieg jedoch. Erst nache einer Weile murmelte er leise mehr zu sich als zu Sirius oder James:

"_Die ersten Zeichen sind schon zu sehen... wie die Sterne sagen.."_

Sirius schien langsam der Geduldsfaden zu reißen, denn mit all diesen halben Informationen konnten weder er noch James etwas anfangen. Daher maulte er:

"_Kannst du vielleicht auch mal Klartext reden? Wir sind keine Sternenleser!"_

_"Wie ich euch schon zu Beginn riet, ist dies hier nicht der Ort, um Geheimnisse aufzudecken. In eurem nächsten Umfeld gibt es Verborgenes, dessen Entdeckung ein wichtiger Teil eurer Zukunft sein wird. Lasst die Zukunft des Waldes vorerst die Aufgabe anderer Wesen sein. Ich bringe euch zum Waldrand. Bitte fragt mich nichts mehr, ich habe euch schon viel zu viel gesagt über die Geheimnisse der Sterne."_

Ohne Sirius auch nur die Chance zu lassen sich über die Unklarheiten seiner Aussagen aufzuregen, verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen. James packte Sirius am Arm, denn dies war die beste Gelegenheit endlich einen Ausweg aus dem Wald zu finden. Zwar war dieser Besuch im Wald nicht das erhoffte große Abenteuer oder der unglaubliche Kampf mit wilden Kreaturen gewesen, aber dennoch war James allein durch diese undurchschaubaren Informationen ziemlich kaputt.

Also stapften James und Sirius schließlich hinter dem Zentauren her und fragten ihn über im Wald lebende Kreaturen oder sein Leben als Zantaur aus, wobei er über letzteres wieder nur in sehr schwammigen Sätzen sprach, was Sirius' Laune nicht zu heben schien.

Nach einer Weile wurden die Abstände zwischen den Bäumen wieder größer und es dauerte nicht mehr allzu lang bis Sirius, James und Hale den Waldrand erreicht hatten. Erstaunt stellten Sirius und James fest, dass es mittlerweile schon begonnen hatte zu dämmern. Hale verließ sie, als sie aus dem Schatten der Bäume heraustraten und sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte machten, um James' Tarnumhang zu holen.

Als sie das Schloss betraten, waren schon die ersten Schüler auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, sodass sich James und Sirius kurzerhand entschlossen den Tarnumhang hinter einer Rüstung zu verstecken und zu frühstücken bevor sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal begaben und den Rest des Tages verschliefen.

Erst abends war James schließlich wieder auf den Beinen und traf Remus und Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie gerade die Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Schultag anfertigten.

Sofort berichtete er haarklein und im Flüsterton, was ihm und Sirius im Wald wiederfahren war. Bei der Geschichte mit den Fledermäusen wich Peter in Sekundenschnelle die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, während Remus eher auf die Vorhersage des Zentauren reagierte. Gerade wollte er ein weiteres Detail verkünden, als Sirius die Treppe zum Schlafsaal herunterkam. Sofort verstummte James. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich Sirius gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sollte er jetzt auf ihn zugehen oder hatten sie jetzt nur ihren Waffenstillstand endgültig besiegelt? Unschlüssig wartete er, ob Sirius vielleicht hersah oder sonst irgendwie einen Hinweis darauf gab, was James tun sollte.

Als er vor kurzem in seinem Bett aufgewacht war, hatte James sich erst einmal die Zeit genommen und sich Gedanken über all das, was passiert war und was sie gehört hatten zu machen. Während er dort oben gelegen hatte, war ihm etwas durch den Kopf gegangen, was Remus mal zu ihm gesagt hatte: "_Wenn sein Vater schlecht ist, muss er es nicht zwangsläufig auch sein."_

James hasste es, wenn er zugeben musste, dass er wirklich völlig falsch gelegen hatte. Nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass er in diesem Punkt wirklich nur, wie wohl alle anderen Gryffindors auch, von seinen Vorurteilen auf Sirius geschlossen hatte, ohne ihm wirklich eine Chance zu geben und das war es, was James am meisten ärgerte. Denn Sirius schien ganz anders zu sein als seine Familie. Und so war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Sirius ab jetzt ebenso normal entgegen treten würde wie Remus und ihm seine Freundschaft anbieten wollte.

Jetzt, wo er allerdings wirklich mehr oder weniger zugeben musste, dass er sich geirrt hatte, was Sirius anging, war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Auch wusste er nicht, ob Sirius vielleicht keine Freundschaft mit einem Gryffindor wollte, denn immerhin hatte er sich ja auch mit Remus noch nicht angefreundet.

Sirius hatte inzwischen das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Er ließ den Blick kurz durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen und entdeckte dabei James, Remus und Peter. Im gleichen Moment kamen zwei Viertklässler auf ihn zu. James hörte einen der beiden sagen:  
"_Hey Black, wo warst du gestern eigentlich bei unserer Party? Wir haben dich echt vermisst."_, wobei er höhnisch lachte.

_"Wenn Gryffindor dich nicht interessiert, solltest du vielleicht besser doch nach Slytherin."_, fuhr der andere fort.

Im nächsten Moment war James von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und trat an Sirius' Seite ohne sich auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken zu machen, ob sie Freunde waren oder ob es Sirius stören könnte. Denn James spürte plötzlich eine Wut in sich, als würden die Viertklässler mit ihm so reden.

"_Wer in welches Haus passt, entscheidet zum Glück der Sprechende Hut und nicht ihr."_, verteidigte er Sirius und blickte die beiden Viertklässler verärgert an. Da diese anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet hätten, dass irgendjemand zu Sirius's Verteidigung erscheinen würde, schien beiden für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen zu sein.

James nutzte diesen Moment und zog Sirius am Arm in Richtung Remus und Peter. Dort blieb er stehen und überlegte kurz, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

"_Äh, willst du mit uns vielleicht Hausaufgaben machen? Oder gleich mit runter zum Essen?"_, fragte James, dem auf die Schnelle nichts besseres einfiel. Er sah Sirius fragend an, als dieser nicht sofort antwortete.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck offenbarte, dass er hin- und hergerissen war. James verstand nicht, warum er nicht einfach "Ja" sagte, sprach ihn aber nicht an und wartete geduldig eine Antwort ab.

--------------

Sirius war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, dass James eben für ihn eingesprungen war und dass er ihn jetzt auch noch in seiner Gruppe dabei haben wollte. Er selbst hatte noch lange wach gelegen bevor er endlich schlafen konnte.  
Er hatte noch einmal an die Sache mit der Peitschenden Weide zurückgedacht und an die Situation im Wald. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er James in beiden Situationen geholfen hatte, er konnte sich selbst nicht mal haargenau erklären, warum er überhaupt mit James mitgegangen war. Aber es hatte ihm dennoch Spaß gemacht, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er mit jemandem etwas unternommen hatte, worauf er selbst wirlich Lust gehabt hatte. Der Besuch im Wald war ganz anders gewesen, als die Unternehmungen mit Malfoy oder anderen Kindern schwarzmagischer Familien. Und eigentlich, hatte Sirius gedacht, während er auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte, hätte er gern endlich mal echte Freunde. Nur war ihm genauso klar, dass seine Eltern jede Verbündung mit Gryffindors herausbekommen und bestrafen würden. Erst kurz zuvor hatte er wieder einen Brief seiner Eltern bekommen. Sie und der Rest der Familie würden ihn, komme was da wolle nach Slytherin bringen, sie hätten bereits einige Kontakte zum Ministerium geknüpft. Auch hatten sie ihn ermahnt sich endlich wie ein Black zu verhalten ansonsten würde er Ärger mit Bellatrix und Narzissa strellvertretend für die gesamte Familie Black bekommen. So war Sirius unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Das, was er wollte oder das, was besser für ihn war. Seine Abneigung, ja fast sein Hass, gegenüber seiner Familie und der Ungerechtigkeit, die sie ihm zuteil wurden ließen, machten ihn wütend und weckten in ihm den Drang alles zu tun, um sich von ihr loszureißen und ihr einen Schlag nach dem anderen zu versetzten. Auf der anderen Seite sagte ihm seine Vernunft, dass er nicht ungestraft davon kommen würde und er sich die nächsten Sommerferien selbst zur Hölle machen würde, denn er wusste, dass sein Vater ungeahnte Dimensionen an Strafen versteckt hielt und ihn nicht nur mit einem Übelkeitstrank davon kommen lassen würde. Geplagt mit all diesen Problemen war er schließlich eingeschlafen und vor kurzem wieder aufgewacht mit dem Entschluss, alles einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Jetzt hatte er alles auf sich zukommen lassen und stand vor der Entscheidung die Weichen zu stellen: Entweder Freunde oder davonkommen von den Strafen, die sein Vater androhte und sich dem Familienwillen beugen.

Er dachte an seine Eltern und an seine Zeit im Grimmauldplatz. Genau konnte er sich erinnern, wie in ihm die Vorfreude auf Hogwarts gewachsen war, weil er dort endlich nach seinem eigenen Willen leben konnte. Wenn er sich jetzt von seinem Vater einschüchtern ließ, würde er nie echte Freunde haben, denn in Slytherin, das wusste er, gab es niemandem, der seinem Bild eines

Freundes entsprach.

"_Ich hol eben meine Bücher."_, sagte Sirius schließlich. Er wusste nicht, warum, denn sein innerer Konflikt war noch lange nicht entschieden, aber irgendetwas hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass dies eindeutig die richtige Entscheidung war. Also verließ er James und die anderen, um aus dem Schlafsaal seine Sachen zu holen. Während er die Treppenstufen hinauflief, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er endlich das gefunden hatte, was seinem Bild von Hogwarts entsprach.

Author Notes:Endlich fertig! Tut mir Leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat, ich versuch das nächste Mal wieder schneller zu sein. Jetzt kann ich ja einschätzen, wann ich Zeit zu schreiben habe"

Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch einigermaßen auch wenn es nicht sonderlich spannend ist.

Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle nochmal für die Reviews!


	9. Noch eine Nachtwanderung

**Kapitel 9**

Sirius hatte zwar seine Sachen für die Schulaufgaben geholt, doch zum Arbeiten war er nicht gekommen. Remus hatte ihn sofort nach seinen Eindrücken vom Wald gefragt, sodass er und schließlich auch James noch einmal all das erzählten, was sie erlebt hatten. Letztendlich diskutierten sie gerade die merkwürdigen Andeutungen des Zentauren.

"_Ich frag mich, was das für Gestalten sein sollen, die den Wald missbrauchen werden..."_, meinte Remus nachdenklich.

"_Jedenfalls keine aus dem Wald selbst, das hat Hale gesagt."_, erinnerte sich Sirius an die Aussage des Zentaueren.

"_Ich finde, es würde sich lohnen, das heraus zu finden, oder?"_, warf James ein. Erwartungsvoll blickte er von einem zum anderen.

"_W-Wenn du willst, dass ich mit dir in den W-Wald gehe, dann.."_, brachte Peter erschreckt hervor, als James seinen Blick über ihn schweifen ließ. James rollte jedoch nur mit den Augen, sodass Peter gar nicht zu Ende sprechen musste.

"_Mich würde es schon interessieren. Aber sagte der Zentauer nicht auch, dass es noch andere Geheimnisse in eurer Nähe, also wohl im Schloss gibt, die sich mehr lohnen aufgedeckt zu werden? Sollten wir uns nicht erst darum kümmern?"_, erwiderte Remus.

"_Also bist du schon mal dabei, ja, Remus?"_, fragte James grinsend, "_Bisher hast du dich erfolgreich vor allen Unternehmungen gedrückt, aber wenn du uns schon vorschlägst erst andere Probleme zu lösen, dann musst du uns auch helfen!"_

Remus sah ziemlich überrumpelt aus, antwortete aber ohne zu zögern:

"_Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust mir Ärger mit den Lehrern einzufangen, aber von mir aus, bin ich trotzdem dabei. Wobei ich nachts eigentlich lieber schlafen würde..."_

_"Super, dann sind wir schon drei."_, freute sich James.

"_Drei?"_

Sowohl Peter als auch Sirius sahen James misstrauisch an. Beide schienen nicht zu wissen, wer von beiden noch von James dazugezählt wurde.

Die Antwort, wen er denn gemeint hatte, blieb James den beiden schuldig, denn Sean und Benjamin, waren auf einmal auf sie zugekommen.

"_Was treibt ihr denn hier?"_, fragte Sean und klang ebenso misstrauisch wie zuvor Sirius und Peter. Dabei sah er sich die Gruppe genau an und sein Blick blieb schließlich bei Sirius hängen.

"_Hausaufgaben."_, antwortete James genervt. Anscheinend fand er es nicht gerade passend, dass die beiden aufgetaucht waren und ihn in seiner Planung gestört hatten.

"_Aha."_, kommentierte Benjamin. Auch er sah ziemlich irritiert aus.

"_Mit ihm?",_ fragte Sean schließlich, nachdem sie alle eine Weile geschwiegen hatten und stellte endlich die Frage auf die wohl alle gewartet hatten.

"_Nein."_, beantwortete James erneut Seans Frage und rollte vielsagend mit den Augen.

Sirius beobachtete die Situation mit leichter Verwunderung. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass James an diesem Abend für ihn Partei ergriff. Dieses Gefühl jemanden auf seiner Seite zu haben, war für Sirius vollkommen neu. Bisher hatte er immer nur die Zweckbekanntschaften durch seine Eltern gehabt. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er mit einem Gleichaltrigen aus eigenem Willen Zeit verbrachte und auch James schien dies vollkommen freiwillig zu tun. Auch wenn er Sirius in den Wald mitgenommen hatte, weil Remus ihn gedrängt hatte (was Sirius stark vermutete), so behandelte er ihn nun von sich aus, wie einen seiner Freunde. Erneut wuchs in Sirius das Gefühl, dass dies genau das war, was er wollte, nur dass er immer noch seine Familie gegen sich hatte.

Während Sirius ein weiteres Mal seinen inneren Konflikt durchlebte, hatte James den anderen beiden Gryffindors vorgeschlagen ihr Anliegen rüberzubringen oder zu verschwinden. Beide hatten letzteres vorgezogen, da sie anscheinend Sirius lieber weiter aus dem Weg gehen wollten.

----------

Dies war eigentlich auch genau das, was Peter wollte. Er traute Sirius Black nicht über den Weg, auch wenn James berichtet hatte, dass er eigentlich jemand war auf den man sich verlassen konnte und der sich entgegen der Art seiner Familie nicht abfällig über Muggelstämmige äußerte. Daher hatte Peter, seitdem Sirius an ihrem Tisch saß, kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt. Zum einen aus Angst, dass Black auf ihn aufmerksam werden könnte und zum anderen, weil er von sich aus mit Sirius nichts zu tun haben wollte.

Den einzigen Vorteil den er in der sich anbahnenden Freundschaft zwischen James, Sirius und wohl auch Remus sah, war, dass Sirius ihn vielleicht in Ruhe lassen würde, weil Peter selbst ebenfalls ein Freund James' war. Vielleicht war es ja gut mit dem Feind auf einer neutralen Ebene zu stehen...

"_Peter? Schläfst du? Wir haben dich gefragt, ob du mit zum Essen kommst?"_

James wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Peters Gesicht hin und her und riss ihn somit aus den Gedanken.

"_A-Achso, tut mir Leid, ich war grad...also, ich hab nur nachgedacht."_, entschuldigte sich Peter sofort und ließ den Blick unsicher von einem Gesicht zum anderen gleiten, wobei er einen Moment länger auf Sirius verweilte. Dieser sah ihn geringschätzig an, sagte jedoch nichts und begann schließlich als Erster seine Bücher und Pergamentrollen (auf denen kein einziges Wort stand)zusammen zu packen.

Als schließlich alle ihre Sachen weggebracht hatten, verließen sie zu viert den Gemeinschaftsraum. Peter verspürte sofort die Blicke einiger Gryffindors auf sich und seinen Freunden (wobei er Sirius natürlich nicht zu diesen dazu zählte). Ihre Mitschüler schienen sich darüber zu wundern, dass sie zusammen mit Black weggingen und Peter sank dadurch innerlich in sich zusammen. Was, wenn sie sich in einem stillen Moment ihn vorknüpfen würden, weil er mit Sirius Black zusammen zum Essen ging? Was, wenn sie ihn für einen Freund des Blacks hielten?

Erschrocken von dem Gedanken, versuchte Peter während des gesamten Weges zur Großen Halle ein möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und Sirius zu bringen ohne auf der anderen Seite die Gruppe zu verlassen, die ihm ja immerhin auch den Schutz vor Slytherins, also vor Leuten wie Black, bot.

-----------

In der Großen Halle hatten sich schon einige Schüler eingefunden, sodass es wohl kaum jemandem auffiel, dass Sirius mit den drei anderen die Halle betrat. Dennoch hatte er die ganze Zeit ein wachsames Auge auf den Slytherintisch und beobachtete besonders seine Kusinen und Malfoy, die er schnell entdeckt hatte. Doch diese waren gerade so in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass sie den eintreffenden Mengen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

Am Gryffindortsich ließen sie sich neben dem Vertrauensschüler Alan nieder.

"_Ach, die Erstklässler"_, begrüßte er sie und grinste, "_Na, wie läuft's?"_

"_Gut eigentlich"_, antwortete James und tat sich etwas zu Essen auf. James bemerkte, dass Alan kurz einen Blick auf Sirius warf, doch schien er nicht überrascht oder misstrauisch, wie die anderen Gryffindors, sondern eher zufrieden.

"_Habt ihr denn auch schon so viele Hausaufgaben auf? Hab gehört, dass die Lehrer dieses Jahr auch in den unteren Jahrgängen ziemlich anziehen..",_ erkundigte Alan sich weiter und wandte sich seinem Teller zu.

"_Naja, es geht eigentlich..Wir haben einen Zauberkunstaufsatz zu morgen auf und einen für Verteidigung."_, beantwortete Remus die Frage, der sich besser merken konnte, was sie denn alles erledigen mussten.

"_Ach, Verteidigung...Der Fox macht ziemlich viel Theorie für meinen Geschmack. Ich kann das wenig nachvollziehen, es bringt nichts, wenn man immer nur Texte in irgendwelchen Büchern liest, aber die Sprüche nicht ausführen kann."_, meinte Alan nachdenklich, während er sich auf dem Tisch nach Kürbissaft umsah.

"_Hm, stimmt, er macht wirklich wenig praktische Stunden..."_, stimmte James zu.

Auch Sirius fiel, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, auf, dass sie bisher nur die eine praktische Stunde hatte, als sie den Protego-Spruch gelernt hatten. Alles andere hatten sie nur theoretisch gelernt und Sirius musste sich weiterhin eingestehen, dass er kaum einen Spruch behalten hatte.

"_Grade bei euch Kleinen ist das ziemlich blöd. Ihr könnt dann ja noch nicht mal die Grundlagen. Man könnte fast meine er will gar nicht, dass wir uns verteidigen können."_

Alan lachte einmal kurz und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

"_Naja, so schlimm wird's wohl nicht sein."_, warf schließlich auch Remus ein, der gesehen hatte, das Peter schon wieder ganz bleich geworden war, als er gehört hatte, dass er sich vielleicht nicht verteidigen könnte.

Auch Sirius hatte dies bemerkt und nur mit den Augen gerollt. Peter war in seinen Augen ein echter Versager und eigentlich keiner mit dem er seine Zeit verbringen wollte.

Als sie alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, verließen sie die große Halle auf Sirius' Wunsch ( Er meinte, er müsse noch Hausaufgaben machen) möglichst schnell. Trotzdem ließ Sirius den Slytherintisch nicht aus den Augen und das war sein Glück, denn er entdeckte keinen anderen als den schmierigen Snape, wie er neben seiner Kusine Bellatrix stand und auf ihn deutete.

_Na großartig_, dachte Sirius, als er sah, wie sowohl Bellatrix als auch Narzissa sich erhoben.

"_Hey, Potter"_, zischte Sirius zu James, der vor ihm ging, _"Geht schon mal vor, ich muss noch was erledingen."_

James antwortete nicht und ging einfach mit Remus und Peter davon, wofür Sirius mehr als dankbar war. Hätte er sich jetzt umgedreht, hätte es für seine Kusinen erst recht so ausgesehen, als sein sie befreundet oder etwas in der Art. So konnte er sich immer noch eine dumme Ausrede einfallen lassen.

Sirius hatte gerade das Tor zur Eingangshalle passiert, als er von Bellatrix und Narzissa eingeholt wurde.

"_Mitkommen Sirius"_, befahl Bellatrix. Sirius wollte schon wütend etwas entgegnen, da er es hasste, wenn ihn irgendjemand herumkommandierte, aber er besann sich, denn er würde es so nur noch schlimmer machen. Also folgte er seinen Kusinen in einen langen Gang Richtung Kerker, soweit bis man von dem Stimmengewirr, dass aus der Großen Halle drang nichts mehr hörte.

Schließlich kamen sie in einem kleinen, schwach beleuchtetem Gang vor einer Kerkertür zum Stehen. Sirius gefiel weder die Situation in der er sich befand noch der Ort. Hier unten war es kalt und irgendwie erinnerte ihn die Atmosphäre an sein eigenes zu Hause, was ihm am wenigsten behagte.

"_Unser Cousin gibt sich also tatsächlich mit Gryffindors ab. Dir ist wohl nicht klar, was für Anstrengungen deine Familie unternimmt, um dich nach Slytherin zu bringen."_ Bellatrix hatte einen sehr undurchschaubaren Blick aufgesetzt, der Sirius nicht behagte. Sonst war immer gut erkennbar gewesen, was seine Kusine dachte oder vorhatte. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass es jetzt wirklich ernst werden würde.

"_Wenn du dich erinnerst, haben wir dir schon beim letzten gesagt, dass du uns nicht so leicht davon kommen wirst."_ fuhr sie fort und fixierte Sirius.

"_Vielleicht möchte Sirius die Angelegenheit ja erst einmal erklären."_, mischte sich Narzissa ein. Wie immer wirkte sie sehr ruhig und ließ Sirius immerhin eine kleine Chance. Dies war zwar nett, nur hatte Sirius leider keine Ahnung, wie er sich aus dieser Situation retten sollte. Und wie er Bellatrix kannte, würde sie ihn auch bestimmt nicht laufen lassen, die Erfahrung hatte er schon als kleines Kind gemacht, als er bei Familienfeiern oder -treffen mit ihr spielen musste. Einmal hatte Bellatrix ihm gedroht, wenn er sich nicht mit ihr duellieren würde, würde sie ihn in den Keller sperren und die Tür verschließen. Da Sirius sich geweigert hatte ( Wer will sich schon mit einer Kusine anlegen, die das Wort Gnade noch nie gehört hat und zudem eine Vielzahl an gemeinen Zaubersprüchen mehr beherrscht?), hatte sie ihn kurzer Hand mit einem Fluch überrumpelt und ihn tatsächlich in den Keller eingesperrt. Sirius hatte die ganze Nacht dortdrin verbracht, weil es anscheinend keiner aus seiner Familie eilig damit gehabt hatte ihn wiederzufinden.

"_Wie kommt ihr überhaupt darauf, dass ich etwas mit irgendeinem Gryffindor zu tun habe?"_, startete er einen Versuch seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

"_Willst du es auch noch leugnen?"_, brachte Bellatrix aufgebracht hervor.

"_Severus war so nett uns zu erzählen, dass er dich mit einem gewissen Potter in die Große Halle gehen sah und dass er ebenfalls beobachten konnte, dass ihr euch unterhalten habt. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass ihr euch gut verstanden habt."_, erklärte Narzissa ruhig, fixierte Sirius nun aber ebenfalls mit einem kalten, undruchdringlichen Blick.

"_Ts, ich und mich gut verstehen mit Potter?"_, versuchte Sirius ein weiteres Mal sich irgendwie herauszureden. Doch wusste er, dass er immer weniger überzeugend klang. Denn er musste zugeben, er verstand sich mit James wirklich auf einmal ziemlich gut.

"_Lüg nicht, du kleiner Verräter!"_  
Mit einem Mal hatte Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab hervorgeholt und ihn bedrohlich auf Sirius gerichtet. Narzissa tat es ihrer großen Schwester nach, sodass Sirius sich aufeinmal in genau der Sitution befand, in die er nie geraten wollten.

Mit einem ungemein hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht holte Bellatrix mit ihrem Zauberstab aus.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!"_

Bevor sie einen Zauberspruch gegen Sirius aussprechen konnte, war sie wie zu Stein erstarrt zu Boden gefallen. Irritiert blickten Sirius und Narzissa sich um. Mit einem Mal war der Spruch von irgendwo um ihn herum gegen seine Kusine gerichtet worden, doch konnte Sirius niemanden sehen.

Doch war dies in diesem Moment Sirius' geringste Sorge. Geistesgegenwärtig richtete er seinen Zauberstab gegen seine andere Kusine.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!!"_, donnerte er und ließ Narzissa ihren Zauberstab verlieren.

Sofort rannte Sirius den Gang entlang in der Hoffnung den beiden entkommen zu können. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Narzissa ihre Schwester von ihrem Fluch befreite.

Plötzlich wurde Sirius von einer unsichtbaren Kraft hinter eine Ritterrüstung gezogen. Erschrocken und verwirrt wollte er ihren Ursprung suchen doch im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich auf einmal unter James Tarnumhang wieder. James selbst bedeutete ihm still zu sein, sodass Sirius seine Frage, was James, denn dort unten im Keller machte, gerade noch herunterschlucken konnte. Nur Sekunden später hechteten seine Kusinen an den beiden Jungs vorbei den Gang entlang.

Sirius und James warteten noch ein bisschen, bis sie sich wieder regten.

"_Was machst du denn hier?"_, flüsterte Sirius leise.

"_Mich revangieren.",_antwortete James grinsend.

"_Aber wie...?" _Sprachlos sah Sirius seinen neuen Freund an. er hatte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass jemand ihm aus der Patsche helfen würde.

"_Naja, Remus hat gemerkt, wie Snape uns beobachtet und es deinen Kusinen erzählt hat. Also bin ich hoch in den Schlafsaal und hab den Tarnumhang geholt. Aber ich muss sagen, ohne Remus hätte nichts funktioniert. Der Junge hat's wirklich drauf. Er hat von einem Zauberspruch gelesen mit dem man auf zumindest kurzen Distanzen eine gewünschte Person eine Spur legen lassen kann, die zu der Person führt ohne dass sie es selbst merkt. Von daher war es leicht euch zu finden, als ich wieder in der Eingangshalle war.", _erklärte James ruhig.

Bis sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten, sprachen die beiden jedoch kein Wort mehr. Langsam bewegten sie sich die Gänge entlang, da sie wohl beide insgeheim das Bild im Kopf hatten, wie Narzissa und Bellatrix in einem unbeachtetem Moment hinter einer Rüstung hervorsprangen. In dem Gang, in dem die Fette Dame hing, nahmen sie den Tarnumhang erst ab, als sie sich völlig sicher waren, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Neben der Gemeinschaftsraum lag eine Tasche, die James aufhof und in der er den Umhang verstaute.

"_Hab Remus gebeten sie hier hinzulegen."_, meinte James, als Sirius ihn irritert dabei beäugte..

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte lautes Stimmengewirr, da anscheinend das ganze Haus mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt war. So konnten sie weitesgehend unbemerkt eintreten und sich ihren weg zu den Jungenschlafsäalen bahnen. Auf halbem Weg gesellten sich Remus und Peter zu ihnen und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen zu ihren Schlafsaal hinauf.

Glücklicherweise war dieser gerade leer, als sie eintraten.

Sirius ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und beobachtete, wie Peter und Remus es ihm nachtaten, während James seine Tasche mit dem Tarnumhang unter sein Bett warf. Als sie schließlich alle Platz genommen hatten, sahen sie sich alle abwartend an. Sirius wusste nicht, ob es jetzt an ihm lag etwas zu erzählen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die anderen erwarteten, dass er ihnen erzählte, was passiert war, doch wusste er weder, ob es etwas nützen würde noch ob er es überhaupt tun sollte. Was würde es besser machen? Und was ging es die anderen überhaupt an? Das waren seine Familienangelegenheiten, da hatten sich drei kleine Gryffindors sich nicht einzumischen. Zumindest Peter nicht und Remus...vorerst auch nicht.

Also schwieg Sirius beharrlich und legte sich demonstrativ auf sein Bett, um zu entspannen.

Als das Schweigen nun schon die eine oder andere Minute anzudauern schien, ergriff schließlich Remus das Wort.

"_Willst du uns nicht erzählen, was dein Problem eigentlich ist, Sirius?"_

Remus' Stimme klang etwas schüchtern, doch hatte sie trotzdem so viel Nachdruck, dass Sirius wusste, dass er früher oder später irgendetwas antworten musste.

"_Nein."_, gab er schließlich zurück.

Warum auch sollte er es den anderen erzählen? Bisher war er auch immer allein klar gekommen, da musste er sich jetzt nicht von irgendwelchen kleinen Gryffindors helfen lassen, die zudem keine Ahnung von schwarzer Magie hatten.

"_Was soll das denn?"_, fragte rechts neben Sirius ein entrüstet klingender James. Sirius blickte kurz zu ihm rüber und stellte leicht überrascht fest, dass er ziemlich sauer wirkte.

"_Weil ich meine Angelegenheiten allein klären kann vielleicht?"_, antwortete Sirius dennoch trotzig.

"_Das sah vorhin aber ganz anders aus!"_, entgegnete James und hörte sich jetzt ziemlich wütend an.

Sirius antwortete nicht. Ihn nervte es ziemlich, dass sich andere Leute in seine Angelegenheiten einmischten, was vor allem daran lag, dass er es nicht gewohnt war. Bei ihm zu Hause hatte man ihn immer darauf hingewiesen oder viel mehr zurechtgewiesen, dass er nicht wie ein kleines Kind immer jemanden bitten solle ihm zu helfen. Schon allein daher fand er es komisch, dass James' dies gleich so schlimm zu finden schien.

James wollte, da Sirius es vorzog nichts zu sagen, gerade weiter ausholen und Sirius seine Meinung mitteilen, als Remus wieder das Wort ergriff.

"_Also, so wie ich das sehe, willst du auf der einen Seite mit keinem von uns was zu tun haben, was wohl mit deiner Familie zu tun hat. Das dachte ich mir zumindest, ich hoffe, ich trete dir damit nicht zu nahe. Aber auf der anderen Seite, würdest du doch schon auch gern mit uns befreundet sein, oder?",_ er legte eine kleine Pause ein. " _wenn das Problem ist, dass du Stress mit deinen Kusinen oder anderen Slytherins kriegst, warum sorgen wir dann nicht dafür, dass sie uns nicht zusammen sehen und treffen uns halt hier oder im Gemeinschaftsraum,da sehen sie uns ja nicht?!"_, fragte Remus bestimmt und Sirius spürte, dass er von ihm und auch von den anderen beiden angesehen wurde.

Genau wie er erwartet hatte, hatte Remus die Situation ziemlich genau erfasst. Natürlich fehlten ihm einige Einzelheiten, wie zum Beispiel, dass Sirius wohl früher oder später eh nach Slytherin wechseln würde, da seine Familie wirklich ernst zu machen schien, aber dennoch musste Sirius zugeben, dass Remus ein wirklich schlauer Kopf war.

"_Und du glaubst, wenn ich mich jetzt mitten in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzte, euren tollen Freund spiele und dann sobald ich den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder verlasse jeden Gryffindor ignoriere, kriegt das keiner mit? Muss doch nur irgendein Gryffindor im Unterricht oder so, was über uns sagen, was sie bestimmt tun, dann kriegen meine Kusinen, dass früher oder später mit, Mensch.",_ erklärte Sirius mit leicht genervtem Unterton.

"_Hm.. da hast du recht.."_, meinte Remus nachdenklich.

Stille trat ein, denn keiner schien genau zu wissen, was jetzt zu tun oder sagen sei.

"_A-Aber...dann müssen w-wir euch doch nur einen Raum suchen, wo ihr euch geheim treffen könnt, oder? Hier im Schloss gibt es doch bestimmt sowas, oder? Und ihr könnt ja gut unerkannt bleiben, ihr wart ja sogar schon im Verbotenen Wald!"_, piepste aufeinmal Peter von seinem Bett aus. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt und Sirius wunderte sich, warum er jetzt aufeinmal das Wort ergriff. Peters Idee war jedoch so simpel, dass Sirius sich wunderte, wieso er selbst nicht sofort darauf gekommen war.

"_Genau Peter!"_, stimmte James sofort zu und er klang aufeinmal hellauf begeistert.

"_Sirius, lass uns heut Nacht im Schloss nach einem Ort suchen, wo wir uns unerkannt treffen können!",_ wandte er sich schließlich an Sirius. Auch Sirius fand, dass dies ein hervorragender Plan war. Zum einen war er froh, dass James und die anderen endlich aufhörten ihn nach seinen Problemen auszufragen und zum anderen konnte er zusammen mit James und dessen Tarnumhang endlich mal das Schloss erkunden ohne entdeckt zu werden. Außerdem hatte er festgestellt, dass es ihm wesentlich mehr Spaß machte, mit jemand anderem seine Zeit zu verbringen und etwas zur erforschen, als dies allein zu tun.

"V_on mir aus gern."_, willigte Sirius ein und grinste James zu.

James und Sirius wollten erst einmal abwarten bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum geleert hatte und dann verschwinden.Daher hatten sie James Tarnumhang, der ja immernoch in der Tasche unter dem Bett lag, wieder mitgenommen und sich noch etwas in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt. Peter hatte zwischenzeitlich gefragt, was James denn in seiner Tasche hatte, doch James hatte ihn nur entschuldigend angesehen und geschwiegen. Bisher hatte er also nicht einmal Remus oder Peter von dem Tarnumhang erzählt, vermutete Sirius, was ihn schon leicht beeindruckte.

Erst gegen Mitternacht war es für Sirius und James möglich gewesen den Gemeinschaftsraum unbemerkt zu verlassen. Eine Gruppe schnatternder Viertklässlerinnen hatte sich an einen Tisch in direkter Nähe zum Portraitloch niedergelassen und war erst um kurz vor 12 ins Bett gegangen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten Sirius und James ihre Zeit damit verbracht über die Mädchen herzuziehen, da sie, für die beiden eindeutig, ihre wertvolle Zeit verschwendeten, indem sie sich über magische Schminke unterhielten.

Also schlichen James und Sirius, mittlerweile schon leicht müde, in den Tarnumhang gehüllt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und hinaus ins Schloss. Während sie den Gang zum Gryffindorturm verließen, hörten sie eine verwirrte fette Dame hinter sich murmeln, die anscheinend versucht auszumachen, wer sie gerade geweckt hatte.

James und Sirius schlichen einige Gänge entlang, an Klassenräumen und Rüstungen vorbei und mussten schnell feststellen, dass es gar nicht so einfach war einen Geheimgang zu finden, wenn man einen brauchte.

Im siebten Stock legten sie den Tarnumhang ab, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass niemand in der Nähe war und nahmen ihre Umgebung genauer unter die Lupe.

"_Dieses Schloss ist so riesig und trotzdem findet man keinen Raum, der irgendwie unbenutzt wirkt."_, flüsterte James ärgerlich, als er mindestens die zehnte Tür öffnete und in ein großes Zimmer trat, an dessen Wänden etliche Portraits großer Zauberer hingen. Auf dem Boden stand ein Kiste mit Büchern, die alle sehr neu wirkten und von denen James einige damals in der Winkelgasse im Vorbeigehen gesehen hatte.

"_Ja, so wird das einfach nichts."_, seufzte schließlich auch Sirius. Er hatte gerade eine weitere Tür geschlossen und sich schließlich einfach auf den Gang gesetzt und sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. Aus dem ihm gegenüberliegenden Fenster fiel Licht auf sein Gesicht und zeigte zum ersten Mal deutlich, dass auch Sirius eine sehr ruhige Seite haben konnte.

James, der das suchen offensichtlich leid war, ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Beide Jungen schwiegen.

"_Sag mal, Sirius, was wollten deine Kusinen jetzt vorhin eigentlich?"_, fragte James ruhig, aber ernst.

"_Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"_, fragte Sirius im Gegenzug, allerdings weder sauer noch aufgebracht, sondern sehr ruhig. Er hob den Blick etwas und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Mond nahm langsam zu, bald würde er wieder ganz voll sein. Sirius hatte gemerkt, dass er wohl kaum ewig den Fragen von James und den anderen entgehen konnte. Dennoch hatte ihm sein Inneres bei ihrer Konversation im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt, dass es nicht der Zeitpunkt war mit Remus und Peter über seine Familie zu reden. Doch bei James war es etwas anderes. Obwohl sie sich noch gar nicht lange kannte, hatte Sirius sofort dieses merkwürdige Gefühl gehabt, dass er James vertrauen konnte.

"_Also, weil du dich mit Gryffindors unterhälst, wollen sie dich weiß-ich-wie verhexen?"_, fragte James und klang leicht ungläubig.

"_In etwa"_, antwortete Sirius knapp, entschied sich jedoch noch etwas weiter zu erklären, da ihm klar war, dass James eh weiter nachhaken würde.

_"Bei uns ist das einfach anders als bei euch. Naja, du weißt ja, meine Familie ist-"_ Sirius warf einen kurzen Blick auf James, "_schon ziemlich schwarzmagisch. Ich steh sowieso schon ziemlich schlecht da in meiner Familie, weil ich mich nicht so für die dunklen Künste interessiert habe, wie sie es wohl erwartet haben von ihrem Erben..Naja, und jetzt bin ich nicht mal in Slytherin, dass bestätigt ja nur ihr Bild von mir, aber da ich ja der Erbe der Familie Black bin, können sie es sich auch nicht leisten, dass ich ihre Prinzipien nicht ehre. Also wollen sie mich wohl mit allen Mitteln zu einem Slytherin machen und verhindern, dass ich mich mit Muggeln und Muggelfreunden einlasse. Alles eine Sache der Ehre und Tradition also."_, schloss Sirius und blickte weiterhin auf den Mond, der in dieser Nacht eine ungewöhnlich helles Licht ausstrahlte.

Wenn er nicht der Erbe der Blacks wäre, würden sie wohl kein so großes Theater machen, dachte er sich. Bei seiner Kusine Andromeda war das Gejammer damals auch groß gewesen, als sie nicht nach Slytherin kam, jedoch hatte man es ihr nur mit totaler Ignoranz gestraft und nicht mit allem von Flüchen bis hin zur Maßnahmen der Umsiedlung nach Slytherin.

"_Aber glaubst du, die würden dir wirklich was antun, also was wirklich schlimmes? Ich mein, wenn du schon ihr Erbe bist?"_, fragte James nachdenklich.

_"Du kennst meine Familie nicht."_, antwortete Sirius bitter und bedeutete James mit einem strengen Blick allerdings auch, dass er für seinen Geschmack jetzt genug Fragen beantwortet hatte. Auch wenn Sirius James vertraute, mochte er ihm nicht alles von seiner Familie erzählen. Die Potters waren eine ganz normale Familie und James hatte wahrscheinlich nicht im Entferntesten Ahnung, wie es in schwarzmagischen Zaubererfamilien aussah. Auch wenn Sirius gemerkt hatte, dass James in der Lage war einzusehen, dass er sich in Sirius getäuscht hatte und seine Vorurteile schnell zurückgezogen hatte, so war Sirius trotzdem nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, James zu erzählen, wie das Leben eines Schwarzmagiers wirklich aussah. Was, wenn dies James abschrecken könnte oder seine gerade ausgeräumten Vorurteile gegenüber den Blacks wieder erwachen würden? Dieses Risiko wollte Sirius nicht eingehen. Vielleicht würde er später einmal mit James mehr über seine Familie sprechen. Er wusste instinktiv, dass James der Mensch war mit dem er über ein solch kompliziertes Thema sprechen konnte, vielleicht auch irgendwann mit Remus, aber erst, wenn sie sich besser kannten und Sirius James' Reaktionen abschätzen konnten. Nach gut 2 Tagen Freundschaft war es einfach noch viel zu früh, empfand Sirius.

"_Aber sag mal, wollten wir nicht nach 'nem unbesuchten Raum suchen?"_, brachte Sirius sie wieder auf das eigentlich Thema ihrer "Nachtwanderung" zurück und erhob sich. Vorsorglich spähte er um die Ecke zum nächsten Gang, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sich kein Lehrer genähert hatte, während sie sich unterhalten hatten. Auch James stand inzwischen auf.

"_Ja, der Raum, aber wir waren irgendwie dabei stehengeblieben, dass wir auf unsere Weise keinen Erfolg haben. Wir kennen uns einfach noch viel zu wenig aus, um zu wissen, wo so ein Raum sein könnte, wie wir ihn suchen. Wir bräuchten jemanden, der sich hier so gut aukennt, dass er uns sagen kann, welche Räume unbenutzt sind."_, meinte James und sah aufeinmal wieder ziemlich missmutig drein. Dass ihre Aktion bisher keinen Erfolg hatte, schien ihn sichtlich zu frustrieren.

Sirius hingegen fühlte sich plötzlich voller Tatendrang, denn ihm war endlich eine Lösung für ihr Problem eingefallen.

"_Mann, James, das ist es, wir fragen die Hauselfen, die kennen sich doch aus!"_, erklärte er strahlend und hob schon den Tarnumhang, den sie hinter einer Statue versteckt hatten, auf.

"_Was für Hauselfen?"_, wollte James verwirrt wissen.

"_Na die aus der Küche!"_, antwortete Sirius hellauf begeistert von seiner Idee.

"_In der Küche gibt's Hauselfen?"_

_"Klar, wer sonst kümmert sich um das Essen und sonst um den Haushalt hier im Schloss. Was dachtest du denn?"_

Schwungvoll warf Sirius ihnen beiden den Tarnumhang um.

"_Wunderbar, dann los in die Küche."_, stimmte James schließlich auch in Sirius' gute Laune ein.

"_Ach, du weißt ja noch gar nicht, wo die ist!"_, stellte Sirius fest, während sie den Gang entlang schlichen und versuchten möglichst leise und schnell zugleich zu sein.

"_Nein, noch nicht. Sofern du dein großes Geheimnis mit mir teilen kannst, aber ziemlich bald."_, meinte James und grinste unter dem Tarnumhang Sirius gemein und freundschaftlich zugleich an.

"_Naja, irgendwann hätt ich sie dir ja eh gezeigt. Ich kann ja nicht mit jemandem nach einem geheimen Raum suchen, der nicht mal so elementare Orte wie die Küche kennt."_, gab Sirius zurück und grinste ebenfalls.

In kürzester Zeit waren James und Sirius schließlich einmal durch das halbe Schloss gewandert und standen schließlich in einem Gang mit vielen Gemälden, die alle irgendetwas zu Essen darstellten.

"_Wie gut, dass hier nichts darauf hinweist, dass hier die Küche sein könnte."_, meinte James und begutachtete die vielen Bilder, die gleichzeitig auch noch seinen Appetit anregten.

"_Hey, hier James!"_

Sirius stand vor einem Bild auf dem eine Obstschale abgebildet war und welches James' Hunger von all denn Bildern mit Kuchen und leckeren Braten am wenigsten steigerte. Nachdem er James einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte, begann Sirius die Birne auf dem Bild zu kitzeln und im Nu verwandelte diese sich in einen Türknauf.  
"_Nicht schlecht."_, flüsterte James, als sie in die Küche eintraten.

Die Küche befand sich, wie James jetzt feststellte direkt unter der Großen Halle. Vier lange Tische standen genau dort, wo normalerweise die Haustische ein Stockwerk über ihnen waren. Während die beiden Jungen eintraten, kamen aus einigen Ecke der Küche verschlafen wirkende Wesen, in Schürzen gekleidet und mit grünen Augen, die teilweise so groß wie Tennisbälle zu sein schienen.

"_Guten Abend Mr Black."_, wünschten sie freundlich und verbeugten sich anständig. Auch vor James verbeugten sie sich nur wussten sie seinen Namen nicht.

"_Bitte setzten Sie sich doch!"_  
Zwei Hauselfen hatten kleine Hocker herbeigetragen und andere kümmerten sich schon um Teller mit Kuchen und Keksen.

"_Wow! Vielen Dank!"_

James war überrascht, wie schnell die kleinen Hauselfen ihnen einen leckeren Imbiss herbeigeholt hatten und wie bemüht sie um das leibliche Wohl ihrer Gäste waren, denn sie fragten immer wieder nach, ob sie noch etwas besorgen konnten. So kamen James und Sirius nicht umhin erst einmal das ein oder andere Stück Kuchen und eine Tasse Kakao zu verdrücken bis sie endlich auf das zu sprechen kamen, weshalb sie gekommen waren.

"_Möchten Sie noch etwas Kakao, Mr Black?"_, fragte ein kleiner Hauself mit einer viel zu langen blauen Schürze.

"_Nein danke, wir sind wegen etwas ganz anderem hier. Wir wollten euch etwas fragen."_, antwortete Sirius und nahm sich noch einen Keks.

"_Und zwar brauchen wir einen Raum hier im Schloss, wo eigentlich nie einer hingeht. Wir müssen ziemlich ungestört sein, deshalb darf dort auch möglichst nie jemand hinkommen. Wir wollten euch fragen, ob ihr so einen Raum hier kennt."_

James beobachtete, wie die kleinen Hauselfen, anscheinend ganz verrückt danach alle ihre Hilfe anzubieten, laut durcheinander quieckten, um Sirius ihre Vorschläge zu unterbreiten. Es dauerte etwas bis sie zur Ruhe kamen, sodass man endlich auch verstand, was der einzelne sagte, doch zum Schluss hatten James und Sirius die Informationen, die sie benötigten. In Hogwarts gab es einen "Raum der Wünsche" und nur einen bestimmen Weg, wie man zu ihm gelangt, weshalb nur sehr wenige von diesem Raum wussten und die Wahrscheinlichkeit gestört zu werden lag bei ziemlich genau 0. Zufrieden bedankte sich Sirius bei den Hauselfen. Da sie jetzt wussten, wie sie zu diesem Raum kamen, entschieden sich James und Sirius in den Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, da beide ziemlich müde waren. Dies gelang ihnen jedoch nicht ohne von den Hauselfen noch etliche Süßigkeiten anzunehmen.

----------------------

Author Notes:Zu allererst: Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es so unglaublich lang gedauert hat. Bei mir hat hier bezüglich des Kapitels gar nichts geklappt. Erst vergess ich einen Teil des Kapitels zu speichern, dann funktioniert der PC eine Zeit nicht, sodass ich erst in der Klausuren-Phase wieder wie gewohnt Zugang hatte und jetzt hatte ich schließlich auch noch 'ne Entzüngung im Arm, sodass ich leider überhaupt nicht zum schreiben kam . Tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid! Beim nächsten Mal wird's auf jeden fall wieder schneller gehen! ich hoffe ihr verzeiht die lange Wartezeit. Daher muss ich mich an dieser Seite besonders bedanken bei all denen, die weiterlesen und (hoffentlich) reviewen! Vielen Dank!

--- Und um die Reihe der Kapitel-Missgeschicke noch zu vervollständigen funktioniert jetzt nicht...Es tut mir echt Leid!


End file.
